The Hunters and the Hunted
by wolvester
Summary: Someone is hunting down Feral Mutants.  Can the X-Men help and get to the bottom of this mystery before more Ferals disappear?  Does Wolverine hold the key trapped in his mind? Who are the Clans and Packs?  Will Charles finally meet the oldest living Mutants alive known only as The Elder Brothers?  James/Yuriko, Victor/OC, and lots of OC. This is part of the Clans and Packs Series.
1. Chapter 1: The Bait and Inquires

The Hunters and the Hunted

This is my third fan fic using the Elder Brothers, but it's set in an alternate universe and I don't own any of the Marvel X-Men characters. No profit is being made on this fan fiction and I don't own anything anyway. In my movie verse, Victor and James never worked for Stryker. Stryker, Scott, Jean, Deathstrike, John Wraith, and the Professor are all alive and well.

I would also like to give a special thanks to GypsyWitchBaby for letting me borrow her Lupa character. She is a bit different here, but it's the same Lupa you'll all know and love from The Feral and The Dreaming Animal.

Rex, Medusa, Dina, Banger, Gaza, Black Bear, Grizzly, Hannock, and Haggar are creations of my crazy little mind. As are all the members of the Packs and Clans.

I'm in the process of finding a beta reader. This is a non beta read story. There will be spelling, grammatical, and context errors. I'm writing these stories for pure pleasure and my own brand of therapy from the real world. I am Dyslexic and truly can't "see" some of the glaring errors that offend some readers. If you can't stand spelling mistakes, grammatical error, and words used in the wrong context – my stories might not be for you. If you are interested in being a beta reader, please let me know.

Summary: Someone is hunting down Feral Mutants. Can the X-Men help and get to the bottom of this mystery before more Ferals disappear?

Chapter 1: The Bait and Inquires (Revised)

Victor and Lupa were reviewing the information she had acquired. It wasn't good. They now had a total of ten missing pack or clan members. All of which had disappeared in a 25 year time period. James himself had been missing for 17 years. Someone was hunting Ferals. Victor, Lupa and the other Clans elders had decided they needed to end this now before anymore family members disappeared.

In the last 2 years, Charles Xavier had been trying to make contact with the Packs and Clans. Victor had spread the word to avoid him, so he had been unsuccessful in locating any other Ferals. Lupa's new information had just changed his position on Xavier and his X-Men outfit. Xavier now had 3 Ferals working with him. It was the new pair, Wolverine and Deathstrike, that gotten Victor's attention. Wolverine was said to have retractable metal claws, a healing factor and enhanced senses. He allegedly had escaped from a laboratory with Deathstrike and they had been rescued by the X-Men. If the rumor was true he had an unbreakable metal on his body called Adamantium. His mutation was the same as Jimmy's. Victor wanted to see this mutant and find out if it was his missing Brother. Deathstrike was also rumored to have the same Adamantium skeleton and finger nail claws, enhanced senses and a high grade healing factor. She was also an escapee from the laboratory. Her mutation also fit with what Merlin had foretold.

Since the last trap had resulted in the loss of his Brother, this time, Victor was having the meeting take place in Canada at one of the safe houses. He had Rex and Medusa as backup plus Lupa. He had leaked to Xavier there were a pair of Ferals living off the land in Canada in the wilderness and Xavier had taken the bait. He and Lupa were the bait. They could hear both the Jet they arrived in and was now being to scent their visitors. There was no denying it; one of the women was Jimmy's Mate. He had Lupa tell Rex and Medusa to stay out of sight. He needed more information on these people and was going to have it. It appeared there were TWO organizations hunting Feral; this laboratory and Xavier's.

Victor had Lupa open the door and remained seated. He wanted information so he wouldn't let them know all of his secrets. He made a point not to show his fangs when he spoke and he was wearing work gloves as was Lupa.

"We offer sanctuary to other Mutants that need help with their powers or that are being hunted by Humans. My name is Scott Summers AKA Cyclops; this is Jean Grey AKA Marvel Girl, Hank McCoy AKA Beast, and Deathstrike." Scott was looking toward the male Feral. He was a very large man and reminded Scott of a Tiger. He was too still and it put Scott on edge, but Ferals did that to him in general. "The school is run by Professor Charles Xavier, he had reason to believe you two are in danger. There is a man that is hunting down Ferals and using them in his experiments. He's torturing and killing people in the name of science. Deathstrike and other Mutant named Wolverine were among the lucky ones to escape."

Victor had been studying Deathstrike, since she had entered the cabin. She was young. He didn't have her being much more than 50 years old if that. He was going to have fun teasing Jimmy about robbing the cradle with his Mate! She was a beautiful quiet Japanese woman. That really didn't surprise him; Jimmy always had a thing for Red Heads and Japanese Frails; Merlin had never been wrong with his visions. Her eyes were a unique sliver and blue combination. Her nails were also painted an unnatural bluish sliver; the color of metal. She had Jimmy's scent commingled with her own. Both of their scents had a metal undertone to it. She was his Mate. She wouldn't look him in the eye, but his scent was definitely bugging her and she didn't know why. Which confirmed his guess that she was young in years; she knew something was up with his scent but couldn't yet place that he was Family to her Mate. She was also uncomfortable around males, but she was seeking to hide her natural fear. Her fear had spiked when she had seen him stand up to welcome them. The one called Beast had immediately suggested that she wait on the Blackbird if she wished, but she declined but kept her back to the cabin wall. The one called Beast either didn't have a strong nose or was too young to smell family bonds.

Victor finally spoke. "We would be interested in meeting Charles Xavier, over the years several members of our Family have disappeared without a trace. We would welcome any assistance ya could offer in locating them." Victor was still examining Deathstrike discreetly. She wasn't looking forward to the prospect of spending more time in his present. He was going to have to get to the bottom of her fear and he already knew he wasn't going to like the answer.

The X-Men quickly agreed to offer any help they could in locating the missing family members. They explained that Xavier had been looking for Ferals unsuccessfully for years to warn them, but since he could telepathically 'find' a Feral with Cerebro he didn't actually know how many there were or how to get in touch with them. As they walked to the Blackbird, Victor made a point of saying were they were going: Xavier's Institute for the Gifted Youngsters in Westchester, NY knowing Medusa and Rex could easily hear them outside. He and Lupa packed some overnight stuff in two large bags, plus a few other things. Victor made a point of packing two of Jimmy's journals and sketch books. The one he had found after he had gotten snatched and the first one he had ever written. He gave the code for Rex and Medusa to follow them. They would discuss more once they got to Xavier's and he had more information. He wanted to meet this Charles Xavier and find out if he was part of their problem. Jimmy had to be at Xavier's as well, if his Mate was with these people. He wanted some answers from his Little Brother. Something was wrong or Jimmy would have found him by now.

….To Be Continued?

Please review..I so love positive feedback


	2. Chapter 2: The House that Xavier Built

The Hunter and the Hunted

This is my third fan fic using the Elder Brothers, but it's set in an alternate universe and I don't own any of the Marvel X-Men characters. No profit is being made on this fan fiction and I don't own anything anyway. In my movie verse, Victor and James never worked for Stryker. Stryker, Scott, Jean, Deathstrike, John Wraith, and the Professor are all alive and well.

I would also like to give a special thanks to GypsyWitchBaby for letting me borrow her Lupa character. She is a bit different here, but it's the same Lupa you'll all know and love from The Feral and The Dreaming Animal.

Rex, Medusa, Nina, Mika, Banger, Gaza, Black Bear, Grizzly, Hannock, and Haggar are creations of my crazy little mind. As are all the members of the Packs and Clans.

I'm in the process of finding a beta reader. This is a non beta read story. There will be spelling, grammatical, and context errors. I'm writing these stories for pure pleasure and my own brand of therapy from the real world. I am Dyslexic and truly can't "see" some of the glaring errors that offend some readers. If you can't stand spelling mistakes, grammatical error, and words used in the wrong context – my stories might not be for you. If you are interested in being a beta reader, please let me know.

Summary: Someone is hunting down Feral Mutants. Can the X-Men help and get to the bottom of this mystery before more Ferals disappear?

Chapter 2: The House that Xavier Built (Revised)

Victor and Lupa were escorted into Charles Xavier's study. The wheel chair bound man welcomed them warmly and offered the Feral both food and drinks after their trip. He reiterated what Scott had said about looking for Ferals to warn them about this danger. He just didn't know how to find Ferals. The ones he had found were deceased with the exception of Wolverine and Deathstrike.

Victor noted the "school" was crawling with Mutant children. Some very obvious mutant children and some not so much; it appeared the Xavier just wanted to help people and was truly offering a safe place to live. He would have to continue to look into this man motives, but for now he wanted an introduction to the Wolverine. Jimmy's scent was here and he had been in Xavier's study less than 2 hours before they had arrived. Deathstrike didn't come with them to the study, only Beast and Cyclops. Once there they were joined by two other women called Storm and Marvel Girl. Marvel Girl was mated to Cyclops from the smell of things.

As the Professor started to explain what his school was all about and how it could help Victor and Lupa. Victor decided a more direct approach was warranted. "Charles – you may call me Victor and you may call my Mate is Lupa. We haven't been completely honest in the nature of help we require from ya folks. I've been aware of yur efforts to locate Ferals for some time, but decided not to contact yur outfit. Lupa and I are here to meet the one ya call Wolverine. If I'm correct, Wolverine is my missing Little Brother. The woman, Deathstrike is his Mate and she carries my Brother's scent. Where is the Wolverine?"

He didn't get the shocked faces that sat in front of him. Storm finally broke the silence "Goddess. You're his Brother! This is wonderful."

"That's what I said sweetheart, now why are all of ya staring at us with such shocked faces. If ya get him we can clear this up real quick." Victor didn't like repeating himself and they didn't produce his Little Brother very quickly. Victor would just track down his scent himself.

Xavier spoke, "Victor there are some things you must know before we get Wolverine. He and Deathstrike escaped from a laboratory that is in the business of torturing, experimenting, and killing mutants. We don't know why or even who is behind the labs. Your Brother and Deathstrike are the first mutants to survive the labs, but they didn't escape unharmed. Wolverine doesn't recall anything from his past but the last 17 years since his escape from the Lab. He doesn't know his name or anything. Deathstrike has her memories intact but not all of them are pleasant and she will not discuss her time in the lab. She will only say they are Mates, they escaped, and her family is dead. Wolverine was injured during that escape." Victor had been letting out a low growl during Xavier's speech. It wasn't doing anything to make anyone in the room feel good. It made them very nervous actually.

Lupa asked. "Ya said he was injured? How? He heals from everything."

Beast answered. "We believe he was shot in the head with at least two Adamantium bullets. He has two bullet sized holes in his Adamantium skeleton. Unfortunately we don't have a way of getting the bullets out of his head. My theory is they are lodged in the portion of the brain that relates to long term memories. His skills are intact: fighting, language, motor functions, speech, etc, but his long term memories are gone." Beast turned to look Victor directly in the eye. "Your present here will either spark his memory or cause massive cerebral hemorrhaging that might move the location of the bullets lodged in his brain. That being said, the only way the bullets can come out of his head are via his eyes, ears, or nasal passages. None of those options will be very pleasant for him. I do believe his healing factor can take brain damage, since he survived it the first time. Deathstrike said he was unconscious after their escape for close to an hour. Since the hemorrhaging would be moving the bullets to an exit point the time frame might be shorter, but we won't know until and if this becomes a reality."

Victor's expression looked down right murderous. Jimmy wouldn't REMEMBER HIM. These Cubs clearly didn't understand they had known each other for many more years than any of them had been alive or even born. His claws were going to tear the gloves if he didn't get grip. Beast seemed to know where his thoughts were going. "According to Deathstrike, when they had finally gotten out of the river that had washed them away from the Lab, Wolverine didn't recognize her as his own Mate when he first woke up. If it hasn't been for the Mate-Bond and visual Mate Marks he would have challenged her statement of being his Mate."

That statement was like a cold bucket of water on both Lupa and Victor. A Feral didn't leave their Mate or NOT claim a Mate for anything. Ferals Mated for life. Victor KNEW his Brother would never reject his Mate willingly, so his memory MUST be shot to HELL and back. He was now happy he had thought to bring two of Jimmy's journals. He might have to prove his rights to kinship after all. Victor's voice was very low and very dangerous. "The only way we're gonna know somethin' is fur ya to get my Little Brother here so we can see how this is gonna play out."

Xavier reached out with his mind and requested the Wolverine's present in his Study. He felt both Deathstrike and Wolverine coming to the office and hoped this was going to be a good Family reunion vs a bloody one.

As Wolverine walked to the Xavier's study he scented two additional Mutants in the Mansion. They must be the Feral pair the X-Men had just picked up. Yuri had been part of the pickup and had known in advance it was a male and female. He was proud of her, this was the first time she had gone on a pickup without him that involved a male. The Feral pair scents were familiar to him. His head was beginning to pound the closer he got to the Study. Yuri looked at him with concern as the smell of his pain grew. He tried to smile at her and wave off her concern, but his headache was getting worse with every step he was taking to the Study. He KNEW the scents of those two Ferals. One was Family.

Wolverine entered the room. His head was going to come off his shoulders if the pounding got any worse. The large male turned toward him and smiled a fang filled smile as did his Mate. Wolverine was beginning to shake a little and time slowed down for him. The male was moving rapidly toward his side and he could no long hear what was being said in the room. It was like he was underwater and the sounds were no longer clear. The floor seemed to be moving up to his face at an alarming rate and he felt his body hit the floor, but didn't remember falling. His hands were on the sides of his head in a death grip willing the pounding to stop. Yuri was now in front of him and to the side crouching over his prone form while hissing. The closer the large male got the louder Yuri hissed. Her claws were beginning to come out as well. Beast was also moving towards him. He smelled his own blood. It seemed to be coming from his left ear. The large male lowered his head and growled directly at Yuri as she blocked his access to him with her claws. Wolverine's hand caught one of Yuri, she turned her gaze to him and he whispered. "No, Vic..tor…is..my..Brother..Yuri." before he passed out from the pain.

Victor and Lupa could both smell the pain rolling off of Jimmy. It hit a new level the second his eyes locked on Victor's. His legs gave out and he started to fall as he gripped his head in an effort to stop the pain. The Blue Rug was saying shit about a cerebral hemorrhage again and was moving toward Jimmy as well. Jimmy's Mate was getting pissed and pulled her CLAWS on Him when he reached for his Brother. She DID have a nice set of claws, but Jimmy's Mate or not, she was clearly testing his patience's with the situation. He had been looking for his Little Brother for 17 long years. Storm was trying to explain to Deathstrike that we were Family and claws weren't needed in the Study. Victor looked Deathstrike straight in the eyes and growled deep. Jimmy had his hand on hers and she turned to him. "No, Vic..tor…is..my..Brother..Yuri." He then passed out. Yuri retracted her claws and didn't meet Victor's eyes anymore. She stayed by Jimmy's side, but allowed Victor access to his Brother. She also moved when Victor scooped Jimmy up as if he didn't weight anything and put him on the sofa in the Study.

Both the Red Head and the Blue Rug converged on his Brother in full doctor mode. Victor listened to his labored breathing. He didn't like the shaking or sweating his Brother was doing, but he could tell the worse of it was passing. He also smelled blood. He reached over the Red Head and the Blue Rug and turned Jimmy's head. The blood was running out of his ear and there was a silver object in his ear. He extended his claws, which ripped through his work gloves, and pulled out a bullet from Jimmy's ear. The Red Head jumped and moved away from Jimmy and stared at his claws. The Blue Rug just noted the claws and requested that Victor move his hand, so he could check for the other bullet. The second bullet came out of Jimmy's ear about 30 minutes later. The Red Head and Cyclop wanted to move Jimmy down to the Medical Lab, but his Mate got very agitated at that suggestion and the Blue Rug suggested he be allowed to recover in their room. She smelled relived and thanked Hank for the suggestion. The Red Head picked up Jimmy, she was a telekinetic, and was going to put him in his room. Yuri followed the Red Head out of the room. Victor nodded to Lupa to do the same. His Brother's Mate was skittish around him and she was embarrassed for pulling her claws on him as well. They were going to be a Pack and she was going to have to get over it, but he would tread lightly until his Brother was awake and formal introductions had been made. It wasn't lost on him that the X-Men only referred to them as Wolverine and Deathstrike. Jimmy had called his Mate Yuri.

Victor wanted more information from Xavier and crew. The Blue Rug aka Beast was watching him closely. He turned his full attention to the man. Beast got straight to the point. "Victor – you said your' Wolverine's elder Brother." Victor nodded. "Since Wolverine didn't remember anything about his past, how long have you been searching for him? And exactly how long has this attack on Ferals been taking place?"

"I've been looking for him for 17 years. The snatching has been going on for close to 25 years. Until we heard of Wolverine and Deathstrike we weren't sure you were not part of the snatching problem. That is why we didn't contact you or let you find us."

Xavier spoke up. "Us? You mean you know of the location of other Ferals? You know how to get in touch with them and warn them about the Labs." Victor was nodding to Xavier's questions.

"Before we get into that Xavier, you said earlier that Wolverine and Deathstrike were the first to survive the Labs. Do you have to bodies of those who didn't? I would like to return them to their Packs if you do"

Storm had tears in her eyes and Beast spoke up. "We have only recovered the complete body of one female teenage child that died in childbirth. She was laid to rest under the great Oak on grounds. The other two bodies were in pieces and badly decomposed. We know they were a male and a female, both young. They are resting under the great Oak as well."

Victor rotated his shoulders. He had found 4 of his missing 10. He would see to it that the 3 were returned to their Packs. "Victor - you mentioned the Packs. Are you saying they exist? Along with the Clans?" Beast was leaning forward as he asked the question. He was wondering if he might actually be permitted to meet some of the Packs.

The rumor of the Packs and the Clans was something that was known to Xavier, but he had dismissed it. After all, Ferals were anti-social for the most part and a rumor that several of the Ferals had not only created independent Packs and Clans structures as well were they all kept in touch was a stretch. The Elders were oldest of the living Ferals; these men and women were said to be extremely wise well over 100 years old each in age. Each Pack was run by an Elder and the Elders made up the Clans. The Clans connected all of the Packs.

Also within the Clans were the Elder Brothers; they were said to be the Oldest of the old and they were said to have created the Packs. The Elder Brothers were an urban legend. The wise Feral Brothers that could create the Feral Fury. They were said to be Immortals. Wild Feral men that were Brothers and both had Claws. Xavier had followed the story of the Elder Brothers. He believed they had existed and had found proof of the Feral Fury in both World War I and World War II. The Trail went cold after that time period and he could find nothing to prove they were still alive or even existed in modern times.

Ferals were also rare even for Mutants. No one knew how many of them existed and since Cerebro couldn't track a Feral; Xavier had no way of knowing the population. The fact that someone was hunting them made Xavier very uncomfortable. Unlike other Mutants, all Ferals had at least three dominate mutations and in most cases one or two other sub-mutations: the one that made them a Feral and two other mutations as well. In the case of Beast, he had physical agility and super human strength of a primate, enhanced senses, and a keen intelligence. He also had a low grade healing factor. Despite what most people thought; Ferals were highly intelligent as a class of Mutants. If they could be controlled that would be dangerous for everyone.

Victor's voice broke Xavier's reflection. "The Packs and Clans are very real. Ya have located at least 4 members of my missing Packs. How do ya find the Labs Xavier? Have you ever recovered any information from them? And does the name William Stryker mean anything to ya?"

Xavier was shocked about the revelation of the Packs and Clans, but answered, "We have only found abandoned facilities, never an operational one. The one body we found was at the abandoned facility. The incinerator unit malfunctioned which is why we believe we had a body to recover of that poor girl. The files were incomplete, but we know someone is trying to control Ferals and make them into the perfect killing machines. The program is both a breading program and medical experimentation. William Stryker is a name that is known to me, but only because I failed to help his son Jason Stryker. William is a bigot and hates Mutants."

Victor nodded. "The information I have indicates that William Stryker is the person running the Labs. He is the mastermind behind the program. If ya can find Stryker, we'll find the Labs. I have six more unaccounted for Pack members. Four of them are female and two of them are male. I'm gonna go sit and wait for Wolverine to wake up. Once he does – I'll like ya permission to invite a few of the Elders here; they are going to need to have a meeting to decide next steps."

"Of course you can invite any Feral here you wish. I would like to meet all of them. Before you go, can you answer a few questions for us? What is Wolverine's name? Victor - are you an Elder? And do the Elder Brothers exist?"

Victor snorted on his way out of the door. Cubs really need to learn their place sometimes, but he was currently in the House that Xavier built and they had reunited him with his Brother, so he would play nice for now. "Wolverine must decide to give you a name, that is Our way. Yes, I am an Elder of a Pack and yes the Elder Brothers do exist. They are VERY much alive and well and aware of yur desire to met em'. Ya just might get ya wish before this is all said and done. Is there a room close to my Brothers' where my Mate and I can stay?"

Xavier's eyes were practically dancing. "Yes, the room next to Wolverine's and Deathstrike is open, you and Lupa are welcome it. Victor one more–"

"With all due respect, no more questions for now Xavier, I want to tend to my Brother now. When we return, we would like whatever reports you have on the Labs. The Elders are going to want to see that information." Victor walked out of the Study.

….To Be Continued?

Please review..I so love positive feedback


	3. Chapter 3: The Story

The Hunter and the Hunted

**WARNING THIS CHAPTER CONTAIN ADULT AND MATURE TOPICS. YOU WILL BE ABLE TO SKIP IT AND STILL FOLLOW THE STORY LINE.**

This is my third fan fic using the Elder Brothers, but it's set in an alternate universe and I don't own any of the Marvel X-Men characters. No profit is being made on this fan fiction and I don't own anything anyway. In my movie verse, Victor and James never worked for Stryker. Stryker, Scott, Jean, Deathstrike, John Wraith, and the Professor are all alive and well.

I would also like to give a special thanks to GypsyWitchBaby for letting me borrow her Lupa character. She is a bit different here, but it's the same Lupa you'll all know and love from The Feral and The Dreaming Animal.

Rex, Medusa, Nina, Mika, Banger, Gaza, Black Bear, Grizzly, Hannock, and Haggar are creations of my crazy little mind. As are all the members of the Packs and Clans.

I'm in the process of finding a beta reader. This is a non beta read story. There will be spelling, grammatical, and context errors. I'm writing these stories for pure pleasure and my own brand of therapy from the real world. I am Dyslexic and truly can't "see" some of the glaring errors that offend some readers. If you can't stand spelling mistakes, grammatical error, and words used in the wrong context – my stories might not be for you. If you are interested in being a beta reader, please let me know.

Summary: Someone is hunting down Feral Mutants. Can the X-Men help and get to the bottom of this mystery before more Ferals disappear?

Chapter 3: The Story (Revised)

Victor followed Lupa's scent until he was in front of a door in what he assumed was adult wing of the school. He didn't smell the stink of the kids up here and noticed his Brother and his Mate were almost the only ones on this floor and in this section. Victor scratched softly at the door; Lupa opened it before he was done.

Yuri looked up as he entered. She was sitting on the bed with Jimmy's head in her lap. She didn't meet his eyes nor did she speak. She wasn't pleased to see him at all. The scent of her fear went up a few notches when he closed the door. Victor sat in the farthest point he could from her and still be in the room. Lupa sat in his lap.

Victor broke the silence. He already asked Lupa via the Soul-Bond if Yuri was talking and the answer was a resounding no. "Little Sister – may I call you that until you Mate wakes up and formal introductions can be made? My full name is Victor Creed and I am your Mate's older Brother. The scent you were having trouble placing at the cabin is the smell of our common blood. We are half Brothers and share the same Pa. My Mate's name is Lupa Creed. We are all going to be a Pack now. You have NOTHING to fear from me or ANY male in or out our Packs. I know part of the story Little Sister, but I need to know the rest. I apologize in advance if this will be painful for you, but I need to know Little Sister WHY you spray fear into the air every time I'm in a room with you. Please tell us your tale. How you became my Brother Mate. How you both escaped the Lab? and I'll need the full version you didn't tell the X-Men."

Under those quiet commands, Yuri shifted and hissed a little. Victor was intentionally sitting as far away from her as possible. He had stated she had nothing to fear from. Yet, due to her shame she couldn't keep the fear at bay. Yuri seemed to center herself. Her hands were in Jimmy's hair and she moved them out of habit. In a voice that was low and measured she began her tale. She wasn't looking either of them in the eyes when she spoke, but Victor could over look the rudeness as she began to tell her tale.

*FLASHBACK*

When Yuri was taken there were two other Feral Females in the cells and one Feral Male in another cell. They all knew each other and were from various Packs. The oldest Pack Female was named Nina she was 21. She could become a small dinosaur that ate plants and called herself Dino in that form. Stryker had killed her Mate out right. He wasn't a Feral and could only make plants grow. They were simple Farmers. Nina was pregnant when they caught her; she lost the baby two weeks after experiencing Stryker's attentions. He wanted her hard skin, but her healing factor was a low grade one and couldn't keep up with his constant testing. The younger female was Nina's Sister. Her name was Mika. Mika was maybe 11 years old. She had already lost one eye and use of an arm to Stryker's men. She was kept alive only to ensure that Nina would cooperate with Stryker's scientist. The second Nina died Mika would be killed. She served no purpose, since her mutation wasn't active yet. She also wasn't old enough to breed. She hadn't manifested. She was a mutant. Her hands were clawed, but her nails weren't extra hard yet. Mika was a very nice child that tried to keep her Sister healthy. She gave her Sister most of her water and food if she was healing from a trip to the Lab. She kept her wounds as clean as possible. She also reminded Gaza WHO their Grandfather was when Gaza started to think of doing Stryker's bidding verse refusing to mate with her Sister. Mika was wise beyond her years.

Mika and Nina were kind to her and tried to tell her how to survive the guards. The guards would take liberties with the female prisoners unless the females stuck together. To be found at any time alone was to be molested by a guard. Nina welcomed Yuriko's present to protect her Sister when it was her turn in the Lab. They were the first Feral's Yuriko had ever met in her life. Her family had cast her out when her mutation had hit at 13 years old. She had been raised by a nice Chinese family that couldn't have children and after they had died, Stryker had caught her while she was trying to change her name and make a new life for herself. She realized that time moved differently for her compared to most people. She could pass for Human if no one noticed her eye color or she wore contacts.

Nina had been the one to instruct Yuriko in the Mate-Bond, the Mate Mark, and the Soul-Bond. She explained the Bonds. Nina told Yuriko how the Mate-Bond worked. She said, "The Mate-Bond is the male initiated Bond. When you met you Mate, you will know each other. Your eyes will become Feral Black and you will be in physical pain until you yield to that which nature has intended. You will feel a Fire between yourself and your Mate. You will take each other's scents and WILL bite each other. The bite will become the Mate Mark. It will show to the world that you are a Mated pair and NO Feral will seek to disturb such a union. To do so or claim another Feral's Mate is grounds to be kicked out of the Packs. The Soul-Bond is the female initiated Bond. This is a reward to your Mate if he is a good provider and makes you happy. To have an enriched Soul-Bond is to have a long and happy life. You will feel your Mate in your Mind and Soul, if you link with him. It is the MOST wonderful feeling this world has to offer our Kind. This feeling will relieve the burning of the Fire and bring you Peace." Nina had tears in her eyes at that point. She was remembering her own Mate and both Yuri and Mika allowed a moment to compose herself as she continued. "It will be your turn to instruct someone when you meet them. It is the way of our Kind. Remember, Yuri, the Bonds and the Marks are for life. They can only be broken by death. It is said that our Kind can't live without three components in place: Mind, Body, and Soul. This is called the Tri-Link. If either the Mind or the Soul is broken from the Body, you're on your way to meeting the Creator. However unlike other creatures on this planet, our connection to our bodies and this Earth is stronger. It's not just physical, it's mental as well. The Tri-Link allows us to have our Mate-Bond, the Mate Mark, and our Soul-Bond with our Mates. If any of the Tri-Links are broken, so too will the Bonds between you and your Mate be broken; this will lead to death of the Body if the Tri-Links aren't restored. Treat your body well Little Cat and you will survive this place. You have no Mate to protect in here, so remember you must protect your Tri-Link during his experiments. Don't let this mad man have your blood Little Cat. You are stronger than I am, I can feel it. When you leave this place, take Mika with you. Avenge me as well as yourself. Tell our story to the Packs, let them know how we lived and how I died. They will accept you as Kin and you will never walk alone again."

Stryker wanted to breed them to make weapons. The male was named Gaza. He was a cruel man. That had lived a hard life. He had been expelled from the Packs. Something that was rarely done, but he had laid hands on another Pack member. The sad thing was he could have raped and killed any female outside of the Pack he wished. Expulsion was only for committing that offensive again one of their owe females. Mika and Nina were the granddaughters of one of the Elders of the Packs; a Feral by the name of Rex. Rex was wise but also feared. Gaza would have no part in shaming any Kin to Rex. He had listened to the stories of Bonds and Marks. He had searched for his own Mate had come up short. To add insult to injury he had been caught by this Stryker man. He was suffering the indignity of sitting in the HUMAN's cell. It was the Elders fault he was here. If he hadn't been expelled then he would never have been caught. He looked at the new female with interest. The Sisters were off limits but this beauty just might be his for the taking. He would happily do Stryker's business with her and would take pleasure in the process. One didn't have to be a Mate for engage in sex.

Yuri knew she had the attention of Gaza, she wondered if he was her Mate, but was very relieved to see he was not. She didn't feel anything for him. He lusted after her but there was no fire between them. The first round of Stryker experiences had been a barrage of blood test. She had also been poisoned and had organs removed to see if they would grow back. The guards had beaten her within an inch of her life and they recorded how long it took for her to heal. It was discovered that her healing factor was MUCH faster than Nina's. Yuri now spent more time in on the table than either of the Sisters. They did for her what they had done for each other, they shared food and water when the guards were not watching and made sure wounds were kept as clean as possible. One day she was dragged back from the Lab, but tossed into Gaza's cell verse the Sisters.

Gaza was pleased to have a cell mate. He didn't share his bunk, but left the female on the cold floor until she woke up. Once she was awake, he was on her. He had wanted a Mate for a very long time, but she wasn't his Mate and wouldn't have sex with him. He struck her repeatedly and she wouldn't submit to his will. The Sisters hissed and spat at him and told him to leave their Sister alone. He ignored them and tried to force the Little Cat to his bunk and remove her clothing. He found out the Little Cat had very long claws and she healed faster than he did. Until she was drugged too much for her system he couldn't make her submit to his will on the subject of sex. This angered him and shamed him at the same time. The Little Cat was tossed back into the cell with the Sisters. They purred at her and treated her wounds. From that point forward he had an enemy in both the Little Cat and the Sisters.

The next day Gaza was taken to the Lab and he didn't return for several days. During his absences a new male was brought to the cells. He was dragged into his own cell that was right next to the females and across from what was Gaza's cell. The Sisters called him an Elder and they were very sad to see him in this place. They explained that there were 12 Feral Packs in the world. Each Pack was lead by an Elder. There were 13 Elders that made up the Clans and the Clans connected the Packs. The last Elder was called The Seeker didn't have a Pack by choice. He would find new members of our Kind and direct them to a Pack if they wished. The oldest of the Elders were called the Elder Brothers. It was said that the Elder Brothers had been driven from their home as Boys in the early 1800's, they had survived. The Elder Brothers were close to 200 years old and they had created the Packs. They had also formed the Clans back in the Days of Old when they had been hunted for being different. As they had traveled the world and found other Ferals like them, they would help that Feral grow. They found and adopted several Pups and Cubs in their travels. Those Pups and Cubs were educated, trained in how to fight, and they stronger and Packs were born. Their credo was simple "We're Brothers (and Sisters) and we look out for each other. WE take care of ANYTHING that gets in our way." The Elder Brothers were still part of the Clans to this day, but only the Elders knew who the Elder Brothers actually were in the flesh and a few of the very old Pack members.

Gaza had been in Sisters Pack and that is how they knew him. The Clans had meet and it was decided he would be expelled for his conduct against a young Feral female and her family. She hadn't been his Mate, but she had been kind to him. He hadn't accepted her polite No, and wanted to mate with her anyway for the short term. Not all Ferals waited for their true Mate; the one that could provide them with the Bonds and the Mark. It wasn't common, but some of the young ones grew impatient and sought carnal pleasures verse long term fulfillment. It was their loss if they gave in the flesh. This young Feral female wanted the real Bonds and Marks with her true Mate. Gaza had tried to force himself on her. When her Mother had objected as well, he had struck both females in public and told the older woman to mind her place within the Pack. The young Feral female and her family had demanded a trail; it had been a fortnight from the original event. The 13 Elders had come to the village and he had been expelled. The Sisters knew this was one of the Elders that had come for Gaza's Trial.

Within the Feral community, abuse toward Females and Children was unheard of and not tolerated. Females were the life mates of Males; they had place within the Packs as the bearer of Children and the bringers of Peace to a Males' Fire. Children were a gift and Ferals loved their children. Spousal abuse and Child abuse were Human concepts; Ferals didn't have this in their communities.

It took the Elder two days to wake up. He was very weak and they didn't feed him much. The guards wanted him weak, so he wouldn't give him trouble. He was a powerfully built man and they sought to emasculate him at every opportunity. The Sisters and Yuri shared what they had with the Elder. On the third day he finally spoke to them without a fever tainting his voice or eyes. "How long have ya been here Little Sisters? And what do ya know of this place? The Male I scent where is he?" His voice was still in pain, but his questions were direct and to the point. When Yuri saw his eyes, she couldn't look away.

The Sisters answered the Elders questions the best they could. He knew their Grandfather well. Rex was a friend of this Elder and he was very sad to see them in this place. He was also angry with himself for getting caught. It was a foolish mistake to underestimate the enemy. He had noticed the older female with the Sisters. He didn't recognize her from the Packs and he knew all of the Packs well. Her scent was very appealing to him. When he caught her Blue Silver eyes and they started to change to Feral Black. He could feel the Fire beginning to burn within him and he knew he had finally found his Mate! The timing could have been worse. He crushed down the instinct for his own eyes to go Feral Black and the desire to sniff at her to get her scent. She had a LOVELY neck. He couldn't show weakness in this place or the Girls were dead and he knew it.

Yuri was sniffing at the Elder. Mika was the one to notice the reaction and pointed it out to Nina. They both held their tongues. One didn't come between Feral Mates particularly ones that hadn't consummated the mating process. Only one Elder wasn't Mated. They never knew their Grandfather was such a good friend of the Seeker! The Elder wouldn't allow his eyes to change color and Yuri turned her head in shame. The Elder began to speak to Yuri in a language they didn't understand; it had to be Japanese. Yuri then nodded her agreement and moved over to the far side of the cell. The Elder spoke to the Sisters a very low tone. "No one can know what she IS to me in this Place. No one can know WHO I AM in this Place or all of the Packs are at risk. Do both of ya understand? It will mean our lives or worse if they figure it out. Gaza must NOT know she is MINE."

When the Gaza was brought back and he saw the Elder, his face was one of pure hatred. He mocked the Elder for getting caught. The Elder didn't respond to Gaza. He was too busy trying not to notice the lovely scent coming from the other cell right next to him.

Two days later, Nina didn't come back from the Lab alive. They dragged her broken body through the cell's hallway and tossed her out back for "disposal" according to the guards. She stunk of metal and chemicals and pain. The Elder let out a very low and dangerous sounding growl. Mika had tears running down her face. Yuri tried to comfort her Pack Sister and kept rocking and purring at the grieving girl. The Elder joined her in the purring. Gaza had the decency to keep this mouth shut and comments to himself. The Elder was now placed in the cell with the females. The Elder claimed them both as Kin and assumed the role as an Alpha male in the cage. He only had Mika attend to him and let the female attend to Mika.

When Gaza was taken to the Lab he explained to Yuri why he was doing this in Japanese as the girl sleep in her bunk. It had been the first time he had spoken to her directly, "My Mate – the only way to keep Mika alive is for these guards and man that runs this place to think that you BOTH are children of mine. If the handlers find out Mika is not Family, they will kill her. If they figure out you are my Mate they will do worse than kill you to get to me. That is why I haven't asked ya yur name or done anything to start the Mate-Bond process. I ain't rejecting ya, My Mate. I wish to keep the child and ya alive. We will leave this place and I will come back to it with my Brother and some of the Others from the Packs and we will teach this William Stryker a lesson in Pain before we stand upon his broken bones at our feet. Stryker will die for EVERY drop of Feral and Mutant blood he has spilled with such disregard. I promise you that My Mate and I am a man that keeps my promises."

The next morning, the Elder was taken to the Lab and Gaza was brought back. Gaza was different. The smell of arousal was coming off of him in waves and it was directed at the Mika. Yuri hissed at him and kept herself in front of his view of the Girl. Later that day, the Elder was brought back half dead. Mika and Yuri both feared for his life. They gave him food and water and kept the wounds as clean as possible. The problem was Yuri was putting her scent all over the place and his animal liked what he was smelled. The guards noticed the change in the dynamic in the cage. Mika was put in Gaza's cage and he forced himself upon her. The Elder's voice cut between the cages. "Ya would disgrace yurself by warming ya bed with a CHILD? We should have kill ya Gaza. Ya better pray ya die is this hole for I WILL kill ya for what ya done this day." Gaza showed his fangs and continued assaulting Mika. Yuri screamed at him to stop as well. Mika was dumped back into their cage and they tried to help the child, but she was bleeding to death from the assault. They had no way to stop the bleeding on the inside of her body. She died the next day in Yuri's arms. They drug her body from the cage and dumped her body for disposal as well. Yuri wept for Mika and for Nina again. Her Sisters she had lost in this place. The Elder rocked her and purred. She fell asleep surrounded with his scent and he placed her on the bunk and sat on the hard cold floor. He was shaking and the guards assumed it was from rage. It was not.

They moved Gaza's cage to the Elder's old one, so all of the Ferals were on the same side. The Elder was taken to the Lab the afternoon Mika had died. His screams echoed the hallway and the smell of metal was in the air. They tossed the Elder back in the cell. He was naked this time. He had only a dog tag around his neck and reeked of pain, metal and chemicals. They dragged Yuri and dumped her in Gaza's cell. Yuri kept her back to the wall. She knew her claws would keep him away as long as she remained awake. She watched the Elder heal slowly. He was waking up, his eyes were Feral Black and he growled his displeasure at finding her in another male's cage. Yuri made a mistake, she moved from the wall to get closer to the Elder so she could purr. It was the only comfort she could offer and she was trying very hard not have her own eyes go Feral Black. She had to have control now while he regained his own. Gaza scented the arousal and pushed Yuri to the wall. He was going to assault her in front of her Mate.

The Elder saw the male touch his Mate. He let out a dangerous growl. Once that should have stopped all activity, but the other male didn't stop from trying to remove his Mate's clothing. This male had just Struck his MATE. He quickly removed the restraints from his hands and The Elder released his own claws. They were stronger now and covered an unfamiliar metal. He cut the bars as if they were paper and executed the other male. He castrated the other male for BOTH touching the Child and HIS MATE. He left the male bleeding out his life on the cold stone floor after he had spat his contempt upon him. The time for Privacy had long passed and once he had her in his arms he was sniffing at her neck and she exposed that lovely neck to him. The guards didn't stop them when they returned his cage to make use of the clean bunk. They ran and got Stryker. For the 5 days it took for them complete the Mating and Bonding process; Stryker kept them fed and didn't interrupt them. The body of Gaza had been removed.

Stryker was watching the Ferals Rut. He finally had a Mated Pair. He would enhance the Female as well. He would breed them and they would be the Sire's of a whole new breed of Weapons. Weapon X and Weapon Y had just been born. Yuri could still hear Stryker cold calculating laugh as he walked past the cage. It shamed her that this Human was watching her MATE and be with her Mate.

Once their eyes stopped being Feral Black, Yuri was taken to the Lab. They had gassed the Elder and took her from her Mate. He awoke to her screams and the smell of metal. He knew what they were doing to his Mate and he lost all control. He was in the creation Lab and ripped her from the greenish water. Her entire body was aching. He pulled her towards the doors. He had eliminated all the guards. He had easily killed 50 men in fewer 20 minutes. Stryker called on another Mutant weapon to start shooting the "special bullets" to kill Weapon X and Weapon Y. They were outside when the shots rang out. Yuri was pushed off cliff and her Mate was right behind her when she felt him jerk twice. Blood was coming from his head and his eyes were now closed. She couldn't hear his heart beat or his breathing as they fell to the water below. She kept them both from drowning and fast moving water had them miles from base. She knew they had to keep moving, so she kept them in the water. She had snagged a very large log. The river took them for at least an hour. Her Mate was beginning move more, so she got them to the shore.

*End of FLASH*

Victor could clearly smell her emotions as she told her tale. She was scared, she felt shame, and fear. He kept his rage from his face; it would only frighten her more and he didn't need that at the moment. He couldn't keep it out of his scent but she was young and might not know exactly how PISSED OFF he was at the moment. He needed to know the rest of the story. Where they had been for the past 17 years and how they had stayed off the grid. Jimmy had avoided all the Packs for 17 years. The Packs had been actively looking for any sign of him or the missing members. The one thing he did know was William Stryker was a DEAD man. The Hunter was about to become the HUNTED, she wasn't even finished with her story yet.

Yuri continued and Victor focused once again on the story being told to him in her quiet words while Jimmy still slept.

*FLASHBACK*

The first words the Elder spoke to Yuri were, "What yur name Kid? Where are we? And Why are we naked?"

Yuri was taken aback, but she had never been in a Pack and maybe this was the formal introduction he had mentioned earlier. "My name is Yuriko Oyama. My friends call me Yuri and you may as well my Mate. I don't know where we are at the moment, just that we have escaped Stryker. We fled that horrible place with no clothes, so we must find something suitable quickly before we attract the wrong type of attention."

The Elder's eyebrows were at the top of his head when Yuri called him her Mate. He was about to dispute that claim when he noticed his Mark on her neck. He felt his neck and found her Mark as well. He touched the Mark on her neck and felt the Fire in his body. They were indeed Mate-Bonded. He could feel her heart beating racing at his touch. She also told him about the metal on both of their bones. He was sad he didn't have Soul-Bond with his Mate, but that might come with time. Perhaps he would be worthy of a Soul-Bond in time. After all he hadn't even given her his name at the time of Mating and now he had no name to give her at all. That was highly usual to say the least and now he couldn't remember any personal details of his entire life. He knew he needed to keep them moving and he knew he was supposed to FIND someone who could help them. He saw a large cat like looking man in his mind's eyes with large fanged teeth and a clawed hand to match. That man would help them if he could find him. That man was Blood.

They had run in the wilds of Canada for close to 10 years before either of them felt like coming near another human. They had lived off the land and stayed in the caves or old abandon cabins that lined the Northern British Territories. He took the name Wolverine, since it had been on the tag around his neck. The other name on his tag was Weapon X. Wolverine knew how to survive in the wilds. He knew how to make clothes, find shelter, find food, preserve food in winter, and find clean water. Yuri used the name Deathstrike which was on her tag along with Weapon Y. He called her Yuri in private and told him of the Sisters and how they called him the Elder. It didn't mean anything to him now. She also told him there were 12 more Elders and 12 Packs. They would look for anyone like them to see if they could find these Packs one day. Yuri did Soul-Bond them during the first Winter. Nina was right it was the most wonderful thing she had ever experienced.

Wolverine then discovered a "career" in cage fighting. They wandered the fight circuit for another 5 years. He and Yuri kept an eye out of anyone that might be part of the Packs. She knew that as an Elder, if they could find one of the Packs they could find her Mate's Brother and they would honor the two dead Sisters and avenge themselves on one William Stryker. The one problem was, Yuri was afraid of any other Feral Male. Wolverine didn't want to cause her distress, so they would only approach another Feral female and they hasn't found one yet. Wolverine knew a Feral when he saw one, but they had only seen Feral Males in groups of two or more. They had easily avoided these groups and kept moving.

After a very bad fight, one of the fighters had exposed Wolverine for being a Mutant. They had both learned that being a Mutant was a very bad thing. They knew they were different but they couldn't let Other people know HOW different. He had shot Wolverine and everyone saw him heal. They had to run again. The escaped the mob but picked up a stray girl in the process. She was Mutant named Rogue. She was 15 year old and her parents had kicked her out. She could drain the life and/or mutation from anyone she touched. Rogue reminded Yuri of herself and Wolverine also had a soft spot for the child. She would come with them to the wilderness. They had a cabin now and they could keep another Pack member fed thru Winter. The X-Men were tracking the Girl, which is how they found the Feral pair. The Feral Pair agreed to go with the Girl to the school just to make sure it was safe. It was there they met Hank McCoy aka the Beast. He was a Feral like them. Yuri wouldn't spend any time alone with him or any other male at the school. Once he found out from the Rogue they had escaped from a Lab. He made a point NEVER to be a room alone with Yuri. The fact that Hank went out of his way to make Wolverine's Mate comfortable went a long way in Hank and Wolverine becoming friends.

Both Deathstrike and Wolverine had Post Traumatic Stress Disorder on a scale rarely seen. They wouldn't stay in a Medical Lab. Beast had talked Wolverine into one CAT scan to examine his Adamantium skeleton. It was the only time that every happened. Beast noted the two holes in Wolverine frontal lobe, but didn't know what to make of them. Wolverine had clawed the expensive machine and wouldn't enter the room again. Hank had also noted the Mate Mark on Wolverine's lower neck. No one even suggested asking Deathstrike to do a CAT scan. She had shown her claws instead as proof she too had an Adamantium skeleton. Xavier offered to help the Ferals find others of their Kind, so they stayed and helped out. They had been at Xavier's for the past 2 years.

*End of FLASHBACK*

Yuri finally finished her story. She had fresh tears on her face. Lupa had gotten up from Victor sometime during the story and was now sitting on the bed with Yuri and Jimmy. Lupa was rocking her Pack Sister as Yuri cried for Nina, Mika, for herself, and for her Mate. If Gaza hadn't already been DEAD, Victor would have ordered his execution. He needed to choice his words carefully but he was going to put an end to this scent of SHAME.

"Little Sister – you have NO SHAME in this story. Gaza was a poor excuse of a fucking Male. Jimmy executed the little shit faced dog in the proper way! The Sisters WILL BE avenged as he said. You and Jimmy BOTH will be avenged. We will go to William Stryker's Lab and take it apart. There will be a RIVER of BLOOD for Every drop of Feral blood that was spilled in that Lab. We will teach that FOOLISH HUMAN a lesson in PAIN, what is it to be Hunted by a Hunter, and I PROMISE ya Little Sister William Stryker WILL DIE a VERY painful death. My Brother's words will be true. He will no longer prey upon our children." Victor allowed his anger to show from his eyes, but he remained in his chair. His Brother's Mate had a reason to fear men and he wouldn't force HIS presents on her after she had just told her tale. "I'm gonna call the Elders here. I will provide yur account to the Elders at the Clans meeting. Ya will not have to speak of this again. I repeat ya have NOTHING to fear from ANY Male in or out of the Packs or the Clans Little Sister. Ya are a Mated Female to an Elder and ya have a place of Honor within the Packs and Clans. What the Sister's told ya is true; ya will NEVER walk alone again. What they didn't know Little Sister is that your Mate is one of the Elder Brothers. I am the other Elder Brother. We ARE the ELDEST of our Kind and Jimmy has been looking for his Mate for a very long time. NO ONE will EVER touch ya again and that is a PROMISE Little Sister."

Victor was moving to the balcony window. He opened the doors and leaped into the air down to the ground. Once on the ground he let out a mighty ROAR into the night as he moved to the tree line he saw Rex and Medusa materialize out of the darkness. He told them to summon the other Elders. He told them to use both Wraith and Gateway to transport everyone here. They had found James. Now all of the 13 Elders were about to come to the House that Xavier had built. He wanted everyone here in 2 days time. He had found three more missing pack members. He now had an account for 7 of missing 10 members (six dead and one living). They were now going to track down this William Stryker. He told them he needed to be get back to Jimmy. Jimmy was going to play a Key role in finding Stryker; he was one of the best trackers in the Packs and Clans. If anyone could remember HOW to get back to Stryker it was Jimmy. He could sketch a detailed picture after only having looked at the scene for a few minutes.

Victor extended his claws and climbed back up to his Brother's room. Lupa and Yuri were still crying on the bed with Jimmy. Jimmy's nose was beginning to twitch at the smell of Yuri's tears. He was beginning to wake up. This was good. Victor needed to know what Jimmy remembered.

….To Be Continued?

Please review..I so love positive feedback


	4. Chapter 4: Explanations & Introductions

The Hunter and the Hunted

This is my third fan fic using the Elder Brothers, but it's set in an alternate universe and I don't own any of the Marvel X-Men characters. No profit is being made on this fan fiction and I don't own anything anyway. In my movie verse, Victor and James never worked for Stryker. Stryker, Scott, Jean, Deathstrike, John Wraith, and the Professor are all alive and well.

I would also like to give a special thanks to GypsyWitchBaby for letting me borrow her Lupa character. She is a bit different here, but it's the same Lupa you'll all know and love from The Feral and The Dreaming Animal.

Rex, Medusa, Nina, Mika, Banger, Gaza, Black Bear, Grizzly, Hannock, and Haggar are creations of my crazy little mind. As are all the members of the Packs and Clans.

I'm in the process of finding a beta reader. This is a non beta read story. There will be spelling, grammatical, and context errors. I'm writing these stories for pure pleasure and my own brand of therapy from the real world. I am Dyslexic and truly can't "see" some of the glaring errors that offend some readers. If you can't stand spelling mistakes, grammatical error, and words used in the wrong context – my stories might not be for you. If you are interested in being a beta reader, please let me know.

Summary: Someone is hunting down Feral Mutants. Can the X-Men help and get to the bottom of this mystery before more Ferals disappear?

Chapter 4: The Explanation and Introductions (Revised)

**Same time at Xavier's Study:**

Scott and Jean were wide eyed as large Feral left who had silenced Xavier. Ororo knew power when she felt it. Victor had power in spades. Hank was conflicted. He KNEW Victor was indeed an Elder and nothing was ever going to be the same again at Xavier's. Hank put in to words what everyone was feeling. "Clearly Victor shares a healing factor along the same caliber of Wolverine's. He doesn't look to be a day over 35 years old, but in order to be an Elder you have to be at least 100 years of age and extremely wise. The Elders are voted to the Clans by the Packs if the rumors are correct."

Xavier was nodding as well. "The Elder Brothers themselves will also be among the Elders coming to the school. They are the oldest living known Mutants. We MUST convince Victor to introduce us to them. We'll need to find out from Victor how many Elders will be coming to the school. I would love to interview each of them and get their story for our historical records. All of the Elders would have a unique perspective that could give us insight into so many of the modern problems we as Mutants are facing. All of them have lives for a century or more and survived. Not only survived but built a society that has managed to stay out of the mainstream Mutant hatred and thrive. Most Ferals have very distinctive features or characteristics. Yet, I can't find them unless they want to be found. We could all learn from them on how their underground network is set up. It would help us hide the children if it became necessary here at the school."

"Professor are you sure this is a good idea? I mean, Victor came here with an agenda. He already knew that we might have his Brother." Jean was twisting her hair as she spoke.

"Yes, Victor did come under false pretenses. He was looking for Wolverine, but without Victor we wouldn't have a way to warn all of the other Ferals."

Scott interjected. "But Professor, they already KNEW they were being hunted. They also know the name of the man hunting them. Are we going to help them find this William Stryker person? I doubt they are going to turn him over to the authorities."

At that moment a very loud roar echoed around the school grounds. They all ran to the window to see Victor walking towards the woods. Two shapes, one extremely large one materialized. After a short conversation, Victor turned and headed back to the school. He scaled the wall back to Wolverine and Deathstrike's room with his claws.

Scott snorted."I guess Victor had begun to call the Elders? Seriously, are we going to get involved with what they plan on doing to Stryker once they find him?"

Xavier had been pondering the same question in his head. "I hadn't really believed the Packs and Clans existed, but their credo was simple 'We're Brothers (and Sisters) and we look out for each other. WE take care of ANYTHING that gets in our way.' I agree no authorities are going to deal with Stryker. The other concern I have is Stryker might have other Mutant in his care that aren't Ferals. The Feral are only missing 10 Pack members in 25 years. This man could many more Mutant runaways that no one would miss. Let's find out first what the Elders decide and then we can figure out our next move. Ferals don't forgive the spilling of blood. The X-Men do need to help any Mutant in need and Victor is STILL missing some members of his Packs. If there is the slightest chance they could survive with our medical assistance I believe we need to help them."

The X-Men noticed Victor, Lupa, Wolverine, and Deathstrike now all walking towards the woods. Two figures stepped out of the shadows. They all sat down. The male was easily 8 feet tall with bulk to match. He made both Wolverine and Victor look like children speaking to a parent. The female wore a heavy cloak the shadowed her face. She looked at the window and intentionally sat in a way still didn't allow them to see her face when she lowered her hood. Beast spoke. "The Elders have definitely started to arrive. I might suggest fresh barbecue for dinner; most Feral like their meat rare and fresh. Depending on the number of guest we're about to receive they are all going to want to be as FAR away from the children as possible. The same wing as Wolverine and Deathstrike's room would be a good location if we can fit them all. I would also suggest asking Victor how many will be coming and if anyone of the Elders has a special dietary need we'll need to know about in advance." Beast was adjusting his glasses on his nose. "I do believe the woman in the cloak just grabbed and ate a fresh rat before sitting down."

The X-Men didn't know what was going to be decided, but they did know they didn't want to make enemies with the Feral Packs and Clans. If these two Elders, plus Victor were any indication, the Ferals Packs and Clans were VERY strong indeed. Wolverine was one of them as well and none of the X-Men could take him in a one on one combat session. Imagine fighting a whole Pack? William Stryker's days on this earth were definitely numbered.

**Back in the Wolverine's Room:**

Jimmy could hear Yuri crying. He could smell her tears. He also smelled Lupa? And Victor? Shit! He needed to explain to his Brother WHY his Mate smelled like fear all the time. It was offensive to a Feral to spray fear for no reason. Yuri had one HELL of a reason.

He also needed to formally introduce everyone and he finally had a name to give his Mate. Jimmy opened his eyes and looked to see both Yuri and Lupa crying. Victor was coming back in the window and he stayed at the far point of the room. He didn't approach the bed, but his eyes were reflecting a rage that Jimmy hadn't seen in years.

Victor's voice was low and dangerous, "Welcome back Little Brother. By what name do ya want to be called? I see congratulations are in order – FINALLY- and I and Lupa would like our formal introductions to yur Mate. We also have a shit load of Business to discuss, so please tell me ya remember who ya are?"

Well ya can always count of Victor to get RIGHT to the point. Jimmy started to sit up and Yuri helped him when he started to slide down back towards the bed when he had a strong pain between his eyes hit him. He grunted his thanks to her and started to speak to Victor. "Victor – yur gonna have to wait." He turned to Yuri. "I didn't have a name to give ya, my Mate. I do now. My name is James Howlett. Ya may call me Jimmy if it pleases you my Mate." Yuri let go of Lupa and threw her arms around Jimmy's neck as he pulled her into a hug and met her lips with his own. Victor and Lupa were smiling at the couple; a true smile that showed of both pairs of their respective fangs.

Jimmy turned back to Victor. "Ya and Lupa both can me - Jimmy. Victor Creed and Lupa Creed, this is Yuriko Oyama. Ya may call her Yuri if it pleases ya. Yuri, my Mate, this is my Brother Victor and his Mate Lupa. Ya may call them Victor and Lupa. This is my Pack and now we're going to plan on how to teach William Stryker the meaning of the word PAIN."

Victor nodded his agreement but didn't come any closer. "Yuri has just finished explaining were ya both have been for the past 17 years. I've called for the Elders to come here. Rex and Medusa are already on the grounds. The others will be here in two days. Xavier has a few files on Stryker that we can review. I need to know if ya can find yur way BACK to this piece of Human soon to be dead sack of shit."

Jimmy still had an arm around Yuri and wouldn't let her duck her head. He looked her in the eyes. "I'm sorry Darlin.' Ya shouldn't have had to tell yur tale alone. That won't ever happen again." Jimmy turned to Victor. "The place was called Alkali Lake. It's in Canada. It's an underground facility built into the mountain side."

Victor's eyes glowed with even more anger. "Yuri ain't gonna have to tell her tale period. I'll give the Account to the Clans and the Flacon Bitch can kiss my Ass. Ya know she is gonna be the difficult one during the council proceedings. If they require an inquiry its yur call if ya want ta answer it or ignore the request for additional information. I don't have a problem telling the all the Cubs and Pups exactly what were gonna do. That matter ain't open for discussion. We are the ALPHA's of the Clans and they damn well better respect it and know their PLACE. NO ONE embarrasses or shames one of OUR Mates. The situation really is a done deal. You know the Flacon Bitch wanted to call a special meeting to fill ya seat on the council while ya were missing." Jimmy snorted. HE could see her doing that, Falcona and the Elder Brothers never really got along. They would be glad when her time was up on the council. Only they were permanent members. "Needless to say no one voted with her to approve the motion. I almost ripped her fucking wings off and shoved them down her fucking throat for that suggestion."

Jimmy laughed and smiled his thanks to his Elder Brother. Victor won't allow Yuri be exposed to any discomfort during the council proceeding. While it was not normal for an account to be given by an Elder it wasn't unheard of. Plus several of the Elders were very large males and Yuri most likely won't want to be in the room with them. He would speak with her prior to Elders getting here. It was her choice, she was Mate of an Elder and she did have a place the during the council proceeding. Lupa added. "If ya not up to getting a crash course of Pack and Clan meeting protocol, you and I can go for a run around the grounds or something. We don't have to me in the council room."

Yuri nodded her thanks to Pack-Sister. She would have to think about meeting. She hadn't sprayed the room with fear and Victor was still in it. Jimmy started to sniff as the wind changed directions. "Yuri – while don't you and Lupa go get something to eat while I visit with a few old friends? Rex was Nina's and Mika's Grandfather. I wish to give him a private Account before the council session. He is a friend as well as an Elder. I owe him that much."

Yuri squared her shoulders and spoke. "I wish to met Nina and Mika's Grandfather. I wish to meet Rex, so I may thank him for first Pack I was ever a part of in my life. The Sisters were kind to me before you came to the cages as well." Jimmy was proud of her. She was facing one of her greatest fears and he knew Rex was kind man. Jimmy nodded his consent. They all leaped out of the window headed to the woods towards the other two Elders.

Lupa and Victor walked slightly ahead of Jimmy and Yuri. Yuri was slowing down a little when she saw exactly HOW large Rex was. Rex was a large Black Feral Male that could become a T-Rex dinosaur. He stood over 8 feet tall in his Human form. When he changed he was closer to 10 feet tall with a 12 foot range thanks to his very long and strong tail. His skin was very hard, he was super strong, and could spit fire. He was also a healer. Nina and Mika were the last two surviving off springs of his first daughter.

Medusa was also waiting for them. She had pushed the hood of her heavy cloak down and you could see her face. She was green skinned female with hair that appeared to be made up of living snakes. Her tail rattled when she moved it and had a very wicked looking stinger on the end of it. Her hands were clawed. She could never pass for a Human. Her eyes were solid Red and it gave her a demonic look in the twilight of the late afternoon. Medusa was a flyer as well.

Victor and Lupa were already at the tree line and were speaking softly to the others. Yuri was getting a little nervous as they continued to walk. She would not insult the Grandfather of her Pack Sisters or the friend of her Mate. She was determined to greet Rex in the same manner Lupa did if it killed her. She just prayed it didn't involve touching. She wasn't sure she could take that at the moment. He was bigger than Gaza. Jimmy had grabbed her hand and was rubbing it as they walked. He sent via the Soul-Bond "Rex is the biggest ball of mush ya ever gonna meet. He will be angry my Mate, but not at ya. Ferals don't hit their Females or Children Yuri. Rex is a fine example of how a Male should act towards a Female."

Lupa again helped out her Pack Sister and suggested that they all sit down. The other two Elders smelled her nervousness and agreed. Something wasn't quite right with James' Mate. She was skittish for lack of a better word. She was young, but she wasn't that young. They would wait for her to come, both were pleased James had found his Mate. He had waited a long time for his Mate.

Jimmy and Yuri sat down as well. James introduced Medusa and Rex to his Mate. They would call her Yuriko. Yuriko would call them Rex (AKA T-Rex) and Medusa. Medusa only had one name to give out. She had never known her parents and when the Elder Brothers had found her she was half starved and was being stoned to death by a group of European. They had arranged for a safe home for the child with another family that had a special child. Medusa was also one of the kindest people you would ever meet. Her tongue was forked so she spoke with a lisp that made her sound like a snake.

As Jimmy gave the Account of how Nina and Mika had died. Rex had gone from shock, to sadness, to rage, back to sadness, and then finally anger. He thanked James and Yuriko for trying to keep his Granddaughters alive. He thanked Yuriko for comforting Mika after Nina had died. He thanked James for KILLING Gaza. Both Medusa and Rex were no strangers to abuse; they now had a pretty good idea why Yuri was skittish around large Feral Males. Gaza was indeed lucky to be dead.

All six Ferals knew they had watchers from Xavier's Study and ignored them. They would meet everyone when they went into the house to eat some dinner. As if on cue, after the story was finished, Jimmy's stomach let out a large growl that let everyone know the Feral hadn't eaten since he had healed the bullets that came out of his head. They all got up and headed to the house. They would swing by Xavier's study and get the information he had on Stryker on their way to eat. Jimmy suggested they eat outside on the back deck just off the kitchen. It would be somewhat quiet on the back deck. Appearance wasn't an issue at Xavier's. They had some interesting looking Mutants here. Jimmy joked that if they kids could get used to the Blue tailed devil named Kurt Wagner (AKA: Nightcrawler) in the house they could get use to anything. He warned everyone the Elf as he called him STANK under the best circumstances. His mutation caused a sulfur smell similar to rotten eggs.

….To Be Continued?

Please review..I so love positive feedback


	5. Chapter 5: The Elders

The Hunter and the Hunted

This is my third fan fic using the Elder Brothers, but it's set in an alternate universe and I don't own any of the Marvel X-Men characters. No profit is being made on this fan fiction and I don't own anything anyway. In my movie verse, Victor and James never worked for Stryker. Stryker, Scott, Jean, Deathstrike, John Wraith, and the Professor are all alive and well.

I would also like to give a special thanks to GypsyWitchBaby for letting me borrow her Lupa character. She is a bit different here, but it's the same Lupa you'll all know and love from The Feral and The Dreaming Animal.

Rex, Medusa, Nina, Mika, Banger, Gaza, Black Bear, Grizzly, Hannock, and Haggar are creations of my crazy little mind. As are all the members of the Packs and Clans.

I'm in the process of finding a beta reader. This is a non beta read story. There will be spelling, grammatical, and context errors. I'm writing these stories for pure pleasure and my own brand of therapy from the real world. I am Dyslexic and truly can't "see" some of the glaring errors that offend some readers. If you can't stand spelling mistakes, grammatical error, and words used in the wrong context – my stories might not be for you. If you are interested in being a beta reader, please let me know.

Summary: Someone is hunting down Feral Mutants. Can the X-Men help and get to the bottom of this mystery before more Ferals disappear?

Chapter 5: The Elders (Revised)

**Xavier's Study:**

The Ferals walked into Xavier's study. Victor introduced Medusa, Rex, James and Yuriko formally to the Hank, Jean, Scott, Ororo, and Charles. Charles handed over the information he had from the abandon facilities. He also asked about the number and timing of guests.

"There are 9 more Elders coming to make the complete council of 13 Elders. They may or may not bring their respective Mates. Gateway and Wraith are just transportation. Speaking of which, do the X-Men have formal relations with SHIELD?" Victor inquired while flipping through the folder Xavier had just handed him. He passed in on to Lupa who was reading it in full.

Xavier knew of SHIELD but didn't know how to contact them and wasn't sure if they knew about the X-Men's base of operations. "No, we don't have formal relations with SHIELD. Why do you ask?"

"Wraith is one of their men while Gateway is one of us. We'll just have Gateway bring the Elders to yur house. Once the Council has decided, we will most likely be contacting SHIELD but we can Skype them from our computer connections and use the woods or a blank room as the background. Fury gonna want ta know why the Elders are here at the school. He ain't gonna like what we have to say most likely after the meeting, but I really don't give a fuck." Victor growled.

Xavier wasn't sure he wanted to know what Victor meant when he said that, so he asked instead. "Do any of the Elder require any special dietary arrangements? And we would be happy to offer a room for the Council meeting facilities." Victor laughed at that one but replied, "We'll take ya up on the meeting space. Fresh meat is always appreciated. We'll try not to hunt down any of yur local wildlife. The rats are fair game for Medusa I would say; I doubt they will be missed." All the Ferals were smiling; Jean and Ororo looked a little green.

The Ferals had a quick bit to eat on the deck. The barbecue was indeed a good idea. Hank, Scott, Jean and Xavier were enjoying the company of Rex and the Medusa. Yuri was talking more to her Pack Sister Lupa. Ororo had joined the Pack Sisters as well. Lupa had her laptop out was getting the information they would need on Alkali Lake. Per her SHIELD contacts, Stryker was formerly government sanctioned but had gone rogue after his methods had been called into questions and the government had found out about his own Mutant child. Lupa was also working on the DNA information of the three Ferals laid to rest under the Great Oak. She hoped to have that information for Victor and Jimmy before the start of the Council.

Jimmy and Victor were both enjoying the silence and a few cigars before the council session started. Jimmy wasn't looking forward to the proceeding at all, but that was the downside to being and Elder. He could care less what they said about him, but someone offended his Mate; the conversation would go down south very quickly. His conduct at Stryker's base hasn't been the best. Only the Clans Council could order the execution of a Pack member and he HAD executed Gaza without the approval of the Clans Council. He knew a few folks were going to comment on it, but he doubted anyone on the Clans Council would object to the death of Gaza. Abuse again a Child or Female wasn't tolerated within the Packs.

The first wave that Gateway brought included: Tigress, Witch Doctor, Black Bear, and Dragon Fly. The next wave had: Falcona, Wild Thing, Hammer Head, Grizzly, and Mad Dog. Gateway brought all the Ferals directly to Xavier's office. The X-Men now understood that Gateway was a teleporter similar to Nightcrawler but with a much greater range. He could teleport groups of people over great distances. The X-Men had been introduced to all of the Elders. Lunch was being served in Xavier's office and all of the Ferals had made themselves at home. It was a bit of surprise for the X-Men. These folks were Feral, but they were also skilled in communicating with non Ferals. The Clans greeted each other like one big family. It was a real eye opener for the X-Men. Yes, you could see a few standoffish personalities, but for the most part they were very fond of each other. All of the Elders welcomed James back and congratulated him and his new Mate. During the introductions, Yuri managed not to spray the room with fear, but that was mostly due to Jimmy's influence via the Soul-Bond. Yuri kept her back to the wall with all of the Feral Men save Victor and Rex. It was noted by the Elders but not commented upon. Medusa and Lupa had taken upon themselves to make sure no one got to close to the personal body space around Yuri, if James was speaking to another Clan member.

One of the burning questions was if The Seeker was now going to form a Pack of his own or continue to find new strays to send to the other Packs. He personally decided which stray would fit best in which Pack. James had a good eye and instinct for it. His selection had never been wrong. In the 125 years he had been The Seeker only two Pack members had requested to change Packs. Both moved to be with their respective Mates. One of the reasons he had been The Seeker was he was searching for his own Mate as well as new blood. Now that he was Mated, there may be a change in this the role. The Council meeting would start right after lunch and would take place in the war room.

**The War Room:**

Yuri had decided she didn't want to be part of the Council proceeding and Lupa was going to keep her company on the grounds of the school. Sabertooth called the Elder Council proceeding to order and they got straight to the business at hand. Sabertooth provided the accounts of the Alkali Lake facility. He explained the deaths of Nina, Mika, and Gaza. He explained Stryker's collection, experimentation and torture of their fellow Ferals. He also explained the results of two subjects with the Adamantium skeletons. Falcona was scoffing and interrupted Sabertooth's account. It was rude to do so, but Falcona was a very rude Lady. "Sabertooth – these accounts are rather unbelievable. Metal bonding processes? Control Feral weapons? Hidden military facilities that BREED us? Yes something has stolen our Brothers and Sisters but this seems too fantastic to be true." Falcona's mutation allowed her to fly like a giant Falcon. She also had the sharp eye sight and claws of a bird. She was fast but not very strong. She healed but not a fast rate. She was known for her sharp tongue. On this day, if she wasn't careful it might get ripped out.

Several of the other Ferals were shocked at her disrespect yet again. Sabertooth's low and dangerous growl was resounded in the room. It echoed off the walls. "Are ya questioning the Accounts Falcona or are ya questioning the Word of the teller of the tale to the Council?" Sabertooth's sharp eyes were on Falcona. She was foolish enough not be scared. Several other Clan members were hissing warnings to Falcona but she ignored them. Jimmy's low growl was also heard in the room.

"I question both. It is no secret only The Seeker's Mate provided an Account and two of the Accounts are those of Children who loved great stories. The same Seeker's Mate that refused her spot in this Council proceeding? And who will not expose her back to us in a room? What is SHE hiding and WHO is she hiding from? She is young and the young are prone to lying to make a story seem more than they are! I really expected better from the Mate of an Elder Brother." Several of the Elders knew Falcona had finally made a comment the Elder Brothers were NOT going to let pass without a little lesson in respect.

Before she had finished her words, Falcona found herself ripped from her chair and her back was slammed up into the wall. The Seekers eyes were Feral Black and everyone scented his Rage. Sabertooth's eyes were also Feral Black. The Elder Brothers had unleashed the Feral Fury and Falcona realized she may have gone too far in her picking at their expense. The Seeker addressed Falcona. His voice was low and like rolling thunder. "Ya would do WELL to remember yur place, Little Bird. Ya are questioning MY Account not just that of my Mate's. I take offense to being called a LIAR. My Word is my bond and it will not be questioned by an insolent HATCHLING." The Seeker held up his fist and released his claws for the entire Council to see with their own eyes. The metallic SKNIT made more than one person jump. "As you can see the fantastical tale is completely true. I'll be happy to demonstrate how well my enhanced claws can rend flesh from a body if yur volunteering Falcona? I'm only gonna say this once Little Bird, NEVER again issue disrespect towards my Mate. I've already castrated and executed one foolish former Pack member who disgraced himself with a Child, attempted to assault MY Mate, AND disrespect me directly. If ya value your tongue and yur Head, ya would do well to keep yur mouth SHUT until it is ya turn to vote."

The Seeker continued and his harsh gaze circled the entire Council. "This is the ONLY time these Accounts are going to be mentioned within the Packs and the Clans. If I EVER hear of any comments about the Accounts that have been paid for in my Blood and that of my Mate, I will remove the Head of the speaker AFTER I find which Elder has broken the Silence of the Council. I will teach that Elder a lesson in respect before I remove he or HER Head and lay it at my Mate feet as gift. Does anyone have any questions regarding the Silence?" No words were spoken. Most didn't even breathe when his gaze circled the room looking for a challenge to his statement. The Silence had only been evoked once before since the times of the Clans Council meetings had been recorded. Only the Elder Brothers and Black Bear were still alive to remember the details of that event. The events against their Pack members at Alkali Lake would die with the current Elders as well.

His cold gaze rounded the table again and most of the Elders felt themselves sitting up a little taller. Usually Sabertooth lost control of his temper and The Seeker kept the meeting in check. The Seeker's rage was worse than his Brother's for he was completely calm when he spoke. He was not ranting. There was no posturing in his statement; he was not threatening action. He was stating FACTS. They all realized his anger was far more dangerous than his Brother's and they all silently wished never to see it again. "This man William Stryker has spilled Feral Blood. I've seen him spill the Blood of Nina, Mika, and Yuriko. I know he spilled my own and violated my Body by placing this metal in it. He even spilled the Blood of that piece of SHIT Gaza. He has beaten and violated our Females and our Children. He has left them bloody and broken on the cold ground. I'm calling for WAR. We are gonna go back to Alkali Lake in force and kill every man and woman who is participating in torture and killing of Ferals. We're gonna teach William Stryker a lesson in Pain before we stand upon his broken bones. That man is going to learn what is it to be Hunted by a Hunter and I Promise I will have a RIVER of Blood for every drop that was spilled. If any Ferals are living in his cages we are gonna bring them home to the Packs. I'm calling for a second to my proposal AND a VOTE. The vote is for ya to send the Hunters from yur Packs to come and join me and Victor on our little trip. All of the Packs have loss someone thru William Stryker's snatching. It's time was end this and that pathetic little Human's life. There can be no peace for our Kind with him breathing. We have the bodies of three more of our Packs. We don't have an Account of their time with Stryker what we do know is that the Female died in childbirth and that child was LAB created. What say ya?"

Black Bear spoke. While chronologically The Elder Brothers were older than Black Bear; in appearance he was the oldest member on the Clans Council. He appeared to be in his 60's and he had been on the Council for close to 80 years. That was the longest anyone had been on it. Black Bear had been on the first Clans Council with The Elder Brothers. "The Seeker is wise. We cannot allow this mad man to have our Blood and Pray upon our Children. For 25 years he has stabbed at our Packs and killed our Kind with extreme disregard. I second the proposal for WAR. I and my Pack will fight with the Elder Brothers."

Sabertooth said. "The Call for WAR has been issued and proposal has a second. I and my Pack vote for WAR as well. What say the rest of the Packs?"

Medusa hissed. "I vote for WAR as well. I and my Pack will fight with the Elder Brothers."

T-Rex spoke next. "I vote for WAR and demand vengeance for the Granddaughters this monster stole from my Pack. I and my Pack will fight with the Elder Brothers."

Witch Doctor was a great healer; she above all other on the Council HATED war. She turned her gaze to The Seeker. "I vote for WAR. This decision is not taken lightly, but this Human must not be allowed to torture and breed our Females. To live in captivity is a fate worse than death for our Kind. We cannot condemn our Children to such a fate. I and my Pack will fight with the Elder Brothers."

Dragon Fly, Mad Dog, Tigress, Wild Thing, Hammer Head, and Grizzly all voted for WAR and would fight with the Elder Brothers. It was Falcona's turn to speak. She was still pinned to the wall. The Seeker wasn't in a forgiving mood. NONE of the Elders could recall a time when he had used the Feral Fury to get their attention during a Council dispute. They were FERALS after all so it wasn't like fights hadn't broken out during Council proceeding in the past. Usually it was Mad Dog vs Grizzly or Hammer Head vs Sabertooth a few times. Falcona too voted for WAR and said "I and my Pack will fight with the Elder Brothers." When she realized she wasn't going to be let down until she ate crow. She added. "Seeker? I apologize for my rude comments toward you and your Mate. I now understand why she doesn't turn her back on anyone in the Pack. It will NEVER be mentioned again." Falcona was returned to her seat without a sound. The Elder Brothers eyes were still Feral Black. They were still angry. It wasn't lost on anyone that The Seeker hasn't accepted her apology.

Sabertooth formerly ended the Council proceeding. "It has been decided, so let it be recorded. On this day, the Packs and the Clans have unanimously decided to go to WAR against one William Stryker for the atrocities he has committed against OUR KIND and our Pack members. The Silence has been evoked and we WILL never speak of the Accounts again under penalty of DEATH. The HUNT begins in two days. Tell Gateway the list of names and he will bring yur Hunters here. Make yur preparations and enjoy yur time before we HUNT."

….To Be Continued?

Please review..I so love positive feedback


	6. Chapter 6: The Gathering

The Hunter and the Hunted

This is my third fan fic using the Elder Brothers, but it's set in an alternate universe and I don't own any of the Marvel X-Men characters. No profit is being made on this fan fiction and I don't own anything anyway. In my movie verse, Victor and James never worked for Stryker. Stryker, Scott, Jean, Deathstrike, John Wraith, and the Professor are all alive and well.

I would also like to give a special thanks to GypsyWitchBaby for letting me borrow her Lupa character. She is a bit different here, but it's the same Lupa you'll all know and love from The Feral and The Dreaming Animal.

Rex, Medusa, Nina, Mika, Banger, Gaza, Black Bear, Grizzly, Hannock, and Haggar are creations of my crazy little mind. As are all the members of the Packs and Clans.

I'm in the process of finding a beta reader. This is a non beta read story. There will be spelling, grammatical, and context errors. I'm writing these stories for pure pleasure and my own brand of therapy from the real world. I am Dyslexic and truly can't "see" some of the glaring errors that offend some readers. If you can't stand spelling mistakes, grammatical error, and words used in the wrong context – my stories might not be for you. If you are interested in being a beta reader, please let me know.

Summary: Someone is hunting down Feral Mutants. Can the X-Men help and get to the bottom of this mystery before more Ferals disappear?

Chapter 6: The Gathering and the Hunt (Revised)

**Xavier's study:**

The Elders all flowed back into Xavier's study. The X-Men were waiting to find out what was decided. Storm had pointed out that if the Elders were made up of a Council of 13, then that meant James and Victor were BOTH Elders on the Council.

Xavier had been speaking with both Black Bear and Hammer Head before they had left. They appeared to be the Eldest of the Elders and he really wanted to meet the Elder Brothers in the flesh. Xavier finally asked Victor once all the Elders had re-entered the study. "What has your Council decided and will it be possible for us to get a formal introduction to the Elder Brothers?" The X-Men noticed some of the smirks shown in their direction at the question.

Victor had been standing with Black Bear, Hammer Head, and James. Victor turned to Xavier and the rest of the X-Men "Professor Xavier –The Council has decided to wage WAR with William Stryker. We will be hunting him in two days time." Victor traded a glance with James and he nodded. "James and I are the Elder Brothers." Jimmy was having a really good laugh at the looks on Jean and Cyke's faces. It was also the only time he could ever recall, both Xavier and Beast being at the loss for words. Kurt and Ororo just smiled at the two Brothers. Victor continued. "Taping us ain't really an option, we value our privacy. Now if you have specific questions ya would like to ask us, we're gonna be here for the next two days. All of the Elders are gonna be here for the next two days, so feel free to ask questions of the Clans. Black Bear here and Dragon Fly are the Storytellers of the bunch. Grizzly is the records keeper and Medusa has a VERY long memory." Jimmy and Victor left the X-Men to pick up their respective jaws from the floor.

Lupa set up the Skype call with SHIELD for Victor. "Fury, the Packs and Clans have discovered the person responsible for 25 years of disappearing Ferals. We're gonna HUNTING for William Stryker. The mark is in Canada. See to it that yur Eye is the Sky is NOT pointed in that direction. The Clans and Hunters will begin to the Hunt in two days time."

Fury was stuttering, "Wait a minute! Let's discuss this before the Clans and the Hunters start to Hunt. I'm sure we can work this out without bloodshed. Stryker was shut down over 30 years ago when the government kicked him out. Yur information must be wrong!" Jimmy moved toward the screen. SKNIT was heard as he released his claws in front of the video screen. Jimmy's voice was cold. "We're not wrong or misinformed Nick. I've had the pleasure of staying at the facility. Stryker is a DEAD MAN walking. The purpose of our call is to tell ya to STAY the HELL outta our WAY and keep the Eye in Sky away. If ya don't yur fancy steatite is gonna be some very expensive SCRAP metal. The Elder Brothers WILL be playing during this party. We're gonna make what we did to Hitler's concentration camps look like a practice RUN. We ain't gonna allow ya to keep any records on us. Don't make me come and get the records personally. Ya could loss yur OTHER eye in the process. Yur choice, Nicky. Have a Good Day!" Lupa turned off the feed.

**Next Day – Xavier's House:**

The 12 Hunters were beginning to arrive at the school. All the Hunters had two things in common. They all had very high Healing Mutations and they were all over 50 years of age; not that any of them looked it. They were mostly men, but there was one or two exception. Fire Fox was a female that could control fire and she could change into form of a Fox if needed. The Seer could see glances of the future time lines. Her visions were mostly accurate. Snake Eyes was a sharp shooter. Tank and Mace were both very large men. They were muscle and extremely fast. Ghost was similar to Shadowcat except he didn't need to be solid to breathe. Diamond Back was a turtle looking man was very hard skin and a shell that he could move around like a shield. Scanner was strong telepath that could follow a person via brain waves. He could also "Playback" a person's memory and he could show it to a group of people like a movie. Lastly his telepathy could work on a Feral. Chameleon was a tracker that could blend in with surrounding. He was also a sharp shooter. Gateway was a teleporter. Taz and Jaz were twins that could create a blasting weapon similar to Cyclops optic blasts. They were also the jokesters of the bunch.

The X-Men were going to be sending Storm, Marvel Girl, Beast, Colossus, Nightcrawler, Cyclops, Rogue, Iceman, and Shadowcat. The junior team of Rogue and Iceman would remain in the Blackbird with Marvel Girl, Witch Doctor and Black Bear to tend to any injuries or children that were found. Lupa and Shadowcat would also be on the Blackbird trying to hack into Stryker's computers. They would all be the backup team if something went terribly wrong and one of the teams got in trouble. Nightcrawler and Gateway were runners and transportation.

The Clans were be broken up into three teams with specific purposes. The team lead by the Elder Brothers had the most muscle on it. They would gain entry into the compound and deal with most of the soldiers and any weapon's Stryker might have at the facility. The team lead by Medusa would be responsible for getting Stryker and eliminating the doctors. The last team lead by T-Rex would look for the missing Feral and confirm there were no other Mutant guests at Stryker's facility. They would also ensure the cages would never be used again.

Other than Black Bear being displeased they were not allowing him to run with the Clans. No one had a problem with their assigned task.

….To Be Continued?

Please review..I so love positive feedback


	7. Chapter 7: The Fall of an Elder Brother

The Hunter and the Hunted

This is my third fan fic using the Elder Brothers, but it's set in an alternate universe and I don't own any of the Marvel X-Men characters. No profit is being made on this fan fiction and I don't own anything anyway. In my movie verse, Victor and James never worked for Stryker. Stryker, Scott, Jean, Deathstrike, John Wraith, and the Professor are all alive and well.

I would also like to give a special thanks to GypsyWitchBaby for letting me borrow her Lupa character. She is a bit different here, but it's the same Lupa you'll all know and love from The Feral and The Dreaming Animal.

Rex, Medusa, Nina, Mika, Banger, Gaza, Black Bear, Grizzly, Hannock, and Haggar are creations of my crazy little mind. As are all the members of the Packs and Clans.

I'm in the process of finding a beta reader. This is a non beta read story. There will be spelling, grammatical, and context errors. I'm writing these stories for pure pleasure and my own brand of therapy from the real world. I am Dyslexic and truly can't "see" some of the glaring errors that offend some readers. If you can't stand spelling mistakes, grammatical error, and words used in the wrong context – my stories might not be for you. If you are interested in being a beta reader, please let me know.

Summary: Someone is hunting down Feral Mutants. Can the X-Men help and get to the bottom of this mystery before more Ferals disappear?

Chapter 7: The Fall of an Elder Brother (Revised)

The Elder Brothers, Falcona, Mad Dog and the 4 Hunters with them had their hands full. Stryker's final weapon we the last of the missing Feral Males. He had an Adamantium skeleton, he had twin swords in his hands also made of Adamantium, he was a teleporter, he could shoot laser beams from his eyes, he was a telepath, he was a telekinetic, he was a healer, he was super strong, he could shoot poison darts from his figure tips, and he was completely under Stryker's control. Stryker had grafted several mutations into this man's body that were not his own natural gifts. James felt bad; this man could have been him if he had remained in Stryker's care. Stryker had renamed the Feral Male to Weapon XII.

T-Rex's team was getting the Mutant Children to the Blackbird. There had been over 25 Mutant Children and 2 Feral Children in the cages. They were drawing this Weapon out to provide an escape for the Children and T-Rex's team. The Weapon's poison darts could take down everyone but the Elder Brothers and Mad Dog. Their healing factors could repair the damage upon impact. Falcona and the 4 hunters needed some time to recover from being hit. The Elder Brothers had unleashed the Feral Fury. They had already leveled half of Stryker's compound. The Brothers had also eliminated over 50 of Stryker's guards using the Feral Fury. They made energy bands around the fallen Pack Members so they could heal from Weapon XII's darts. Only Jimmy's claws could stop Weapon XII's blades and Weapon XII meant to take off their respective heads. Weapon XII also had a Cleava Blade attached to his belt. All the Ferals had noted it. Cyclops was shooting his optic blasts at the creature and was blocking the blasts with his blades or just healing the wounds outright. There were going to have to do more damage to this creature to take it down. Weapon XII also wanted to take Jimmy out of the fight first, since his claws could hurt it. It had knocked out everyone except Jimmy and Victor. It blasted Victor across the grounds and concentrated its laser blasts on Jimmy. It kept teleporting around him and shooting him in the process. It was fast, but it was beginning to repeat its teleportation pattern. Jimmy waited until he knew the pattern and then ducked for the spot he knew the Weapon was going too materialized. He was gonna take this creatures head before someone got hurt.

Victor saw Jimmy drop to one knee to cut the legs out from under the Weapon and then saw his other claws going straight for the creature's neck. The problem was the Weapon had the Cleava blade in one hand was going to swing it into Jimmy's heart. Victor threw a blast of the Feral Fury to remove the Cleava blade; the felt the energy coming and teleported away. The Weapon knocked Jimmy to the ground again and teleported away.

Mad Dog smelled the assassin first. It had to be another Weapon, but he couldn't see it. He signed two of the Hunters; Snake Eyes who could see extremely well and was a sharp shooter and Tank who was extremely strong and quick. Everyone else including Cyclops was still unconscious or down temporarily from Weapon XII's attacks. The Elder Brothers were still going at it with the Weapon XII. The smell was getting too close to Sabertooth. He must be the assassin's target.

"Look out Victor" was the only warning he got from Mad Dog. Something materialized right to his left above him with another Cleava Blade aimed straight at his heart. Jimmy's Feral Fury blasted the blade out of its hand, while Snake Eyes shot it right between the eyes. Tank was running for the fallen blade, but Falcona got there first. Falcona finally did something useful and broke the blade with a clawed foot before anyone could be harmed by it. Mad Dog picked up the broken pieces of the Cleava Blade and put them in his pouch. The problem was they forgot there was more than one Cleava Blade.

At the same time, Snake Eyes was shooting the assassin. Jimmy could feel the air thicken around him and knew Weapon XII was too close to him for comfort. He began to roll away and put the some Feral Fury bands around his chest in the process for protections from a Cleava Blade. He was also swinging with his claws as he moved hoping to catch the man as he teleported in his space. Jimmy's claws struck the neck of Weapon XII. The creature's head fell one way and its body fell the other way. It was a perfect swipe to decapitate the man. Unfortunately, the Weapon had shoved the Cleava Blade in the side of his neck verse aiming for his chest again. He had never felt it pierce his skin. He just felt his legs give out, began to feel the burning in his Blood, and saw Victor and Mad Dog running to him on all fours. Falcona was shaking her feathers but wasn't coming to his aid? Then he hit the ground and couldn't see anymore.

**The Blackbird:**

The Blackbird was getting full. T-Rex's team with Storm, Beast, Dragon Fly, and Hammer Head had returned with 27 children (2 Feral Female children and 25 Mutant children). This man William Stryker had much to answer for when they had found him. The team had laid waste to the cages. T-Rex has come across an old blanket that boar the scent of Mika's blood. He had ripped all of the cage doors off to free the trapped children. The guards hadn't stood a change. Dragon Fly's diamond hard skin provided an excellent ricochet for the guard's bullets. The Hunter Diamond Back's shell also rebounded all of the bullets back at the guards who lay dead and the team never fired a single shot. T-Rex used his flames to ensure that the facility would NEVER again be used to hold Mutant child, Feral or anyone else. It was as angry as anyone had ever seen the gentle giant. T-Rex started having Rogue and Iceman move children that weren't not ill from the Blackbird to a Clearing in the Meadow; a little ways from the Blackbird.

Gateway popped into the Blackbird. Sabertooth growled curses could be heard. Witch Doctor, Jean Grey, Black Bear and Beast all came running. James lay in Sabertooth's arms and Mad Dog was pulling a broken Cleava from his pouch. The Witch Doctor uttered a curse that made Storm blush. A long bone Cleava blade was protruding from James' neck. He was shivering slightly and was covered in sweat. The Blood flowed from the wound. Jean made a move to pull it out and Hank and Mad Dog stopped her in her tracks. Witch Doctor snarled. "STOP! To remove Cleava Blade Curse without the proper Cure is to Kill the Feral stabbed. Black Bear and Beast wrap his neck to slow the flow of the blood, but do not disturb that Blade in anyway." She turned to Victor. "I need to know what kind of Curse it is to Cure it."

"It had a twin that was almost used on me, here are the pieces. How long before ya know what Curse yur dealing with?" Victor replied.

"I don't know yet, Black Magic is never neat. Gateway - find The Seeker's Mate and bring her here now." Witch Doctor turned her attention to the broken Cleava Blade.

**In the Creation Room:**

Medusa could practically smell the Human William Stryker. He was running scared now that they had eliminated his protection team. Twenty or so men were dead in another section of the compounds. They had also eliminated a group of ten "doctors" that stank of children and pain. As she had executed a few of them, she would see their cold and calculating gaze wondering how her mutations worked. They were evil men and wouldn't be missed by this world. Stryker had used the death of his colleagues to escape.

Stryker was the last one. He was trying to hide his scent but running to every room that smelled of chemicals. This room stank of old pain, hot metal and lots of chemicals. This is the room The Seeker, his Mate, the Child Nina, and 3 another Feral Male had all had hot Adamantium poured on their bones. Deathstrike was hissing softly. She didn't blame the woman; it was her Blood that had been spilled with such disregard. Tigress, Wild Thing, and Grizzly were all growling. The smell of pain did that to Ferals. The X-Man Colossus looked sad. The boy had a big heart.

All of the Hunters were mad. Scanner was looking for the man's mind in the building. He had come this way and they were close. Ghost was moving thru the wall, looking for any sign of Stryker when he saw the man in the next room. Medusa's stinger punched thru the wall. Tigress and Wild Thing started to run Stryker down. Medusa was flying after them and Deathstrike and Grizzly brought up the Pack. The Hunters now had the man. Scanner had Stryker kneeing on the floor with his hands on his head. He couldn't move a muscle if he wanted. Scanner's telepathy was complete and the Human couldn't resist his will.

Gateway appeared. "Witch Doctor requires the presents of Deathstrike." And then he and Deathstrike were gone. The other Elders looked at each other in an uneasy manner. For the Healer to require a Mate, a wound was very bad or fatal. Grizzly grabbed Stryker and they all began to run or fly for surface. Something was VERY wrong and Medusa feared an Elder Brother had fallen in battle on this day.

**In the Meadow:**

A makeshift camp had been set up. If a child wasn't injured they were in the makeshift camp. They had 24 of the children. Only 3 were serious enough to remain on the Blackbird. Jean and Beast were attending those children. Black Bear was sitting in the center telling stories to most of the children. Rogue, Jubilee, Shadowcat, and T-Rex Ice Man were busy feeding some of the children that were hungry. Some of them hadn't had food in a long time. Hammer Head, Storm and Nightcrawler all entertained the child with their respective mutations.

Cyclops, Snake Eyes, and Tank ran into the camp, while Falcona flew into the camp. They started to make their way to the Blackbird. Black Bear excused himself and had Dragon Fly continue the story and stopped their progress with a low growl. "Witch Doctor requires no interruptions to complete her work. The Seeker is very ill. No one else is to enter the Blackbird other than his Mate." He turned and faced the compound entrance; low and dangerous snarl was heard from the older Feral. The extraction team ran to the others. Several of the children saw Stryker and screamed and tried to run for cover until Black Bears voice cut thru the night air in his gravely tone. "You have NOTHING to fear young ones from this Human EVER again. His power over you is finished! He will face Trial and be judged for the CRIMES he has committed again our Kind. Look upon his face young ones and see his fear. Take comfort in the fact that you WILL NEVER see his face again. His days on this Earth are numbered and coming to an End." The children settled down and the adults all moved Stryker the Meadow's edge.

Black Bear spoke to his fellow Elders and the X-Men present. Rogue , Iceman, Jubilee, Shadowcat, and Colossus took care of the children while the adults spoke in soft tones. "Secure this HUMAN. We will wait for word regarding our Brother. Medusa - show him your loving gaze and let him feel the pain ALL the pain that accompanies it?" Medusa complied. Black Bear turned to all of the Feral Hunters. "Scanner begin processing the Human for Trial. He will be his own witness. The rest of you - return to the compound and ensure that any soldier or doctor that has had a hand in the torture of any children or Pack members is dead. Confirm we have secured all survivors. Retrieve any records and give those to Lupa upon your return. Watch yourselves – this Human had two Cleava Blades in his possession. Ensure there are NO more Cleava Blades in this evil place." The 11 Hunters all bowed to the Elders and ran for the compound.

Medusa had recoiled at the mention of a Cleava Blade. "How did this Human get a Cleava Blade? The Black Magic used to create such a blade died over a century ago. Which of the Elder Brother's is injured? And what is the Cleava Blade now?"

Black Bear spoke again mainly to the extraction team from the compound but to everyone else as well. "The Seeker is the victim of the Cleava Blade. There were two such blades. One was for Sabertooth and one was for The Seeker. The Seeker's blade is in his neck. Sabertooth's blade is in pieces. Witch Doctor is attempting to figure out which Curse is on the blade and find a Cure before The Seeker's life bleeds from him body."

Cyclops wanted to know."Why isn't Wolverine healing? His healing factor should take care of the neck wound."

Medusa answered the X-Men. "A Cleava Blade is forged in Black Magic. It suppresses a Ferals healing factor if they have one and it causes the person pierced to bleed to death. The Cleava Blades themselves carry a Curse. Witch Doctor must figure out the Cleava Blade's Curse to discover the Cure to heal The Seeker before he bleeds to death." She could see the really didn't understand. "The Cleava Blade is a weapon that hasn't been used on a Feral since the late 1800's. At that time, the Human Witches and Human Warlocks waged a WAR with the Feral. Twenty of our Pack member's fell victim to the Cleava Blades before we declared WAR. That had been a third of our population at the time. They killed an entire Pack down to the last child. The Elders decided anyone who knew the Black Magic to create a Cleava Blade AND had attacked our Pack had to die. Only three Ferals have ever survived a Cleava Blade attack. Two of them are deceased now of natural causes. The third is an Elder Brother. He survived and I believe Haggar's teacher Merlin was the healer that saved him."

Storm was hopeful when she asked. "So that means James has survived a Cleava Blade wound in the past?"

T-Rex answered Storm's question. "No Wind Rider. The Elder Brother to survive that attack was Sabertooth and the Cleava Blade pierced his foot. To have a blade in ones neck is almost certain death. The only worse place would have been in his chest and that would have killed him in minutes. Scanner must find the Source of the Cleava Blade in Stryker mind. IF another group of Human's knows how to create the Cleava Blades, the Packs are in grave danger."

Falcona hissed. "We should execute the Human who dared to harm our Children and save the Elder Brothers the trouble of a Trial."

Mad Dog silenced Falcona "Victor's instructions were crystal CLEAR. Ensure that Nothing happens to William Stryker. He wants the pleasure of killing the Human himself and he will lay his broken body at James feet before he dies; if Haggar cannot stop the Cleave Curse. However Victor will only Stryker kill AFTER Scanner has found WHO provided the Human with the knowledge of a Cleava Blade."

Black Bear had the final word. "We will honor Victor's wishes regarding Stryker. We will find out who provided the knowledge of the Cleava Blade to Stryker and then we WILL visit that person. The Clans and the Hunters will see to it that that person pays us in BLOOD. We will scatter that person's bones at the foot of James' grave, if Haggar cannot find the Cure in time." All of the Elders growled or hissed their agreement save one. She was still trying a way to kill Stryker before Scanner discovered her secret.

**On the Blackbird:**

The Witch Doctor was cursing in an African dialect rarely used. Deathstrike was at her Mate's side. His eyes were now open but his voice was very weak. "Yuri, Darlin' I'm sorry. I should have seen the Cleava Blade comin'." Victor approached the couple with Lupa in tow. Lupa stood at Yuri's side. "If ya hadn't had blasted the assassin's Cleava Blade, ya would have seen that one comin' at yur neck. The blame in this is mine Little Brother."

Witch Doctor turned to both the Elder Brothers and their Mates. The broken Cleava blade was in her small hands. She was angry for her eyes had gone serpentine. "The Blame for this lies SOLELY with the Traitor within the Clans Council." Now she had everyone's attention. "These Cleava Blades were Feral forged. They both have the bones of a Feral to make the Blades AND they were specifically created to KILL the Elder Brothers. We have a TRAITOR in our mist. The Traitor GAVE the twin Cleava Blades to Stryker 18 years ago. I know WHO the Traitor is in the Clans Council." Yuri climbed onto the bed with Jimmy. Her hands were already stained with his blood. Victor's growl was growing volume as the Haggar continue to speak.

….To Be Continued?

Please review..I so love positive feedback


	8. Chapter 8: Traitors and Hope

The Hunter and the Hunted

This is my third fan fic using the Elder Brothers, but it's set in an alternate universe and I don't own any of the Marvel X-Men characters. No profit is being made on this fan fiction and I don't own anything anyway. In my movie verse, Victor and James never worked for Stryker. Stryker, Scott, Jean, Deathstrike, John Wraith, and the Professor are all alive and well.

I would also like to give a special thanks to GypsyWitchBaby for letting me borrow her Lupa character. She is a bit different here, but it's the same Lupa you'll all know and love from The Feral and The Dreaming Animal.

Rex, Medusa, Nina, Mika, Banger, Gaza, Black Bear, Grizzly, Hannock, and Haggar are creations of my crazy little mind. As are all the members of the Packs and Clans.

I'm in the process of finding a beta reader. This is a non beta read story. There will be spelling, grammatical, and context errors. I'm writing these stories for pure pleasure and my own brand of therapy from the real world. I am Dyslexic and truly can't "see" some of the glaring errors that offend some readers. If you can't stand spelling mistakes, grammatical error, and words used in the wrong context – my stories might not be for you. If you are interested in being a beta reader, please let me know.

Summary: Someone is hunting down Feral Mutants. Can the X-Men help and get to the bottom of this mystery before more Ferals disappear?

Chapter 8: Traitors and Hope (Revised)

Victor was trying to process what he had been told by Haggar. The Witch Doctor's eyes were full of unshed tears. "The Cleava is Feral forged? One of OUR own made and created this weapon specifically to KILL Jimmy and GAVE it ta Stryker!" Victor roared.

Several of the X-Men on the Blackbird were staring at them in shock as well. Tears flowed down Yuri's face as she held Jimmy's head in her lap. His blood was running down her pants. His eyes were closed again. His blood had soaked thru the bandages and flowed over her hands. Haggar quickly continued. "A Cleava Blade can only be created to kill a specific Feral. The handle of this Cleava Blade is forged with the hairs of a Dog, a Wolf, a Wolverine, and a Badger. In short it is to kill James' Feral Canine Beast. The Blood curse on the Cleava Blade is specifically for James. It was dipped in magic that bore something of his body: a hair, a nail, a piece of skin, anything from his body would do. The problem Victor is to break this Cleava Blade Curse and make the Cure I need the Love and Blood of three things: a Blood relative, a Mate, and a Child. James has no Cubs or Pups for me to undo the Cleava Blade Curse. If I pull the blade from his neck without the cure he will bleed out in minutes vs bleeding out in hours. The broken Cleava Blade you gave me confirmed its Creator."

Victor ROARED his rage and his claws extended to their full length. "Haggar – you said that you could prove which Feral betrayed us and murdered my Brother?"

"A Cleava Blade can only be destroyed by its Creator. In additional the broken Cleava Blade you gave me; the Feral bone used as blade is a Falcon's talon. The handle of that Cleava Blade was forged with hairs of a Cat, a Tiger, a Loin, and a Saber. It was designed to kill your Feral Feline Beast. I believe the Blood curse on that Cleava Blade was specifically for you. Falcona was able to break that Cleava's blade. That Cleava is the twin to the one in James' neck. They were forged at the same time over 18 years ago. In her haste to eliminate the second Cleava Blade she has condemned herself and has proven her guilt by being able to break the Cleava Blade."

"How long does Jimmy have? And can ya take his pain away?" Victor asked quietly.

"I can't stop the Cleava Blade Curse, so he will continue to bleed until he is dry. I can stop the pain. He has 7 hours at most and 6 hours at the least." Haggar replied with her head hung low.

Victor formerly inquired. "Do ya Witch Doctor - give ya consent to be absent for the Trial of the Traitor Falcona? And do ya give yur consent for The Seeker's Mate to assume his seat on the Council of the Clans in his place? I intend to lay the Falcon Bitch's broken and dead body at Jimmy's feet before he DIES. What say ya Elder?"

Haggar answered. "I concede my place on Council to attend to The Seeker and I approve both the Trial of the Traitor and the The Seeker's Mate assuming his seat on the Clans Council. Provide my Accounts and make the Council of 11 to avenge the murder of an Elder Brother; A Founder of the Packs and Clans." Haggar's eyes glowed a bright green as she spoke.

"Yuri – Leave Jimmy with Lupa and Haggar; I need yur presence to complete the Council of 11 and the Trial of the Traitor Falcona. Ya will be back before he dies I SWEAR IT Little Sister. Let us tell the others Elder now of the Traitorous actions on Falcona. Gateway - take us to the Meadow Clearing now."

**Back at the Meadow Clearing:**

Stryker was still frozen from the Medusa's glare. Falcona kept trying to talk the others into letting her kill Stryker, but the other knew Sabertooth wanted the Honor of that kill wouldn't her talons anywhere near Stryker's stone figure. The Hunter Scanner was still sifting through his thoughts for the Account of the deaths of their Pack Brothers and Pack Sisters; plus the torture of all of the runaway Mutant children that had been found at Stryker's base.

Sabertooth and Deathstrike materialized in the clearing with Gateway in tow. They approached Stryker's stone figure. Falcona, T-Rex, Grizzly, and Dragon Fly all ensured nothing had happened during his absents. Medusa moved forward and Sabertooth said. "No Medusa - do not unfreeze this piece of Human Shit yet." His hands moved with lightning speed and pulled several feathers from Falcona's wings. He was holding her Pin feathers and she couldn't fly without them. He grabbed her by the neck and lifted her from the ground. His claws ready to pierce her neck and break it if she moved an inch. Falcona froze in Sabertooth's grip.

Sabertooth addressed the shocked Elders. "The Cleava Blade in The Seeker's neck is FERAL created and was given to William Stryker over 18 years ago with its twin blade. BOTH Cleava Blades were created from a Falcon's Talon. One Falcon Talon for each blade. Witch Doctor has confirmed the Cleava Blade can only be destroyed by its CREATOR. Flacona destroyed the Cleava Blade from the Assassin."

As the other Elders processed the full meaning of what Sabertooth had said. He continued to speak. "I'm calling for a special Elder Council. I'm calling for the immediate REMOVAL of Falcona as an Elder. We need 11 Elders to hold chambers. I propose that The Seeker's Mate be allowed to sit in his seat on Clans Council. I understand Deathstrike is NOT of age for the Council under normal circumstance but it IS her right as his Mate. If anyone wished to challenge her right to The Seeker's seat, I will be her Champion. Falcona is gonna be tried as the TRAITOR she is to the Clans and the Packs. She gonna be tried for Murder of The Seeker; an Elder Brother and a Founder of the Packs and Clans. Lastly she gonna be tried for the Murder of our 8 Pack Brothers and Pack Sisters who died at the hands of William Stryker. What say ya?"

All the Elders agreed to Deathstrike taking The Seeker's place on the Council so the Trials could take place. Sabertooth had Medusa freeze Falcona to stone. Her objections were hurting everyone's ears once she had found her voice again. Dragon Fly spoke. "If Haggar knows the origins of the Cleava Blade, she can make the Cure to the Cleava Blade Curse, can she not?"

"No, the Falcon Bitch chose the Cleava Blade Curse well. The Cure requires the Blood and the Love of three things: a Blood relative, a Mate, and a Child. Jimmy has no cubs or pups. He and Yuri ain't had a Baby yet. I want the Trials completed and the sentences carried out before the sun sets on this day. I will lay my Brother's Murderer's Body at his feet before he dies this day. Haggar gives him 6 to 7 hours of life and I want the Trials completed in 3 hours. Scanner – I need to know when Falcona MET William Stryker and how he came in procession of the two Cleava Blades made from Falcon Talons."

Several of the Elder growled or hissed their agreement. Justice would be swift this day. Dragon Fly spoke again. "Victor – wait. You've over looked something! James was Father to several children. Most of us were lead to the Packs by HIM personally. If the Cleava Blade Curse calls for the Love and Blood of Child that call him Father, there are HUNDREDS of Pack members that can stand at his side. Hell, half of the Clans Council can stand at his side."

Victor rounded on Yuri. "The Cure requires that it be a Child not at the age of majority. If I know my Brother he picked up Strays and brought them home to Xavier's much like he did with the Packs. Yuri - who at Xavier's would have the Love of Child for him and consider him their Father?" Victor's eyes burned into Yuri's.

Yuri's eyes were growing wide and you could see hope in them. "The Rogue, Jubilee, and Colossus all consider him a Father figure and have love for him in their heart."

Victor turned to Gateway. "Bring those three children to Haggar NOW and then come and get Yuri and myself!" Gateway disappeared before Victor had finished speaking. He turned to the other Elders. "Don't let ANYTHING happen to either Falcona or Stryker until we return. Scanner once you finished with Stryker's Accounts; do the same to the Falcon Bitch." Yuri hugged Dragon Fly her thanks for the suggestion that might save her Mate's life and then both Victor and Yuri were gone as Gateway returned for them; taking them to Haggar in the blink of an eye.

**Back on the Blackbird:**

Nothing Jean or Hank tried to do would stem the flow of blood from James neck. Haggar was chanting and floating a little above James as he lay on the foldout bed in medical bay. James was growing paler. He was sweating and shivering between labored breathes. Gateway appeared with The Rogue, Jubilee, and Colossus and left again. He returned a second time with Yuri and Victor.

"Haggar – these three Children consider James a Father figure and have love in their hearts for him. Do you still have time to break the Cleava Blade Curse? And make the Cure with our Blood?

"Yes!" Haggar exclaimed. She ripped medium sized metal bowl from the wall with her telekinetic grip. She also got three large bandages and ripped them in to long strips and put them in the bowl. She pulled a wicked looking knife from her belt and said a Voodoo incantation over the blade. She turned to the Children first. "I will need some of your Blood for the Cure to save his life. The Blood must be given freely." Three hands, one gloved, were shoved in her face. She got the Blood offering from each child's hands in the bowl and told the child not wipe the extra blood from the hand. She got Yuri and Victor's Blood as well and added it to the bowl. The bowl was floating above James now and the bandages were beginning to become red with the combined Blood offering. She turned to everyone. "When I call for his Blood, Victor you lay hands on him. When I call for his Mate, Yuri you lay hands on him. When I call for his Children, you three will lay hands on him. You all must touch him with the hand that has given the Blood. This will be done TWICE. Once to remove the Cleava Blade Curse and one to HEAL the Cleava wound with the Cure. Do you understand your roles? Once this begins I can't stop the Black Magic." Everyone nodded. "Gateway – take all of us outside the Blackbird. I will need to call down the sky to remove the Cleava Blade Curse."

The second they were outside; the Witch Doctor started to chant an incantation from the Days of Old. Her dark brown eyes began to glow with a Green light and became serpentine orbs. Her fangs grew in her mouth as she continued to chant. Her long black dread locks began to whip around her body. Her long white robes seemed to take on a life of their own. James' body was now floating at waist level. The Witch Doctor and the bowl with the Blood were both floating above him. Victor, Yuri, Rogue, Jubilee, and Piotr were standing in a circle around James floating body. The sky opened up with lightning as the Witch Doctor continued her chant. The Cleava Blade began to move from James' neck and pull free with a wet popping sound. Blood poured from the open wound at an alarming rate. The Witch Doctor voice rang out. "I call upon the Ancestors and the Goddess to remove the Cleava Blade Curse upon the youngest of the Elder Brothers. To remove the Cleava Blade Curse I have offer the LOVE of his Blood, his Mate, and his Children." Victor, Yuri, Rogue, Jubilee, and Piotr all placed their hands on James. His neck stopped shooting out blood. The wound was still anger looking and dripping blood. Witch Doctor's voice rang out again as the sky cracked with rolling thunder and lightning. "I call upon the Ancestors and the Goddess to allow the Cleava Cure to flow through the youngest of the Elder Brothers' body. I offer the Blood of his Blood, his Mate, and his Children. REMOVE the veil that prevents his healing. REMOVE the wound that robs him of LIFE. BREAK the Cleava Blade that has pierced his Soul and Body. Let the Cleava Blade become poison to its Creators!" The sky cracked open one more time and then the bandages that Witch Doctor had soaked in their Blood began to wrap around James neck wound. When they touched his skin, they became white and absorbed all the Blood from the Cleava blade. The bandages stayed in place without anything holding them and the blood stopped flowing from his neck. Witch Doctor floated down the ground and turned to Victor. "It is DONE Elder Brother. The blade can't harm your Brother again. The Cleava Curse has been removed and the Cleava Blade will now be poison its Creators; this will be you're final evidence at the Traitor's Trial. This Cleava Blade will only KILL its Creators."

….To Be Continued?

Please review..I so love positive feedback


	9. Chapter 9: Results and Truths

The Hunter and the Hunted

This is my third fan fic using the Elder Brothers, but it's set in an alternate universe and I don't own any of the Marvel X-Men characters. No profit is being made on this fan fiction and I don't own anything anyway. In my movie verse, Victor and James never worked for Stryker. Stryker, Scott, Jean, Deathstrike, John Wraith, and the Professor are all alive and well.

I would also like to give a special thanks to GypsyWitchBaby for letting me borrow her Lupa character. She is a bit different here, but it's the same Lupa you'll all know and love from The Feral and The Dreaming Animal.

Rex, Medusa, Nina, Mika, Banger, Gaza, Black Bear, Grizzly, Hannock, and Haggar are creations of my crazy little mind. As are all the members of the Packs and Clans.

I'm in the process of finding a beta reader. This is a non beta read story. There will be spelling, grammatical, and context errors. I'm writing these stories for pure pleasure and my own brand of therapy from the real world. I am Dyslexic and truly can't "see" some of the glaring errors that offend some readers. If you can't stand spelling mistakes, grammatical error, and words used in the wrong context – my stories might not be for you. If you are interested in being a beta reader, please let me know.

Summary: Someone is hunting down Feral Mutants. Can the X-Men help and get to the bottom of this mystery before more Ferals disappear?

Chapter 9: Results and Truths (Revised)

Victor took the Cleava Blade from Haggar's hands. He put the cursed weapon on this belt. James was still very pale and his breathing was still labored. Victor also smelled pain. He asked. "How long will be till the poison leaves his system and he starts to heal?"

Haggar regarded James as he still floated in her telekinetic grip. They were walking back to the Blackbird. He needed rest, so the X-Men's plane was the best option. "I would estimate he has lost close to 70% of his blood volume. That will need to be replenished before he can heal at his normal rate. While the Cleava Blade Curse has been removed; his healing factor is still not functioning due to excessive blood loss. He must not get an infection until both this blood volume returns AND his healing factor is restored. He is very weak at the moment and would not be able to withstand any more serious complications. If we keep the wound clean, keep his body hydrated, and allow him to rest. He will recover from this attack. I can cast a healing spell that will induce sleep. Rest is his friend right now." Haggar put James back on the pull out bed in the Medical Bay. Yuri was again sitting on the bed with Jimmy's head in her lap.

Scanner was going to need some time to process Falcona's memories, so he would leave Yuri here until he was done with his task. He still needed her for 11 on the Council for the Trial. He didn't want Witch Doctor away from his Brother in case something came up. "I'll return to Clans and share the news. Once Scanner has processed both Stryker and Falcona, I'll return for Yuri. Hagger - I still want ya at Jimmy's side until the danger has passed. We're in yur debt and we wouldn't forget."

"You owe me No debt. If James hasn't found me when he had as a child, I would have been burned at the stake for being the Witch I am. My tribe feared me and wanted me dead. James placement of me in my Pack gave access to a world I had no idea even existed. He showed me that I wasn't alone. Merlin and his Mate became the parents I never had in my Tribe. "

**In the Meadow Clearing:**

Scanner had finished with Stryker's memories. Sabertooth had been correct. Falcona HAD known Stryker before this day. It made Scanner sick to see Stryker's memories, but it had given him a time frame to start in reviewing Falcona's memories. The woman was quite mad. She was drunk with power. Power that wasn't real; but only perceived in her own head. She HATED the Elder Brothers and wanted their power and status for her own.

Gateway popped in with Victor. All of the Elders turned towards the large Feral as well as the X-Men. Sabertooth saw and smelt the concern, so he got right to the point. "The Cleava Blade Curse has been successfully removed. He ain't outta the woods yet, but Haggar feels he can heal with rest and no further complications. He'll stay on the Blackbird for now; it's the cleanest place we're got at the moment. Infection is a concern until his Healing Factor is back online." The looks and smells of relief greeted him as he finished speaking. Dragon Fly had been right. Most of the current Clans Council had been lead to the Packs by Jimmy. Jimmy really did play a key role in the Packs and the Clans. While he was the Eldest of them, Jimmy was the one that had seen the need for the Packs and Clans all those years ago. Victor had openly mocked his as going soft when he kept picking up Strays, let alone payin' for their schooling, and setting them up in safe places. It had taken 25 years really for Victor to get on board with the idea of the Packs. Now it was as if they had always been in place. The Clans Council had also been Jimmy's idea to keep the Packs in touch with each other. It also allowed un-Mated members to meet once they came of age. He might be the Head of Clans, but Jimmy was the one with the Vision. He had good instincts about certain things and Victor did recall a time when Jimmy had said Falcona would betray them. He sometimes wondered if his little Brother really did have the Mutant gifts of a Seer on top of everything else.

The 11 returning Hunter approached the Elders. They reported the base had been cleansed and no other Mutants were alive in the facility. They had recovered a large number of files. Victor told Taz and Jas once the Trials were over and just before they all leave this place, they should destroy Stryker's base. They would obliterate in on the inside and outside. They would flood the facility after they left using the local dam. It would "break" and cover the secret base, to ensure no one would ever use it again. All of the pain that had been caused here would be laid to rest.

It had taken Scanner close to 5 hours to process Falcona's memories and he needed time to rest. The Trial would start in Morning. All 25 of the Children were out of the Medical Bay and Gateway was going to take them back to Xavier's. He was going to have a lot of new students. The two Ferals Female Children would be staying with the Clans for now and later, once The Seeker was feeling better they would be placed into their respective Packs. The Elders had decided it would be an open Council session. Anyone who wished to attend; see and hear the testimony for both William Stryker and Falcona could witness it firsthand. All of the X-Men senior teams were staying with the exception of Jean Grey and Nightcrawler. Rogue, Colossus, Shadow Cat, and Iceman all were going back to the school to stay with the Children. Professor Xavier was also coming back to see the Clans Council Trial for himself. The Ferals structures and court system fascinated him; he wouldn't miss an opportunity to see it firsthand. Even Scott had to admit; he had been expecting more of an execution regarding Stryker. The Fact that the Man was going to receive a Trial had surprised him.

The Hunter Seer requested to speak with Sabertooth and the Elders. She had been the Hunter from Falcona's Pack. She was deeply troubled and needed to speak. "I need to beg the Clans Councils forgiveness. I have had a part in this pack of lies and it DID cost the lives of at least four Feral Females that I know of. My actions also cause The Seeker great pain. I SWEAR I didn't know what Falcona was doing or I would have come forward sooner."

The Elders looked at the Hunter. She wasn't lying to them and she WAS deeply ashamed. Black Bear said. "What are you speaking about Seer? Explain what you mean regarding the loss of four of our Pack Sisters?"

The Hunter began her tale. It started 20 years ago. Seer had had a very strong Vision. Her Pack-Sister was in danger from a Human with cold Blue eyes, and hatred in this heart. He was hunting their kind. She had told the Elder Falcona. Falcona was going to the Clans and she would share the news of her Vision and the Council would be better prepared for the attack on this Human. Falcona had returned and said sadly they had been unable to save the Pack Sister, but to let her know if she had anymore Visions so she could warn the other Packs and any members that might be snatched by this Human. She did have other Visions, of the Feral Farmer Sisters that would be snatched. She had a Vision of Feral Child that would become a young woman who would die with a Lab created child at the hands of this madman. She told Falcona that The Elder Brothers themselves would be taken if she and Mad Dog didn't arrive early at the meeting place. The Snatchers knew the location of the meeting, it was a trap, and a man called Stryker was coming for them ALL. He wanted to claim the Elder Brothers for his Labs. Falcona had left immediately to warn the Elder Brothers with Mad Dog. Upon her return to her Pack, she thanked the Seer for the information and told her it had saved one of the Elder Brothers; the Sabertooth had been spared, but monster had The Seeker. Lastly Seer told the Clans of the Vision she had had at Xavier's of how The Seeker would fall in battle. She had NO idea Falcona wasn't sharing this information with the Elders on the Clans Council. The Hunter fell silence and waited for them to pass judgment on her.

Sabertooth, T-Rex, and Mad Dog were ready to kill from the looks of it. Tigress was the voice heard. "Seer – will you allow Scanner to read your thoughts? He can cross your thoughts with those of the Traitor Falcona it will add to the evidence?" Seer agreed and went to bed down for the night.

Sabertooth went for a walk along the water's edge. He was reflecting when Mad Dog and Grizzly approached him. "You should rest, Victor. Tomorrow is going to be a long day." Gary said in his grizzly voice. He was named Grizzly for his size, the amount of hair that covered his body, and gravely sounds of his voice. He was also very large and moved like the bear he was named after. Sabertooth eyes reflected the campfire light back like a cat. Both Elders knew he was in foul mood. He was concerned for his Brother and angry at the Traitor. They had decided to approach the Elder in case he needed to burn off some extra energy in fight. They were all sparing partners after a fashion. While they did argue a lot and fight over things more than one a time or two; there was really no bad blood between them. Gary and Banger were some of Victor's closest friends in the Clans. If Victor needed to vent physically, both men could take it. When he spoke it was very low and dangerous. "I just needed some air to clear my head. I ain't in the mood to fight ya. I was trying to figure out how Jimmy knew from the start that Falcona was no good."

Mad Dog had been thinking the same thing alone those lines. "I can't help remembering that James voted against approving her to the Clans Council and you voted the same way. Since you're votes were last, there was no discussion. She had the majority and was elected to the Clans. Why? Why did you and James vote against her?"

Victor shook his head. That was exactly the thing he had been pondering. "Jimmy said he had a bad feeling about Falcona. He ain't one to dismiss his gut instinct. He never liked that Claymore had dies in the plane crash. He actually looked into it but could find any solid proof of foul play; only a set of events that never really added up. The death of Claymore and his family paved the way for Falcona to run for Clans Council seat. That too didn't wash well with Jimmy. He said she ran for seat like a politician. He pointed out that all of the other Elders had been approached by their respective Packs to represent them on the Clan Council. Falcona had solicited her Packs support and with Claymore dead, there was no clear successor. He said she was power hungry and he just had a bad feeling about her in general." Victor turned to both men and looked them directly in the eyes. "I asked him to think about it differently, if he ran across her and she wasn't already a member of the Packs; which Pack would he recommend for her. He told me, he would have left her Unclaimed. He wouldn't have approached her and told her about the Packs. I reminded him that he's only left one other person Unclaimed and it was harsh to let one of our Kind walk alone. He looked me dead in my eyes and reminded me that man he left Unclaimed become known as Jack the Ripper in the Human world. One of the largest mass murders the world had ever known. He told me point blank period, he didn't know when, or how, or in what circumstance, but he DID know Falcona was going to betray us. He said that Frail is Poison and her Orb was too Dark for his taste. He couldn't prove anything about Claymore, so he kept his opinion to himself. He requested that come to him last for the vote."

Mad Dog asked. "What did he mean when he said her Orb was too Dark for his taste? What is an Orb?"

Victor turned back Banger. "Well that's the part he really didn't want to explain to the Clans. Ya see Mad Dog, all Ferals have a Beast. That's what makes us Ferals. Jimmy can SEE that Beast's light inside a fellow Feral. He calls the light an Orb; the brighter the Orb the purer the Soul. It's part of what makes him such a great Seeker. He literally knows a Mutant when he sees one in his travel. It ain't something he likes to talk about because it makes some folks uncomfortable. His animal empathy also lets him get along with most Ferals or Animals he meets. Something about Falcona has always rubbed Jimmy's Beast the wrong way. That's why I voted against Falcona. I'm old enough to know that I don't understand everything that is exists in this world. I can't see Orbs or talk to Animals, but Jimmy can do both of those things. I use to get on him constantly for bring home stray critters. He can be the fucking Pied Piper of Ferals and Mutants when he wants to be; he's always picking up a Stray kid. The more I think about, the more I suspect it ain't just restricted to Ferals and Mutants. He can also avoid a Human with bad intentions. I remember what he said about Hitler before he really came to power in World War II; that someone should put him down like a rabid dog before he hurt a lot of folks. At the time, I wasn't interested in getting involved in Human business. It wasn't until Hitler attacked and one of our Packs got caught up in the Concentration camps that The Elder Brothers got involved and we started to liberate the Concentration camps. We could have saved thousands of lives if we had put Hitler down like a rabid dog like Jimmy had suggested. It makes me think sometimes that Jimmy really is a Seer on top of everything else he's got going on in that head of his."

Victor bid the other two Elder's goodnight and headed back to the Blackbird. All of the other Elders slept as well. They took turned ensuring that nothing happened to either Stryker or Falcona. The only ones not part of it were Sabertooth and Witch Doctor. Both were with The Seeker in the Blackbird. Yuri and Lupa were on the ship as well. Yuri was sitting with Jimmy's head in her lap again. She was cat napping with her back against the wall of the ship.

Victor sat down next to Lupa as she sifted thru Stryker's files. "What are files telling ya, Baby Girl?" Lupa had woken Beast to help her get thru the files. "Stryker well documented his torture and murder of hundreds of Mutants and several Ferals. Ferals were he preferred candidates to make weapons out of to hunt other Mutants down. Mutant runaway children were his talent bank to steal Mutations. One of the doctors found away to combine mutations thru grafting the genes from the Mutant Children to the Feral hosts. Stryker destroyed two Feral weapons finding out which combinations of mutations couldn't not be combined. Their bodies were torn apart from within from the various mutations reacting to each other. Weapon XII and Shadow Assassin were his two best weapons. Both were based off of Weapon X and Weapon Y's skeletons. He has had a twenty year relationship with the Traitor. She looked the other way while he collected Female Ferals. Stryker didn't why she betrayed her fellow females Ferals and he really didn't understand the how powerful the Cleava Blade Weapons' were that she provided him. When Jimmy was caught, Stryker was expecting you my Mate as well. If Stryker followed Falcona's instructions, Jimmy would have been stabbed with the Cleava Blade weapon upon capture. Stryker tried instead to breed him with the Feral females in his care. When he and Yuri began the Mate-Bond, he decided to breed them to create all of his future weapons. Jimmy broke free right after Yuri treatment on that butchers table and they escaped. You know the rest of the tale."

Victor spoke and Yuri, Haggar, Hank and Lupa were all looking at him. "Lupa and Hank have this information available for the Clans Council. Both Stryker and Falcona are going to be their own witness for the Trials. Scanner has processed their memories and will show them to the Clans and the X-Men. We'll hear this additional information at the end of the Trials. I doubt it can be more damning that their own thoughts and memories."

….To Be Continued?

Please review..I so love positive feedback


	10. Chapter 10: Falcona's Account

The Hunter and the Hunted

This is my third fan fic using the Elder Brothers, but it's set in an alternate universe and I don't own any of the Marvel X-Men characters. No profit is being made on this fan fiction and I don't own anything anyway. In my movie verse, Victor and James never worked for Stryker. Stryker, Scott, Jean, Deathstrike, John Wraith, and the Professor are all alive and well.

I would also like to give a special thanks to GypsyWitchBaby for letting me borrow her Lupa character. She is a bit different here, but it's the same Lupa you'll all know and love from The Feral and The Dreaming Animal.

Rex, Medusa, Nina, Mika, Banger, Gaza, Black Bear, Grizzly, Hannock, and Haggar are creations of my crazy little mind. As are all the members of the Packs and Clans.

I'm in the process of finding a beta reader. This is a non beta read story. There will be spelling, grammatical, and context errors. I'm writing these stories for pure pleasure and my own brand of therapy from the real world. I am Dyslexic and truly can't "see" some of the glaring errors that offend some readers. If you can't stand spelling mistakes, grammatical error, and words used in the wrong context – my stories might not be for you. If you are interested in being a beta reader, please let me know.

Summary: Someone is hunting down Feral Mutants. Can the X-Men help and get to the bottom of this mystery before more Ferals disappear?

Chapter 10: Falcona's Account (Revised)

Early the next morning, Victor spoke with Yuri before the Trial. He explained that it was her duty to listen to all of the testimony for each of the accused minds and make a decision that was in the best interest of the Packs and that her personal feelings had no place on the Clans Council Chamber. The Clans represented the Packs and they had a responsibility to rule fairly and justice regardless of the situation. Only the Clans could declare War on something for the Ferals. Only the Clans could execute a Pack Member or remove a Pack Member. He told her that she would be the first person EVER to sit on the Clans Council that was less than 100. The reason everyone was over 100 on the Clans was that was the age Victor and James had decided when most Ferals gained some wisdom and perspective regarding life. An older Feral wasn't as prone to give in his or her Beast and would truly make the best decisions for the Packs. Yuri promised not to shame either Victor or James with his selection of her to the Clans Council in James' place.

Nick Fury had materialized that morning with Wraith in tow. Fury wanted to stay for the trial of Stryker and Falcona. He pointed out that if he could stay, there would be no future questions regarding how Stryker had been handed. Victor agreed. After all it was an open chamber and SHIELD was a known entity to the Ferals, the Clans, and the Packs. The Elder Brothers had done work for SHIELD in the past. Jimmy had always called it good relations. Victor also knew that Nick wanted to see how Jimmy was doing. They were friends. Since he was the Eldest of the Jimmy's Pack, he introduced Jimmy's Mate to Nick. Nick warmly congratulated Yuriko. Jimmy was still asleep this morning. He didn't smell to be in quiet as much pain as yesterday, but he was still very pale. The shaking had stopped during the night and Victor was glad of that fact. Haggar was now pulling out the blood that had gone in his lungs and stomach while the Cleava Blade had been in his neck. It looked truly gruesome, but allowed him to breathe easier than the day before. Yuri had scented her Mate one more time with a kiss to the forehead and said she was ready to leave. She was standing tall. She was still a little scared of large males, but she was not going let Victor or Jimmy down in the Clans Council Chamber hearing.

All of the Elders were sitting in a circle of various chairs. Stryker and Falcona were in the center of the circle still frozen by Medusa with Scanner in between them. The outer circle included: all 11 of the other Hunters, Scott, Ororo, Hank, Lupa, Charles, Nick, and Wraith. Victor called the Trial to order. "We're here today to hear and see the personal Accounts of both Falcona and William Stryker for the crimes committed against our Feral Brothers and Sisters as well as other Mutants as a whole. Falcona is being tried as a Traitor to the Clans and Packs as well as an attempted Murderess. Stryker is being tried as a Murderer, a Torturer, and for crimes against Nature. This is an open Council so anyone may see these people for themselves. Both Falcona and Stryker face Death if their own minds confirm their guilt of these crimes." He looked to Scanner. "Who's Account should start first? Who contacted who first?"

Scanner addressed the Clans Council, "Elders I suggest the Accounts being with Falcona. Her testimony predates Stryker's."

Victor's voice rang out."Proceed. Link the minds of all who are here for the Trial and part of this Council Chamber that are here for the Truth. Ensure that our senses are still aware of the present realm."

Scanner reached out him mind and bridged everyone to Falcona's thoughts. The Account began 20 years ago. It was evening and Falcona was tampering with a large plane. The plane was in an airport repair bay. She was just finished putting the final panels of the metal. She had done it. The metal would give way during the crash and with a little luck would decapitate the Elder Claymore tomorrow. She might even get lucky and kill his Mate as well. Claymore had been asked to sit on the Clans for another 40 year term by some of the Pack members. He was foolishly considering it verse giving another person a chance to sit on the Clans; namely herself. He had to die then it would be her turn on the Clans. She already had some support. The Clans were leading the Packs in the wrong direction and she aimed to change it. They were getting too soft with the Humans. Humans should be at Ferals feet!

Scanner shifted Falcona's Account forward. All of the Elders had come to the Claymore's Pack home in Europe. His death and that of his family had been a great loss to the Packs and the Clans. They had laid the Claymore's family to rest 6 days ago and now her name had been submitted to take his seat on the Clans. It couldn't have gone any better than she had planned it. The "accidental bird strike" to the plane's engine had not only killed Claymore and his whole family; it had killed all of the humans on board the plane as well. No one was suspicious of the accident. It was truly 'unfortunate" the folks in that section of the plane had been decapitated on impact due to a faulty section in the plane. Oh well, it was a GREAT pity.

The other Elders had received her name and would be voting on it shortly. She was nervous; this was the one part of her plan that she NEEDED them to do what she wanted. She had taken to the air for a little flying it always calmed her down. She was on top great hall enjoying the view when she heard some of the Elders below enter the tower level of the great hall. She was down wind so they didn't know she was there. It was the Elder Brothers themselves. She listened to them and didn't move a muscle until they had left.

"I know ya better than that Little Brother; do ya care to tell me what is buggin' ya? Ya have been way to quite during that Clans Council. Falcona has been selected by her Pack. It's just a simple vote."

The Seeker replied."I can't put my finger on it, but I've got a bad feeling about Falcona. I don't she's ready to be on the Clans Council. She ran for seat like a fucking Politician. She didn't even let Claymore's bones get cold in the grounds before she started 'getting' support for her name. She's too power hungry, Victor. That Little Bird is Poison."

"Ouch. Damn Jimmy that's harsh. Ya sure that ain't more about Claymore death vs the Little Bird campaign?" Victor asked.

"Yes. I wouldn't block someone because I don't like em' personally. I'm tellin' ya I've got a bad feeling about her. I don't know HOW I know, but I DO KNOW that Frail is trouble. I don't the when, or the how, or what the circumstance, but Falcona is GONNA betray us Victor."

"OK, Jimmy – let me asked it another way. If ya had run across her and she wasn't already a member of the Packs; which Pack would he recommend for her."

Jimmy snorted. "I would have left her Unclaimed. Her Orb is too Dark for my taste and I DON'T want her near the Packs, let alone the Clans. She reminds me of Jack and he's the only other Feral I've EVER left Unclaimed to walk alone and not know our Kind."

Victor's voice got very serious, "Fuck! Jimmy. Ya know Falcona's people for Christ sake. How can ya compare her to Jack? He was in a category all by himself."

Again Jimmy snorted. "Ya asked. Ya know as well as I do that lineage doesn't mean Jack Shit. If that was the case YOU and I should be the scum of the Earth with that drunken piece of shit we had for a Pa. Yes, her Orb reminds me of Jack the Ripper the first time I came across him. She may not turn like he did, but something about her gets my hackles up. My Beast doesn't like her and I trust my instincts. I'm not voting her to be part of the Clans. I ain't trying to explain either, so make sure that ya call on me last to vote. I ain't got no proof and I really ain't trying to explain the Orb of the Souls to ANYONE. Ya laughed yur fucking ass off the first time I tried to explain it to ya."

Victor chuckled as he headed down the stairs to start the vote. "The choice is yurs Runt, I'll call ya last to Vote on Falcona. We'll keep an eye on the Falcon Bitch. That fact ya say she reminds at all of Jack the Ripper ain't a good thing. Ya are rarely wrong about people's true nature. Even ya gotta admit yur ARE the fucking Pied Piper of finding Ferals and Mutants Jimmy." The Seekers low growl was heard as he followed Victor back to the Council. "Keep it up Dog Boy and ya will be laughing out yur ASS."

Scanner moved forward two years in times. She had been in her spot on top of great hall. The Brothers apparently went there to talk whenever there was a vote and you could learn a lot of interesting things by listening in on the Elder Brothers. Merlin had foretold of the coming of The Seeker's Mate before his death. She was a Feral Asian female with retractable claws; heighten senses, and strong healing factor. Her Pack was also dead, so she was walking alone. She had taken this information Coran. Coran was a witch doctor that hated the Elder Brothers almost as she did. Coran wanted to be on the Clans, but Rex was his Packs choice. Rex's two Granddaughters were going to pay the price for getting in Coran way on the Clans. The same way The Seeker's Mate was going to pay the price for being an enemy's Mate. Coran had been able to use Black Magic to produce an image of The Seeker's Mate using hairs from The Seeker and the words from Merlin's scroll to The Seeker. Falcona always welcomed all of the Elders to town personally when it was her turn to host a Clans Council. She always showed all the Elders where they may lay down and rest after their trip to town and for the time they were in town. Grabbing the bedding after The Elder Brothers had left and she had what Coran had needed for his Black Magic. She would let the Human Stryker know of The Seeker's Female, she should not be too hard to find. Her eye color was distinctive. Coran had also created two very old weapons that would kill The Elder Brothers. The Cleava Blades would put an end to the Elder Brothers.

Falcona had even found a way to be rid of the Elder Brothers' thanks to the Human: William Stryker. He hated Mutants, but Falcona didn't care, once he had served his purpose she would kill him and become a Hero in both the Packs and the Clans. Stryker was hunting Ferals and she was going to give them to him. Rex's Granddaughters had been taken first by the Human Stryker. They weren't even missed until Nina's Mates body had been found. Four females had gone missing including Rex's Granddaughters; now the Clans were looking into it and she had set her trap well for the Elder Brothers. Falcona and Mad Dog were going to met The Elder Brothers at a target location to catch the Human Stryker. Falcona had "gotten" some information that he was snatching in that area. In truth, he would be waiting at the meeting place for The Elder Brothers, Falcona and Mad Dog. She had told Mad Dog one time and The Elder Brothers another time. Stryker would capture the Elder Brothers and use the Cursed Cleava Blades on both Sabertooth and the Seeker. The Elder Brothers would die in this man's Labs. It was PERFECT. She would remove them from the Clans. Rex would be the next Elder to have an "accident" or get snatched. She would most likely have to get rid of the Medusa as well. She was too loyal to both the Elder Brothers' and T-Rex. Coran would be her right hand person. She believed that Mad Dog, Grizzly, Tigress, and Hammer Head would all become allies. They had all clashed with The Elder Brothers in the past and all of them had voted for her to become part of the Clans. Grizzly keep great records but he often left them lying around. His filing wasn't his strong point. She would teach the Elder Brothers a very permanent lesson in what happen to those who stood in her way. How DARE they vote against her membership to the Clans.

Scanner moved again. Of all the ROTTEN luck; The Seeker had been early. Stryker only captured him and the Sabertooth was still free and in her way. The only upside was Stryker had found The Seeker's Mate. Now that The Seeker was dead and his Mate was about to follow; she would rejoice in killing half of her problem. Sabertooth and his Mate, the Wolf Girl, would have to have an "accident", she would have to get creative. Precautions were being taken against getting snatched, but it WAS still happening so that was an option as well.

Scanner moved again. Stryker was becoming a problem. She would have to kill him if he didn't do her bidding. She had found out he was trying to BREED the females vs killing them. He had captured Gaza. That male was scum of the Earth and trying to stud anything off of him would be a mistake. Her problem was both The Seeker AND his Mate were still alive. If Stryker didn't use that damn Cleava Blade and kill him before he scented his Mate that might not be good. The Seeker must never be allowed to leave the Labs alive. Her secret ally was a Hunter in her Pack that was a Seer. The Seer let her know which Pack Members were going to be snatched and she made sure to "give" the information to Stryker. She also told the Hunter they were too late but keep her in the loop; it might save a few of their Pack Members. The stupid girl had brought her load of lies. You would think a Seer would be smarter.

Her meeting with Stryker should shed some light on what was happening. "Hello William. I trust you found my last present I sent to you?"

Stryker regarded the Mutant. Once she outlived her usefulness, he would enjoy taking her apart in his Lab. "Why Yes, Falcona. The Feral Female healer is an excellent addition to my work. Gaza is quiet taken with it, it will have to get use to its place. My guards will help it learn its place. Do you have any more news for me?" Stryker couldn't figure this Traitor to her people out.

"More Ferals can come to your Lab Human, but I need the Male Healer killed. Why does he still live?" Falcona looked at the Human. It was a necessary evil. She would arrange for all of her enemy's to be snatched. Once they were all dead, this Human was going to die by her talons.

"My Dear Falcona, I am a man of science. The Male Healer has unlimited potential to be my greatest weapon. It must be examined fully and if it dies in the process so be it. It will be mated if possible and I will have an army to help you get rid of your enemy's this is a win-win situation for both of us. You need to consider the long term." Stryker replied in an even tone. He would teach this Mutant a lesson when it was time. Mutants didn't command or order William Stryker, they did what he commanded and died when he was done with them.

Falcona was furious. How dare this HUMAN change their deal? Stryker had BOTH the The Seeker and his Mate. They would eventually mate for this man and he wanted to keep them as a breeding pair? They couldn't stop nature if they were put together for any length of time. Also The Seeker knew too many of the Packs secrets, if this Human ever did bend him to his will that would mean trouble for Falcona when she finally controlled the Clans. Fine she would try a different approach. "The Male Healer's Mate is a Seer. As long as the Male Healer lives, his Mate will be able to track him. She is getting close to your facility in Canada. I'm merely trying to warn you, but your security is your affair Human." Let's see how long she kept them alive now. She would threaten his "work".

"Not to worry Falcona. There won't be anything left of its mind for the Mate to track, when I'm finished with it. It will only be my weapon."

Scanner moved forward again. Falcona had finally gotten her wish. The Seeker had met his end while trying to escape according to Stryker! She would call for a vote to replace him. Since the Seeker's role didn't have a Pack. She could suggest Coran to the position.

Scanner moved again. The Elders were being summoned to Westchester NY of all places. Sabertooth claimed that he had found The Seeker. He wouldn't let anyone replace his long dead Brother for 17 years and now he claims to have found him. That wasn't possible, since Stryker said The Seeker died. The entire Clans were being picked up by Gateway. She really didn't have a choice but to go. She would for herself what this was about. If Stryker had betrayed her, she would kill the Human herself before her secrets could be revealed.

Scanner moved again. The Seeker and his Mate lived. This was very bad. The only good news was the Hunter Seer "saw" The Seeker fall in the battle with one of Stryker' weapon. She would make sure to be on the Elder Brothers team and would enjoy watching The Seeker met his end. It had been 20 years in the making. She would have to kill Stryker as well. Sabertooth would be so upset by his Brother's death it wouldn't be a problem to execute the Human.

Scanner stopped Falcona's account and no one spoke for a few moments. Falcona had betrayed them from the beginning. Black Bear spoke. "Scanner requires a break in between Accounts. Let us stop here and reconvene in two hours." Scanner nodded his thanks; he was pale but had been willing to continue if the Clans Council didn't want to take a break.

All the Elders agreed. Lupa approached Victor. He was as angry as she had seen him. He was shaking with rage and hadn't spoken a word. Yuri had tears in her eyes. Victor turned to both women. "Let us get something to eat and drink and visit with Jimmy." The family members began to move toward the Blackbird. Yuri excused herself to use the bathroom. She would meet them on the ship.

….To Be Continued?

Please review..I so love positive feedback


	11. Chapter 11: Stryker Account

The Hunter and the Hunted

This is my third fan fic using the Elder Brothers, but it's set in an alternate universe and I don't own any of the Marvel X-Men characters. No profit is being made on this fan fiction and I don't own anything anyway. In my movie verse, Victor and James never worked for Stryker. Stryker, Scott, Jean, Deathstrike, John Wraith, and the Professor are all alive and well.

I would also like to give a special thanks to GypsyWitchBaby for letting me borrow her Lupa character. She is a bit different here, but it's the same Lupa you'll all know and love from The Feral and The Dreaming Animal.

Rex, Medusa, Nina, Mika, Banger, Gaza, Black Bear, Grizzly, Hannock, and Haggar are creations of my crazy little mind. As are all the members of the Packs and Clans.

I'm in the process of finding a beta reader. This is a non beta read story. There will be spelling, grammatical, and context errors. I'm writing these stories for pure pleasure and my own brand of therapy from the real world. I am Dyslexic and truly can't "see" some of the glaring errors that offend some readers. If you can't stand spelling mistakes, grammatical error, and words used in the wrong context – my stories might not be for you. If you are interested in being a beta reader, please let me know.

Summary: Someone is hunting down Feral Mutants. Can the X-Men help and get to the bottom of this mystery before more Ferals disappear?

Chapter 11: Stryker's Account (Revised)

The Hunters were left to guard over Stryker and Falcona while the Clans ate. They were all sicken with what they had seen.

Yuri almost hadn't been able to wait until Victor and Lupa were out of ear shot to start vomiting. The bile was hot in her throat. Everyone was going to SEE her shame and know it firsthand. Oh God, she didn't know if she could take it. It had been bad enough to tell Victor and Lupa her tale, but to have EVERYONE see if from Stryker's eyes. She was shaking and the silent tears were coming faster now. She hadn't noticed the other's Feral until she was touched on the shoulder gently. Yuri jumped a good six feet into the air and landed with her claws out. She was facing the Elder Tigress. She opened her mouth but nothing came out; only more tears.

Tigress hadn't meant to intrude upon Yuriko's privacy, but was concerned that the Woman was ill when she heard the sounds of sickness. The woman before her was shaking like a leaf. "Little Sister what is wrong?" She asked. Tigress also noted that Yuriko's claws were the SAME substances as The Seeker's. Oh, this explained quite a bit. They had all assumed only The Seeker's body had been violated. Yuriko had also experienced more of this Human's care than they had been told.

Yuriko's head was shaking and her eyes were still tearing. Tigress was aware that Medusa and Dragon Fly were behind Yuriko, but Yuriko hadn't noticed them yet. "I had not realized that Scanner literally takes memories from a person's head and shows them to the group. Oh God. Everyone is going to know my SHAME and DISGRACE and see it from that Monsters eyes. Stryker had cameras in the cages. You will see all of it, from the beatings, to the assaults, mating in front of that Thing, to the room that burned my bones. It was bad enough when I had to give Victor and Lupa an Account verbally. You must think me a foolish child for getting so upset about the past. I am not clean and you will all see that for yourselves. I am completely unworthy to be James' Mate." She was shaking again. Tigress just took the woman in her arms and rocked her while softly purring. The other two women joined her and that's when Yuriko became aware of them and she sought to hide her face. Medusa wouldn't allow it and Tigress she spoke for the group.

"Yuriko – you do NOT have shame or disgrace in these Events; the shame and the blame belong to Falcona and Stryker. We will see to it that what should remain private is not shown during the open Clans Council."

Yuriko started. "But how..it has to be a full account to.." She was cut off by Medusa.

"We don't need to see anything that should have happened between a Mated pair during Privacy. We are all Mated my Sister and we understand that you and James Mated while in the cages. You are James' Mate and you ARE CLEAN Yuriko. The Elder Brother waited a long time for YOU. You Little Sister have strength in you and you survived that horrible place! We will speak to the other Elders and as Aria has said, things that should remain private WILL remain private. If there is something that would cause you or James embarrassment; it shall remain private. This will include all of all of Gaza's actions, or any actions of the guards – none of it needs to be shown to the Council. Our Brother Rex doesn't deserve it to see the details of his Granddaughters deaths; we will honor Mika and Nina's memories and avenge their deaths. Dry your eyes Little Sister. Sit with James. I'm sure your present is a comfort to him even in sleep. We will address your concerns before the Council reconvenes." Yuriko nodded and left the women. They all looked at each other and headed for the other Elders.

Rex had noticed Yuriko's departure from Lupa and Victor. He had an idea what was troubling the young woman. He approached the remaining Elders. "A Word Elders, if you please?"

Black Bear, Wild Thing, Hammer Head, Grizzly, and Mad Dog all turned towards him. Rex took a deep breath. His request was going to be unorthodox, but it was going to be necessary. "Once the other Elders return, we will need to speak with them as well. I recommend that we only "see" visions from Stryker's mind that would not violate any Pack Members privacy, such as Yuriko, James, Mika or Nina's. We don't need to see firsthand any abuse of our Pack Members in graphic details or activities that should have happened in Privacy. This would cause The Seekers Mate a GREAT deal of discomfort if everything were shown in an open Council. This man Stryker had cameras in the cages that held them. It would disgrace US if we didn't avoid such private images."

Mad Dog had very good hearing and he knew what the women were saying. He spoke. "Agreed. The Little Cat is puking in the bushes over the thought of it right now. We don't need to add to her distress in this trial. The other Elders are attending to her and have come up with the same solution. Victor would kill if those images were shown anyway. I believe we are all agreed to by pass any images that would cause shame or embarrassment to any of our Pack Members? The Silence will extend to Stryker's Accounts as well"

All of the Males agreed. While no one said anything, they all still remember how skittish Yuriko was around Feral Males. She was getting better and getting use to them. Fear didn't scent the air nearly as much as it had. She was facing her fears even to be on the Clans Council in her Mate's place. It was becoming clear to them all that Yuriko had had a very bad experience with a Feral Male. It was also clear it had happened while she was in Stryker's 'care' and they were about to see the source of her fears for themselves. The Females were walking over and were about to speak when Black Bear simply stated. "We agree. No images that should remain private will be shown in open Council. The Silence will be extended to Stryker's Accounts and maintained by the Clans Council. The Hunter Scanner will pledge to maintain the Silence as well. Yuriko, James, Mika, and Nina's privacy will not be violated by us while viewing Stryker's Accounts. Victor will not object to this course of action. I will speak with him upon his return before we start. I will instruct Scanner in his new directions now while we are on break." The matter was settled. The Females shared with the Males that James was not the only one to have a metal skeleton and claws.

**On the Blackbird:**

Scott, Ororo, Hank, Charles, Nick and Wraith all wanted to know how James was doing. They followed after Victor and Lupa to the ship. Witch Doctor wasn't pleased with the large group, but after her Green gaze had passed over all of them; she allowed them to see James from a few minutes. He was still asleep. They were not to touch him in anyway. Infection was still a concern. After 5 minutes, she told the group to leave. They all followed her instructions and left to get something to eat.

Lupa and Victor ate on the ship. Victor was still angry. Jimmy had been SO right about the Falcon Bitch. He should have listened and he should have pushed the issue. In all years on the Clans, Jimmy had never voted against someone; only Falcona had that honor. Yuri entered the ship and all of the Ferals turned to her in concern. She smelled sick. Haggar stopped her first. "What ails you Child?"

Yuri was embarrassed but told them. "My nerves got the better of me. I threw up in the bushes but I'm better now." Haggar's eyes were Green and her appraising gaze passed over Yuri's entire body. Haggar wouldn't let her near her Mate if she carried any sickness. Haggar's gaze didn't find any sickness, so she let Yuri sit with James. Victor was still studying her as he ate.

"Yuri – ya need to eat. What else is troubling ya? And why did the other Elders touch ya?" He could smell the scents of Tigress, Medusa, and Dragon Fly on her. The other Elders had touched her and he was going to know why.

Yuri was blushing a bright red. Well Shit Victor thought, clearly he was missing something. Lupa however understood and spoke. "You are concerned about the visions that will be shown from William Stryker's mind; specifically the images from the cages?" Yuri was becoming an even brighter shade of red.

Victor cursed. He had NOT thought of that little detail. Lupa had thousands of hours of camera footage from the cages. She hadn't had a chance to review all of it yet. Victor was sure that Yuri and Jimmy's cage was on film as well. He was going to speak when Yuri spoke up. "The other Elders said what should remain private WILL remain private and NOT be shown in the open Council if you agree." She was looking at him with pleading eyes and unshed tears.

Victor still didn't touch Yuri without a direct invitation (and none had been given), so he answered. "I agree Little Sister and I will thank them for addressing my oversight." Lupa went over to Yuri and hugged her. Haggar turned away to hide her own unshed tears. "Eat something and rest. I'm gonna go for a quick run. I need ta run off some energy. I'll meet ya and Lupa back at the Meadow Clearing." Victor left the ship. He would make sure Scanner also understood that what he had "seen" would NEVER be spoken of again. It was unusual for one an Elder to execute more than one prisoner, but he was going to ask for the privilege of KILLING both Stryker and the Falcon Bitch if Jimmy wasn't awake by that time and strong enough to do it. He didn't think Yuri should have to do it either, but if she wanted the honor he wouldn't stand in her way. They both would die for the injustices they had visited upon HIS Family.

Victor started to run on all fours the second he was off the ship. He really did need to burn some energy or he would KILL Falcona and Stryker before the end of the trial.

The other Elders noticed Victor's actions. After a quick exchange, Mad Dog and Grizzly ran themselves to catch up. They didn't let their own walk alone and this place might still not be safe. It was better to travel in a pack. They talked as they ran. Victor thanked them for their foresight with Stryker's part of the trail and addressing his oversight. Both Elders said it was no problem and not worth mentioning again. They all ran at least 30 miles, in 30 minutes. The X-Men watched them in amazement as they circled the area silently and very fast.

Charles wanted to speak to the Clans but felt it would be better to do so after the trial was completed. All of the Elders were disturbed by Falcona's actions. An angry Feral was a dangerous Feral.

The trial reconvened and everyone took their places back on the chairs. Falcona would also be part of the link this time. She still couldn't speak but she would see the evidence against her in Stryker's mind. Scanner linked everyone to Stryker and the second part of the trial began. Stryker's son Jason was a Mutant and his Mutant son was responsible for his Wife's death. Xavier hadn't helped the boy at all. He was still a Mutant. Well, Stryker was going to take of Jason. He would never hurt another Human again nor would any of the other Mutants. No. It was time he cleansed the world of the Mutant problem. After all he was a man of science and Mutation was a disease that could be wiped out or controlled with proper "medicine". Yes, his genetics Lab was about to get a new purpose. He would solve this growing Mutant Problem and stop it before it began. He just needed to find the perfect Weapon. A Mutant that could hunt its own Kind, but be under this complete control. He would start with Mutant runaways. He was sure several decent Human beings wouldn't tolerate having a Mutant at home and would throw the Mutant demon spawn out. He would capture and study these Mutants. He would find a way to make them harmless to Humans. Yes, this would be his greatest achievement. The World would thank him and praise his work.

Scanner moved forward. He had found several hundred Mutant children, but none of them were good for a Weapon. He would kill the weak ones outright to reduce his population. He would continue his experiments on combining mutations. He would loss a few Mutant children in the process, but they were free test subjects, so could afford it. He had been approached by a strange Woman. He used the term Woman loosely; he was beginning to think it was a Mutant. He would watch it, but the Woman wanted to give him some special Mutants called Ferals. The Woman said they would make excellent weapons. How the Woman had come to know about him; he didn't know. What she was offering was a subcategory of Mutants that were more animalist in nature; it was a lucky break. These Mutants were ALREADY animals and would make for perfect Weapons. Most of these Ferals also came with a specific mutation that would allow them to live longer in his Labs; these subjects came with Healing Factors. They could Heal from ANYTHING. He would take a team of soldiers to retrieve this Woman's enemies; two sisters both Feral Mutants. The Male Mutant with them would have to be killed. It only made plants grow, not a very useful mutation and certainly not one that could be made into a weapon. The eldest female, according to the Woman, could become a small dinosaur. Now that could be a good weapon, strong skin. The younger female would keep her sister in line.

Scanner moved forward in Stryker's mind. Yes, the Feral Mutant Falcona, was a great source for getting these Feral Mutants. She was a traitor to her Kind, but as long as she provided him with more subjects. He didn't care. One day, Falcona would take her place in his Lab. He would enjoy taking the stupid animal apart. Now that Stryker knew about the Ferals. They were his top targets among the Mutant populations. The only problem was Ferals were rare. They also hid themselves VERY well and actively searched out for their own kind. He had only managed to capture one without Falcona's help. A male that called itself Gaza; Gaza was now called M1. M1 apparently knew the Sisters F1 and F2. M1 wouldn't mate with either F1 or F2. Stryker was going to have to breakdown that resistance. He wanted the ability to breed these Ferals, so he wasn't dependent on Falcona for his population of Ferals. He would graft other mutations on the Ferals from the other Mutant Children. He had perfected the technique at the cost of 25 Mutant subjects. Fortunately unlike other Lab animals, he didn't have to pay for these subjects. He just had to catch them.

Scanner moved forward again. Falcona had provided him a picture this time. She really wanted him to kill this one. This Feral Female was beautiful and Japanese. It looked Human if you didn't catch the strange eye color. It sicken Stryker that some of these Animals could pass for Human. He would use that to his advantage. His Weapons needed to be able to move in plain sight. Falcona wanted this one dead, but F3 was going to be Dam to all Stryker's future weapons. Falcona's babblings about F3 being "The Mate of The Seeker" was irrational ranting. Stryker had no intention of destroying this lovely creature; no he was going to breed it. It healed on a level he had never seen. His soldiers had gotten a little carried away and injured it while bring it back to the Labs. Stryker was furious; he would have to wait until it healed to being his experiments. The soldiers would be punished. He was truly surprised when it arrived at the Labs covered in old dried blood, but no visible injury. He removed a kidney from it and the next day, it had grown back. He needed more of these fast Healers. He needed a Male Healer. He would tell Falcona, he was trying to kill it, but hadn't found a way.

Scanner continued forward again. Falcona was going to give him a Male Healer. Two of them if she could be believed; Falcona called them Elders. Stryker would extract sperm for both of the old men and impregnate both F3 and F2. They could breed his new bunch of Healers using the old men as Studs. F4 hadn't survived the childbirth process, but it had proved that he could accelerate the gestation periods and have a fully grown "baby" in 30 days vs the normal 10 months. Falcona was very concerned about these Elders. She had provided two ancient looking weapons that she call Cleava Blades. One was for the Cat like Elder and the other one was for its Brother; whatever that meant.

Well, Falcona was wrong, but in a good way. Stryker had been at the location to get the Elders. A middle aged Male had been there in the Elders place. It didn't look like a Mutant at all, but Falcona had been adamant the Elders would be here at this time. It had taken all of his men and all of the gas he had to bring this one down. It had killed 10 of his men before a shot to the head had taken it down. He had been furious at first; thinking his men had killed the Feral Male Healer, but then it moved. He didn't have the additional resources to take down another one of these Feral Male Healers. He would have to leave with just the one and not get the two old men. Damn he was missing out on an opportunity to have more Feral Male Healers. Next time he would be better prepared.

M2 was going to be his stud. This health specimen would be mated with F3 and F2. Also F1 if it survived the damage. The condition of F1's arm was not good. The arm would have to be removed eventually. His guards really did get a bit carried away at times. The lost of F1's eye had been bad enough. He had executed those guards to prove a point. They could take liberties with the general Mutant populations, but the Ferals were only to be part of his experiments. They were very hard to replace after all. M2 also looked completely Human. No signs outward of Mutation. Its hair grew in a funny manner and its eyes reflected light back like a cat. It would be the PERFECT weapon. His x-ray had shown it had built in weapons. Retractable claws in its forearm; which was truly remarkable. He was just going to have to BREAK the male and he couldn't castrate it like he had done with some of the other Mutant males. No he needed this one intact in order to breed it.

Scanner moved forward again. The interaction in the cages in VERY telling; these Ferals all know each other. The exception is F3. She is an unknown. His attempts to mate F3 and M1 have been completely unsuccessful. F3 refuses M1 and keeps M1 at bay with its claws. He couldn't declaw F3. He had pulled its fingernails out by the roots and they grow back in less than 3 hours. He couldn't drug F3 either. No, F3 and M1 would not mate voluntarily. He had slated M1 for termination until he noticed it HATES M2. It will continue to exist until he was sure it could no longer serve a purpose in his Labs. F1 and F2 try to share food and water with M2. F3 is following F1 and F2's examples. He would continue to observe these animals. M2 doesn't seem interested in F3 and F3 would go to the far side of its cage to be away from M2. M2 does allow F1 and F2 to attend to it. He would continue to watch and pump M1 and M2 full of male hormones in the Labs. He would get his reactions out of M1 and M2 with the F2 and F3.

Scanner moved forward again. The images started and then Scanner blurred them out again. He brought them back and they could hear crying, purring and see rocking on from a camera's perspective. Stryker watched rather objectively as the guard dragged F3 yet again with no successful mating from M1's cage and dumped it back with F1 and F2. The behavior was interesting the F1 and F2 had claimed F3 as kin. Well now he was going to have to DO something to breakup that little happy family dynamic. He would attempt the Adamantium bonding process on F2. If he could have both unbreakable bones and a hard skin that would make for a nice Weapon. It was worth the risk. He now had another Female Healer and a Male Healer. Since F3 was also protective of F1, F1 would serve the same purpose with F3.

Yuriko was being rocked and purred at by Nina and Mika. Both Sisters were hissing at Gaza. James cage was empty. Yuriko had some very nasty hand prints on her face and neck. They were fading as they watched. James was dragged back to the cages and dumped into the cell next to the Sisters and Yuri vs across the hall with Gaza. All of them went to cage side were James lay half dead and they waited.

Scanner moved again. They were in a Lab. Nina was in a tank with green water in it. The air smelled of hot metal and her screams could be heard. Stryker inquired if they could shut that Feral up? It was hurting his ears. The data wasn't promising F2 wasn't going to survive the Adamantium bonding process. It healed too slowly. He would drag its body back through the cages as a message to all of the inmates. He was also would put F1 and F3 in M2's cage later today after the subjects had seen F2's body. Operation Break was beginning. He would have his mated pair in F3 and M2. He didn't care if F1 lived or not; he wanted a pair to breed.

Scanner moved forward again. They were watching from a camera this time. Yuriko was purring and rocking Mika. Her eye was full of tears. Her missing eye was shut and one of her arms still wasn't working properly. She held on to Yuriko with her little clawed hand from her good arm and cried for her Sister. James joined them on the floor and purred to Mika as well. He held both of them, but made a point not to get close to Yuriko's neck. Yuriko however kept turning her neck to him. Gaza was taken to the Labs. Once Mika had cried herself to sleep, James' gently picked up the Child and put her one of the two bunks in the room. He started speaking to Yuriko in Japanese after having her move over to child's resting area. He moved over by the bars on the other side of the cage. Stryker was pissed. He didn't know this language! He HAD to break M2. It was too smart for his taste. He would have to have it translated for later viewing.

Victor's thought cut to Scanner in the link. "Translate the tapes if you know the language spoken for the group." Scanner did as he was asked and they were back in the cages again.

James was speaking to Yuriko in Japanese. "My Mate – the only way to keep Mika alive is for these guards and man that runs this place to think that you BOTH are children of mine. If the handlers find out Mika is not Family, they will kill her. If they figure out you are my Mate they will do worse than kill you to get to me. That is why I haven't asked ya yur name or done anything to start the Mate-Bond process. I ain't rejecting ya, My Mate. I wish to keep the child and ya alive. We will leave this place and I will come back to it with my Brother and some of the Others from the Clans and we will teach this William Stryker a lesson in Pain before we stand upon his broken bones at our feet. Stryker will die for EVERY drop of Feral and Mutant Blood he has spilled with such disregard. I promise ya that My Mate and I am a man that keeps my promises. What other languages do ya speak?"

Yuriko asked, "Why do pace the cage and exercise at night? Mika and I can share a bunk and you may have one for yourself, My Mate. I know how to write and speak: Japanese, English, Russian, and Chinese. I know a little Spanish and Italian, but can't write it.."

James snorted. "No, I can't be anywhere NEAR ya. When they take me to the Lab they pump my body full of some Shit. I don't know what it is, but I can barely keep my hands to myself and off ya. What little control I have will break if I start takin' in yur scent up close. Ya need to be strong if I can't be. Do ya understand? A cold floor is good me now. Let Mika separate the food and water in the cage. I don't need yur scent on ANYTHING that will be mine. I pace, I recite old books, and exercise to work this shit out of my body; anything to distract myself from yur scent. If it builds up, I won't be able to control myself. I don't want to teach this Human how we Mate nor do I wish to Mate in front of the Child. When I Mate with ya, I want it to be a private affair. I promise it will be worth the wait, My Mate." James eyes had flashed Feral Black with those last words. "We're gonna start only speaking Russian in the cage with Mika. Ya and I will use Japanese only. Now go rest. Gaza must never know what ya are to me. He WOULD betray us at the first opportunity to this William Stryker man. I don't believe Gaza knows either Russian or Japanese. One more thing - Please Darlin' if ya have any feeling for me at all - don't expose yur neck to me again or show me Black eyes?" Yuriko agreed and turned her back on him in the bunk.

James started doing one-armed pushups on the floor. He did some form of exercise all night long. Mika woke up with a start late during the night.

"Elder – will you tell me a bedtime story?" Mika had asked.

The Elder considered the request. "Ok Kitten – I will tell ya a NEW story but there are few conditions that ya must agree to if ya want the story. First the story will only be told in Russian. Second, if ya have questions, ya can ask them in French. It is time for ya to continue yur lessons. Third, ya must lay down on ya bunk and pretend to be asleep as I pace or exercise. There will be no comments on my nightly activities from ya. Fourth, tomorrow ya can only speak in Russian in the cage to both Yuriko and me. If ya can agree, I will provide a story each night of ya choice starting tomorrow with a Special Story tonight. What say ya Kitten?" Mika agreed, but requested that the new story be about the Elder Brothers.

"Why is it, Kitten ya only want to hear about those two Elders? There ARE other Elders ya know?" Everyone could hear the smile in his voice. Mika insisted that none of the other Elders were as COOL as the Elder Brothers, but please don't tell her Grandfather, for he would be crushed. "I will uphold ya secret. Ya have been very good in this place."

James began with his story in Russian, "This is a lesson in Looking before one Leaps; the Story is called Tar and Feathers. It is very old. The Elder Brothers were young men working in a mining camp in the mid 19th century. They had finished work for the day and had gone to the local saloon for drink. They got into an argument and a fight was going to break out. The Elder was stronger than the Younger. However the Younger always used his brain in a fight against the Elder. The Elder charged the poor Younger Brother and at the last possible second the Younger went into a slide that would have done any Baseball player proud. He slid under the Elder and enjoyed the shocked look on the Elder's face as he FLEW over the Younger in a rage. At the proper moment the Younger kicked the Elder in the chest with his legs as he flew overhead. The Elder was thrown into a rain barrel filled with Tar and land in a most undignified heap. To add to his injured pride, the Elder had landed against a window which gave way under his considerable weight and he crashed through the Seamstress store front window. The Seamstress was working on some special bedding and had been making pillows; Feather pillows. The Elder now found himself covered in tar and feathers. His work gloves had ripped so his mighty clawed hands were showing as well. He looked for the entire world to see, like a great big clawed chicken. It was summer so he had on a wide brim pointy hat, which was also covered in tar and feathers. The Brothers had to walk home to clean up and the Elder had to go through town looking like a big clawed chicken. Once the Brothers got home, the Elder quickly found out that he couldn't remove all of the feathers without his Younger Brother's help. The gracious Younger Brother helped to get the tar and feathers off the Elder Brother. Once the tar and feathers had been removed; the Elder looked like a big red plucked clawed chicken standing in his skivvies, what ya call tighty whities or underwear today, with his great knobby knees and sticky chicken legs. It is a little known fact; the Elder has sticky legs that look like a chicken, complete with two clawed feet. To this DAY the Elder doesn't wear short pants if he can avoid it; to hide his unsightly sticky legs and large clawed feet. His clawed feet are very big, similar to Big Bird. Now the Elder was very angry, and was again about to attack his poor Younger Brother. The Younger said 'Wait, Vic..Elder – Isn't this how you got Tarred and Feathered the first place, by leaping before you look?' The Elder paused for minute and agreed, but also stated 'This WHOLE stinkin' situation is ya FAULT and I'm takin' it outta yur hide RUNT!' The Elder began to charge the poor Younger Brother. The poor Younger Brother did the only thing he could do. He ran to the cliffs overlooking the waterfall and jumped off the cliffs. He twisted in mid air and gave his Elder Brother a one clawed salute and shouted 'Elder – I'm gonna check on the traps down river. I'll be back in 3 weeks time.' And then he was gone into the water. The Elder Brother stood at the cliffs edge shaking with a great rage. He couldn't go into the water since he skin was still stripped red and raw. He stood there looking like a great red plucked clawed chicken in his tighty whities with his great knobby knees sticky chicken legs and two large clawed feet. He sharp eyes followed his Younger Brother down the river in the water and he did the only thing he could; he ROARED his rage to the wilderness!"

Mika asked in French "OH! That is a true story! And I am the first to hear it! The poor Younger Brother; it isn't easy being the youngest of a Pack."

James replied in Russian. "No Kitten, it ain't easy being the youngest in a Pack. You ALWAYS have someone older telling ya what to do! No matter HOW old ya get. Believe me on this one, Kitten. I feel yur pain and I am an Elder. Anyway, Kitten for being so helpful in this cage, you have been rewarded with a new Elder Brother story. This story hasn't been told in 150 years. You see after the Younger Brother returned from checking the traps and brought a good numbers of skins home. The Elder Brothers agreed not to speak of the Tar and Feather episode again. Of course the Elder Brother should have requested, Silence on the subject, but since the word NEVER wasn't used. The Younger Brother did share this story with me. It is all true, Elder's Honor! To this day, if the Younger wants to goat the Elder into a fight; he will simply mentioned Tar and Feathers or make a clucking sound like a Chicken. It is guaranteed to start a fight that will have a most shocking display of savagery between the Elder Brothers." James' low laughter could be heard. "If ya uphold yur end of the bargain and only speak Russian in the cages. I'll give ya another NEW Elder Brothers story in 5 days time. It is called the Cat, Curiosity, and the Cannonball. That one is also very old and hasn't been heard by anyone in 120 years! Elder's Honor. Now go to sleep, Kitten."

Choking sounds, snorts, some hissing, and suppressed laughter was heard in the link, and finally Mad Dog said with a great big belly laugh. "Tighty Whities! I must say Victor I'm quite SHOCKED. I never knew the Head of the Clans had been TARRED and FEATHERED? Just which claw did James flip you on his way into the river? And what is this story about the Cat, Curiosity, and the Cannonball?" All of the Elders started laughing; most of the Hunters who dared, all of the X-Men, Fury, and Wraith could all be heard laughing as well. To add insult to injury, Victor could hear Lupa's howl of laughter was well.

Black Bear's voice was heard in the link. "Well is a story of how the Elder Brother met myself and my Mate during the Civil War and Victor had just discovered."

Victor's voice cut thru the link and cut off Black Bear in a very dangerous growl. "Scanner! Bypass any further bedtime stories to Mika! Jimmy is gonna pay for telling that story! Black Bear – I better not hear about the Cat, Curiosity, and the Cannonball!"

"Elder - wouldn't the Elder Brothers' be angry at you for telling such personal tales to Mika." Yuriko inquired softly after the child was asleep.

James replied in Japanese. "I hope to have that problem. Mika's left arm is badly infected; just above the wrist. We're going to have remove it ourselves if we can't find a way out of here. She's beginning to run a fever as it turns poison on her. They give us new bedding in three days. I want ya put it in yur pillow case and leave the old bedding in place. We're gonna need the clean bedding for bandages for her arm. We'll have to take her arm then or she is gonna die." He met Yuriko's eyes and she saw the truth in them. The Child was very sick. Everyone in the link could hear the concern and sadness in James' voice. They were no longer laughing at the embarrassing story to Victor and realized why James' had told it to the Mika. "No, I don't believe either of the Elder Brothers' will have a problem with me telling stories to make a sick Child laugh in a Hell hole like this one. If anything will help Mika hold on, it will be the promise of another NEW Elder Brothers story. Go to bed, my Mate."

Stryker thought the drugs must be working. If I can increase the dose, I'll get my Mated Pair. He would turn up the pressure; once M1 had been drugged with new dosing of the Hormones drug. He would put F1 in the cage with M1. That should anger both F3 and M2 into getting close enough for the drugs to over right M2's control. Yes, that would be a good plan. He might lose F1 in the process, but he was beginning to think it was hindering the natural order between F3 and M2. The Black eyes in particular had always shown on M1 that it was ready to mate. M1 was particularly savage with its Females. Age of its Females didn't matter to M1 either. None of the other Female Mutants without a healing factor had survived the rutting with M1. No, he would need another female with a healing factor and shorter claws to breed with M1. Falcona hasn't provided any Ferals in a while. He was going to have to getting hold of her and get some new Ferals. She had mentioned the Cat Male again Sabertooth and its Mate. Wolfie..Wolf Woman..no it was Wolf Girl. Yes, that was it. Mutants had such funny ways about them and funnier names.

Scanner moved forward again. This time they could only hear the words, but couldn't see the images. Stryker's plan was working perfectly. M2 was very angry indeed. M2's voice cut between the cages. "Ya would disgrace yurself by warming ya bed with a CHILD? We should have kill ya Gaza. Ya better pray ya die is this hole for I WILL kill ya for what ya done this day." Yuri screamed at him to stop as well. Mika never got her New Elder Brothers Story. The Child died in Yuri's arms two days from the first story and one day before the new bedding came to the cages. Yuri had cried herself to sleep, Mika still in her arms. James put his Mate on the bunk.

Scanner moved forward again. They still couldn't see the images, but could only hear Stryker's thoughts. When the clean bedding was shoved through the bars, M2 changed the bunk that bore F1's blood. He hadn't approached the bunks since F1 and F3 had been placed in his cell. M2 then moved F3 to a clean bunk, but didn't wake it. M2 used the other clean sheet to wrap F1's small body in it. He had been right; F1 had been preventing any potential mating between M2 and F3. It was time for more Male Hormones for M2. M2 would attack anything Female that walked by the time he was finished pumping the Hormones in its body.

They shifted again and saw. M2 now considered F3 his property but STILL refused to mate with it. It was time for another trip to the Lab. M2 was going to be fitted with Adamantium today. Once it was done, he would have F3 tossed in the cage with M1. M2's new claws would easily cut the bars and it would retrieve its Mate F3. They should be mated by evening. M1 would be killed but that was the cost of getting a Feral mated pair. Falcona was still angry he hadn't killed M2 or F3. He would lie to it. Tell it, M2 and F3 died in an escape attempt or something. He would make the story believable. He wanted Falcona to lead him to this Sabertooth Feral and his bitch the Wolf Girl. They would be his second Feral mated pair in the cages. He would breed both pairs and cross breed them as well. M2 and F3 would mostly likely be the favored pair. They looked Human after all. According to Falcona the other two Ferals were clearly marked Mutants. The advantage with them was they were already a mated pair and Falcona wanted them dead.

Scanner shifted, they were back in the Lab and James was in the green water tank this time. He was shaking and thrashing in the water and you could see sharp needles all over piercing his skin. The needles were attached to tubes that had a Grayish blue liquid in it that was draining into the needles and going into James until they were empty. He was wide awake, his eyes were Feral Black, and he could not move from where the rope chains held him in place. He had a breathing mask strapped over his face, so you couldn't hear him. Hot metal was in the air. A scientist said. "The procedure is a complete success. The subject has depleted the Adamantium reserves; there is no tissue rejection. Weapon X has been born." The scientists were toasting their success with Champaign. Stryker wanted to get on with the next part of his mating plan. He ordered that Weapon X be tossed back in its cage naked and have F3 put in with M1 but only if Weapon X was awake.

Scanner moved again. Stryker was jumping for joy. He HAD his mated pair. He would enhance the female tomorrow after having gassed the Weapon X. Now that Falcona believed F3 and M2 were dead, she had delivered another Male to him. M3 healing factor was slow, but with the information obtained from Weapon X. Stryker could now enhance a healer's rate of speed. He would try it out on M3 later. He might even breed M3 and F3 along with Weapon X and F3. Yes it was a very good day.

Scanner shifted again but this time they could only hear Stryker's thoughts and didn't see anything. Stryker couldn't believe what he was seeing. Weapon X could have been the perfect angel of Death to the Mutant race. There were only two major problems with his plan: Weapon X had escaped its cage and HE couldn't control it. Weapon X had just executed 30 of his guards to get to the Lab. It had slaughtered another 20 plus guards in the Lab. It was now killing some of his best scientist and worse of all it had just freed Weapon Y. They were both running naked for exit, killing anything that got in their way. They must not be allowed to escape. He ordered Weapon Zero to fire the special bullets he had made for just such an occasion. It was unfortunate; he hadn't had a chance to breed them yet. However, Weapon X and Weapon Y had to die; if they escaped they might bring back these "Packs" that Falcona kept going on about.

He had finally figured the Bird Feral Mutant out. She wanted power. She wanted Stryker to eliminate her opposition in the "Packs" and she would rule them. He would keep up his surveillance on Falcona. He was getting close to the general area of where her "Pack" was located. Once he knew that, he would start removing Feral Mutants one at a time. He would have the whole "Pack" for his cages eventually. He couldn't wait for the look on the Bird Feral's face when everything she had plotted and killed for fell apart at her feet. The other Feral's from her "Pack" might even show Stryker how to kill Falcona quickly. These Feral's were tough to kill after all.

Scanner shifted forward. He couldn't believe it. Weapon X and Weapon Y might have been the only ones of their Kind and he had KILL at least the Male. It could take him years to find another pair of Healers like them. He could not duplicate the healing. He could speed it up for a short period of time, but the Subjects always died of heavy metal poisoning in the end. M3, M4, F5 and F6 had all died within 6 days of the process. Damn he needed Falcona again.

Scanner moved again. Falcona had left him a message. She was getting reckless. He finally had her; he would be able to track her back to her "Pack" after this little fight she had told him about. Weapon X, Weapon Y, and all of the "Elders" were going to try and raid his compound. Apparently all of the Elders had healing factors, so they were not old men after all. He would need to capture a few of them. He would use those Cleava Blade things to bring them down. He had found another Feral Healer thru Falcona of course. This new M5 was his greatest Weapon. He had grafted several nasty surprises on it. He also had a Mutant Weapon for the general population; that was going to be in the fight as well. It wasn't a Feral, but it was invisible. He would be ready for the Ferals. He would take more subjects and move his base to his backup location in the United States. It would be right under the government's nose. The US government had foolishly tried to shut him down years ago; once they found out about his own Mutant son. As if he was going to let anyone stop his work. Feral healers made for excellent organ donors. The organs he had taken off F2, M3, M4, Weapon X and Weapon Y would finance his operation until he retired from his work. He was very rich man thanks to these healers.

Scanner moved again. This couldn't be happening. These Ferals were taking apart his base of operations. The X-Men were part of the operations as well. His base was crawling with Mutants and Ferals. He was currently being chased by Weapon Y and some other creatures. The snake Feral had executed his all of scientist on staff. The other Males had made short work of his guards. Another group had FREED all of his Mutant subjects in general population and two new Female Ferals he had just gotten from Falcona. He would recover from this and make them pay. What was that? Nothing could walk thru a wall, right? Then he couldn't move muscle and the snake Feral was coming his way. No, this couldn't be happening he was William Stryker. He wouldn't fall to a lowly Mutant. He had to escape and complete his work. The world had to be rid of Mutants.

Scanner ended the images. Silence again was heard in the Meadow. Black Bear called for another short break before the Vote on both Falcona and Stryker. Once he finished speaking, Yuriko was up and heading to the Blackbird. Victor nodded and Lupa followed her. Medusa, Tigress, and Dragon Fly also followed after Yuriko. They were not going to let their Little Sister walk alone and they had all seen the tears in her eyes and on her face.

The other Elder Males stayed in the clearing. They knew their present wouldn't be appreciated. They had positive confirmation why Yuriko was cautious around Feral Males and it angered them. Stryker and Falcona would pay for it. The X-Men were also too shocked to move with the exception of Storm. Yuriko had never given them a detailed account of her time in the Labs. She wouldn't speak of it. Storm started to fly toward the Blackbird. She might not be welcome but she would offer her support if she was allowed in the Blackbird.

Victor looked after the women. They were better suited to offer Yuri comfort until Jimmy woke up. Rex was also following the young woman with his eyes. He had tears on his face for his Granddaughters. The Sisters were pleasant girls and were a joy to be around. They would be missed in the Packs. He was going to have Thank James' again. Mika had loved any story she could get about the Elder Brothers. The fact that James gave her one each night had been a treat the Child had come to love in the cages. In typical fashion, James had made it into a lesson as well. Teaching Mika different languages in the process; giving the Child something else to focus on other than being in a cage and of the pain in her arm.

Hammer Head turned to the rest of Elders. "We are gonna need to address the issue of Coran as well. He is the one that made the Cleava Curse Blades for Falcona for both Victor and James. Gateway is going to need to bring him here once Medusa comes back. We should have Medusa freeze him for the trip. We don't know if he has any additional Cleava Curse Blades already made for each of us. He must be taken without warning just in case." Everyone agreed. Having one of their own that would create a Cleava Curse Blade wasn't going to be allowed. He would be tried as well, since he was guilty of attempted Murder as well.

….To Be Continued?

Please review..I so love positive feedback


	12. Chapter 12: Decisions

The Hunter and the Hunted

This is my third fan fic using the Elder Brothers, but it's set in an alternate universe and I don't own any of the Marvel X-Men characters. No profit is being made on this fan fiction and I don't own anything anyway. In my movie verse, Victor and James never worked for Stryker. Stryker, Scott, Jean, Deathstrike, John Wraith, and the Professor are all alive and well.

I would also like to give a special thanks to GypsyWitchBaby for letting me borrow her Lupa character. She is a bit different here, but it's the same Lupa you'll all know and love from The Feral and The Dreaming Animal.

Rex, Medusa, Nina, Mika, Banger, Gaza, Black Bear, Grizzly, Hannock, and Haggar are creations of my crazy little mind. As are all the members of the Packs and Clans.

I'm in the process of finding a beta reader. This is a non beta read story. There will be spelling, grammatical, and context errors. I'm writing these stories for pure pleasure and my own brand of therapy from the real world. I am Dyslexic and truly can't "see" some of the glaring errors that offend some readers. If you can't stand spelling mistakes, grammatical error, and words used in the wrong context – my stories might not be for you. If you are interested in being a beta reader, please let me know.

Summary: Someone is hunting down Feral Mutants. Can the X-Men help and get to the bottom of this mystery before more Ferals disappear?

Chapter 12: Decisions (Revised)

On the Blackbird:

Yuri didn't recall how she got the Blackbird only that she was climbing the steps. She headed straight for the Medical Lab. Jimmy was sitting up a little when she entered. He was propped up by two Pillows. He was still pale but Yuri's face broke into a great big smile. She sat next to him on the bed. Haggar lowered herself to the ground from where she had been floating and said. "James is not to speak with his voice. He throat must continue to heal. You can speak with him via your Soul-Bond. He is not to be removed from that bed either, do you both understand?" Yuri answered from both of them and the Witch Doctor walked off the ship and closed the door behind her.

Haggar was greeted with all of the Females of the Clans and Storm. She told everyone. "James is awake, that will be the best medicine for both The Little Cat and The Seeker. She will be fine my Sisters. Where is Victor? I need to speak with him."

Yuri sat on the bed but didn't want to touch him. She didn't want to hurt him in some way. She heard him in her head via the Soul-Bond. " Yuri – I ain't gotta break. What does a man have to do ta get a hug from his Woman? Come on Beautiful; tell what's been going on while I've slept?" The walls she had up broke down and she wrapped herself in his arms and told him of the trials, about Falcona and William Stryker's accounts, and about the other Elders kindness towards her.

James was proud of his Mate. She had stood in his place, when wasn't able to do so and had given Victor a way to continue the trials. She was a facing some of her greatest fears, just to be sitting with her back open around several of the Males on the Clans and the Hunters. He knew she was safe with the Clans and the Hunters, but now SHE understood that fact as well. He would have to thank Helena, Aria and Medusa for their quick thinking and shielding Yuri from anymore embarrassment. The Female Elders had addressed Yuri's concerns and made sure that certain things remained private. He knew Victor wouldn't have allowed the private images to play out either in the Accounts; but he may not have thought of it until the Accounts had gotten TOO detailed. By then Yuri would have been embarrassed.

James was going to have to do some quick thinking of his own, if he wanted to be permitted to witness the sentencing of both Falcona and Stryker. It was his right to watch their executions, but he knew he was very weak. Also Haggar, was concerned he could feel it. Something wasn't right, he wasn't healing as fast as he should have been healing and he knew it. Sitting up in the bed and listening to Yuri had made him tired again. He also couldn't focus his eyes properly.

In the Meadow Clearing:

Victor turned from the other Elders when smelled Haggar approaching them; the other Elders also turned toward petite healer. "Victor – when will the vote take place and when will sentencing take place of both Falcona and Stryker?"

"In less than an hour. Why? How is Jimmy doing and why are ya here?" Victor replied

Haggar's green gaze was upon Victor. Her mutation allowed her to diagnosis medical conditions and she could sense sickness as well. She also could control magic. "Yuri is sitting with James. That is the best medicine for both of them. I gave them a few moments to themselves. I have need of your blood. James' wounds are not healing fast enough. He is still bleeding on the inside. It is a slow bleed, that should heal, but I need blood to replace what he has lost. I can fortify the blood you give him and it will give him strength as well help with the blood loss. It will also share your healing factor with him. The Cleava nicked his aorta, he is lucky to be alive. He also wants to witness the executions in person. It is his right, but there will be conditions and one of them is use of your blood. What say you?"

Victor agreed and they made their way back to the Blackbird. He told the women, the trial would resume in 45 minutes. Once on the Blackbird, he got a good look at Jimmy. He was still very pale and he was half asleep with Yuri at this side. He was also having trouble focusing his eyes and keeping them open. Haggar approached the couple. "I have asked Victor to give some of his blood. It will help James with his healing. It will replace the blood he has lost and it will give his healing factor a bit of a jump start. I will fortify Victor's blood. This will also help James. The Cleava blade did more damage than I originally thought, but this blood transfusion will help with both the damage and blood lost." Yuri agreed, since James was still having trouble focusing on anything at the moment. That little fact alone had both Yuri and Victor more than a little concerned.

Haggar started her incantation and the transfusion tubing started to move to both Jimmy's arm and Victor's arms. Haggar's eyes were glowing green and they had gone serpentine again. Victor was sitting down and he was elevated a bit by Haggar over Jimmy. Victor could not tell you how long he was in the chair, but he actually felt a little light headed once Haggar had stopped chanting. Lupa was also at his side and he hadn't notice her entering the ship. Jimmy's color was better, but his eyes were closed again. The Falcon Bitch really had almost killed his Baby Brother. He was going to enjoy watching her die.

Lupa gave him a large cup of Water and then a large cup of apple juice. He made a face, but accepted both cups and drank them without comment. Haggar turned to him. "I may need your blood again, but this is enough for now. Send Gateway to the ship when it time for them to die. James must agree to my rules if he's going to attend. He is still VERY weak, but I will not prevent him from attending. It is his right."

Victor nodded and headed back to the meadow clearing with Yuri and Lupa. All of the other Elders had taken their places, it was time to take the vote and determine the punishment for Falcona and William Stryker. The Clans had decided they didn't need any additional information for either of the Accounts in order to vote. Lupa had thousands of hours of video tape, and hundreds of computer entries documenting the deaths and torture of the Mutant runaway children in Stryker's care. The most disturbing fact was the Ferals were treated better than the Mutant Children in general population. Stryker had slaughtered hundreds of Mutant Children that had "no useful" powers to be turned into weapons. It sickened all of them at the proceeding. The Hunter Seer's Account wasn't needed either Falcona had confirmed her guilt. There was no question of guilt in either case.

Both William Stryker and Falcona were going to die. The only remaining question was by whose hand. Victor told Gateway to get Jimmy and Haggar. Yuri got out of her chair, it had a high back and James could use it to sit. She could stand. She was still very concerned about her Mate.

James had agreed to Haggar's conditions for the execution: (1) no talking – he could psi link to either Victor or Yuri if he needed to speak, (2) no moving his neck, (3) no standing, and (4) he had to leave if Haggar requested it. The fourth one he had the most trouble agreeing with, but she did point out that if he didn't agree, she could put him to sleep and he would miss the executions.

James' arrival stopped the back and forth over who should kill both Stryker and Falcona. It was between T-Rex, Sabertooth, Mad Dog, and Medusa. They all wanted the honor of one or both kills. James' eyes went Feral Black and so did Victor's. Haggar hadn't said anything about the Elder Brothers not coming out to play. The Witch Doctor did HISS in a warning to both Brothers. Victor's voice was heard. "Elders, the Seeker would like to address the Clans Council, but I'll have to speak for him. What say ya?" Everyone agreed and gave James their full attention.

"William Stryker has been found guilty, but his atrocities' are too great for just person to give him a quick death. No Brothers and Sisters, he SHOULD have to feel it. In the name of science he sent OUR children to their deaths. For the same name, he tortured and murdered even more Mutant Children. When he found our Kind, we became his prey; his new 'favorite' weapons to breed, to kill, and to torture. For all of his crimes, I request he die by Skull and Bones. It hasn't been used since the Days of Old, when magic walked this Earth. It is a cruel way to execute a person, but this William Stryker is the Monster that we are so often accused of being. Since yur Granddaughters died in Stryker's 'care', T-Rex you should have the honor of Ashing the Bones to the Winds. What say ya?"

Smiles met James' face. Heads started to nod, but he wasn't done yet. "For Falcona, I would like the honor of killing the Falcon Bitch. She has plotted against me, my Mate, my Brother, his Mate, and several of you. The tool of her execution will be the Cleava Blade. Witch Doctor has turned it to poison to its creators. I say let the Falcon Bitch bleed AFTER T-Rex rips her tongue outta her mouth. What say ya?"

Victor started talking again. "The Seeker's proposals have been submitted. What say ya?" All of the Elders agreed. It was a very good solution to the problem. They all had wanted a piece of William Stryker and now they all would have it.

Witch Doctor said. "You understand Seeker that you may neither call the Dance of Death to this realm nor Dance in Skull and Bones? Or stand to execute Falcona?"

Victor spoke for Jimmy again. "I understand Witch Doctor; my Mate will Dance for me in Skull and Bones. As for Falcona, I don't need to stand to kill her." The Cursed Cleava Blade rose into the air from Victor's belt. It was held by James' Yellow-Orange light; the Light of the Feral Fury held the Cleava. "My body is failing me, Haggar, but my mind is strong. It should be my right to call down Skull and Bones, but I can't do that right now. Victor, will ya bring the Dance of Death to this realm? It's an open Council, so anyone who wishes to dance the Dance of Death may do so. Witch Doctor, will ya please give instructions to those who don't how Skull and Bones work."

….To Be Continued?

Please review..I so love positive feedback


	13. Chapter 13: Executions

The Hunter and the Hunted

This is my third fan fic using the Elder Brothers, but it's set in an alternate universe and I don't own any of the Marvel X-Men characters. No profit is being made on this fan fiction and I don't own anything anyway. In my movie verse, Victor and James never worked for Stryker. Stryker, Scott, Jean, Deathstrike, John Wraith, and the Professor are all alive and well.

I would also like to give a special thanks to GypsyWitchBaby for letting me borrow her Lupa character. She is a bit different here, but it's the same Lupa you'll all know and love from The Feral and The Dreaming Animal.

Rex, Medusa, Nina, Mika, Banger, Gaza, Black Bear, Grizzly, Hannock, and Haggar are creations of my crazy little mind. As are all the members of the Packs and Clans.

I'm in the process of finding a beta reader. This is a non beta read story. There will be spelling, grammatical, and context errors. I'm writing these stories for pure pleasure and my own brand of therapy from the real world. I am Dyslexic and truly can't "see" some of the glaring errors that offend some readers. If you can't stand spelling mistakes, grammatical error, and words used in the wrong context – my stories might not be for you. If you are interested in being a beta reader, please let me know.

Summary: Someone is hunting down Feral Mutants. Can the X-Men help and get to the bottom of this mystery before more Ferals disappear?

Chapter 13: Executions (Revised)

Witch Doctor sat with the 12 Hunters, Yuri, Lupa, Dragon Fly, Wild Thing, and Beast. All of them would be participating in Skull and Bones; the Dance of Death. Skull and Bones was part magic and part nature and split between two Realms (Earth and Magic). It allowed the dancer's inner Beast to come out in the physical Earth Realm as an Avatar and take pieces of the convicted Body away with it to the Magic Realm. This would be done by the dancer's until nothing would remain of William Stryker other than his skull and bones. It was a gruesome way to die. Stryker was going to be ripped apart piece by piece until only his skull and bones remained. Since his body would be held between the physical Earth Realm and Magical Realm, he would be aware of his fate but unable to move or scream. He would indeed by killed by the filthy Mutants he hated. His Soul would also be Damned to remain in the Earth Realm for all eternity in the spot where he died. Only a Feral could Dance in Skull and Bones, because all Ferals had Animal Avatars associated with their respective mutations. This manner of execution hadn't been used by the Clans in 130 years. The last person they executed this way was Jack the Ripper.

Falcona would be executed first and then all the Clans, Yuri, Lupa, all the Hunters and Beast would dance in Skull and Bones until Stryker was only a skeleton and then Rex would comply cremate his skeleton and it would be spread to the winds. Once everyone knew what to do; Sabertooth would begin the magical chants and the Dance of Death would begin for Stryker's Execution.

Scott, Charles, Ororo, Wraith, and Fury would be observing. Charles was fascinated. He couldn't take his eyes off the Feral Fury light. The combination of Magic and mutation for Skull and Bones was also fascinating to him. He wanted to learn more about the Ferals. He wanted to have a relationship with the Packs and Clans. The threat from Williams Stryker had scared him badly. The X-Men had known nothing of the level of Snatching. If Xavier had known, he could have located the missing Mutant runaway children and hundreds of lives could have avoided pain and several could have been saved.

After Haggar had finished with the instructions and had gotten Storm to warm Jimmy up in the cooling air. Jimmy's color wasn't good again and he was still cold after Gateway had brought blankets from the ship. Victor was still concerned with the smells coming off his Brother. He was tired and he was in pain again. He reminded Victor of when he had been sick as a child. He always looked very small when he was sick and wrapped in a blanket. He inquired via the Elder Bond. "Little Brother - are ya up for this?" a grunted yes was his only reply. Another sure sign, Jimmy was not up for proceeding, but was not about to be sent to bed. It was time to get the show on the road, Victor thought. Victor turned towards Medusa, "Unfreeze the Falcon Bitch from stone, but keep her mouth immobile."

Medusa complied and Falcona was unfrozen. She looked around the circle and saw nothing but hatred in everyone's eyes. Her eyes fell on The Seeker and her own lips curled in a snarl. It was ALL his fault. He had opposed her to the Clans, he had poisoned the Clans against her, he had survived the Labs, he had rescued his Mate from the Labs, and he had refused to die EVEN with the use of a Cleava Blade. Before she could take a breath to speak, she was slammed to the ground on her hands and knees before The Seeker and his Mate.

Sabertooth spoke for The Seeker. It appeared the Cleava Blade had hurt him after all. She saw the large white bandage at his neck. "No Little Hatchling! Ya will not be permitted to stand or to speak. Ya will stay on yur hands and knees; where ya belong. Falcona, ya have been found guilty of murder and attempted murder. Ya are guilty of being a Traitor to the Packs and Clans. You have sold out Pack members and left them to die in an attempt to gain power and exact vengeance on certain Clans members. You allowed men, women, and children to be tortured, violated, and murdered by the Human William Stryker. You used manipulation and lies to get yur way. Ya withheld key information from the Clans for personal gain. The sentence is Death. Since ya were so kind to provide William Stryker with a Cleava Blade, it will be instrument of yur DEATH. Ya will be pierced with the Cleava Blade ya forged for me in the heart. My only regret is that we can't KILL ya more than once for all the Pack members ya betrayed, murdered, and had a hand in murdering. I will have yur Blood, since ya had no problem spilling mine and that of my Mate's thru William Stryker. Enjoy yur Death Falcona. May it be VERY painful to ya, ya Falcon Bitch. T-Rex – Rip the Traitor tongue outta her mouth, she doesn't deserve to have the right to scream in death."

T-Rex lifted her up and ripped her tongue out, his claws also cut her neck up very badly. She was dropped to the ground in a heap. Falcona saw the Cleava Blade coming towards her, she couldn't move, or even scream as the Cleava Blade pierced her chest. She felt no pain, but did feel her body going weak. The poison burned and fell on her side. She Seeker's Mate was walking towards her and she spat upon her body. She was beginning to shake now. She was on fire on the inside. Her blood burned her very soul. She couldn't scream. She couldn't breathe. No one was coming to her aid. She knew she had both failed and loss. That realization; that bitter fact hurt her more than the poison and bleeding that would soon take her life. Her vision was fading, but could see The Seeker and while he didn't speak, he smiled down on her as she drew her last breath along with his Mate. The Seeker's eyes glowed a Feral Black and she could see the fire in them. She saw nothing else as she died. The Cleava Blade was pulled from her dead body and returned to Sabertooth's belt. They would have need of it again for Coran. He was the other Traitor to the Packs and Clans.

Sabertooth turned to Medusa again. "Unfreeze Williams Stryker but don't allow him to speak or move." Medusa again complied.

William Stryker found himself unable to move and he was in the center of a circle of Feral Mutants. He recognized Weapon X and Weapon Y. Weapon X actually looked ill. He saw Falcona's dead body on the ground with that Cleava Blade weapon in her heart. He found himself looking at a very large clawed Feral that reminded him of a great cat. This must be Sabertooth. He would make a fine addition to his Lab. He couldn't speak. His eyes widen when he realized he couldn't speak. His body was turned in a full circle, so he could see all of the Feral Mutants surrounding him. He was in trouble and he knew it. These animals had him. He would have to think quickly to escape this unharmed. He had to finish his work.

Jimmy opened the Elder Bond with Victor. His psi voice was weak and he was coughing a little as he spoke. "Vic – I need ya to promise me something. That ya will watch over Yuri if I can't for some reason; that ya won't let her Walk Alone."

Victor's eyes rounded on his Baby Brother. Ya didn't just ask someone to watch over yur Mate unless ya didn't think ya were gonna be around to do it yurself. "Jimmy – ya know that ain't necessary. Ya know."

Jimmy cut Victor off and said "Promise me. Swear it now. Please?" Victor was taken aback. In their long lives and after everything they had been through and seen. They rarely used the word 'Please' with each other. Victor knew Jimmy was serious and something was very wrong with his Brother to be asking him to watch over his Mate. He quietly replied. "I swear it. Yuri will NEVER Walk Alone as long as I and Lupa breathe." Jimmy's eyes showed his gratitude and he turned back to Stryker. He knew he was sick and he wanted to make sure Yuri was taken care of it he couldn't do it himself.

Sabertooth accessed the Elder Bond with James. "Do ya want to say anything to Stryker, Little Brother?" This time he got a coughed "No". He caught Haggar's eyes and the message was clear, get this started so it may be finished, James needs to rest NOW. Yuri was standing next to Jimmy and so was Haggar.

Sabertooth addressed Williams Stryker. "William Stryker – ya have been found guilty of murder, attempted murder, torture, rape, assaults, human experimentation, and excessive cruelty towards other living creatures. You attacked our children. You hunted our Kind. You collaborated with the Traitor Falcona and used her to stock your many methods of torture. You spilled both Feral and Mutant blood with extreme disregard. The penalty for these crimes is death. The method of yur death will be Skull and Bones. Once ya have been stripped down to yur skeleton; it will be ashed and scattered to the winds. This is one of the most painful ways to die and it is STILL better than ya deserve. Yur own thoughts and accounts have convicted ya and confirmed yur guilt. T-Rex do ya want a word with this piece of Human Shit?"

T-Rex moved forward. He made a point of changing into his Mutant form in front of this Human and he saw recognition in his eyes. "You murdered my Granddaughters and their families. You allowed a child to be raped. You poured hot metal on another child's bones. You have no honor. You have no soul and soon you will have no life. I hope you rot in HELL – William Stryker – for all of the things you have done to our Kind and to Mutants. I am done Elder Brothers' and I welcome this man's death!"

Sabertooth smiled. It wasn't a friendly smile. It was kind of smile that a cat would give a mouse just before it killed it after playing with his food. "The Clans are in agreement. As it was at the Dawn of the Day, as it is Today, and it shall be for ALL of the Tomorrows this is OUR way. WE Ferals bring forth the Curse of Skull and Bones this day. WE DEMAND the damnation of William Stryker's Soul to this Earthly Realm for all eternity. Let the circles of Life and Death begin anew. Let the Death of this Foolish Human be a lesson to anyone who would dare hunt a Feral or prey upon any Mutant Child." The Clans, the Hunters, Yuri, Lupa, Beast all started to stamp their feet and chant "Skull and Bones..Skull and Bones..Skull and Bones." It was getting faster and Sabertooth was saying an old incantation. The sky had darkened and it appeared as if the lights were dancing around each of the Ferals. The lights began to take shape as the Feral began to move around William Stryker's form. They were moving in a circle chanting Skull and Bones over and over again. Not loud, but enough to be heard. Their Feral Beasts had been released. Sabertooth continued with an incantation that had the refrain, Skull and Bones. Once he had completed, the initial incantation, the light Avatars of the Ferals began to tear William Stryker apart. The first one to claim his throat was a giant Dinosaur with very sharp teeth. A Large Sabertooth Tiger ripped into him next. A snake, A Viper, A Black Bear, A Grizzly Bear, A Wolf, A Tigress, A Dragon, A Bobcat, A Shark, A three headed Dog, Large Monkey, and a Hell Cat. Images were moving faster and these were just the images from T-Rex, Sabertooth, Medusa, Witch Doctor, Black Bear, Grizzly, Lupa, Tigress, Dragon Fly, Wild Thing, Hammer Head, Mad Dog, Beast, and Yuriko. The 12 Hunters' Avatar's also began to rip Stryker apart. The whole time, while his Body was being tore apart, his body was shaking violently but no sound over the wind was heard. The Hell Cat in particular kept ripping out Stryker's eyes and tore at his heart.

James' was smiling grimly at the sight. Ororo had raised the temperature again around the air he was sitting in, when she saw his body begin to shake from cold. Scott, Ororo, Charles, Wraith, and Fury had never seen anything like this and hoped never to see anything like it again. The Feral Avatar's would rip a piece off circle over the head of the Feral owner and then the piece would be gone. The Avatar would go back to Stryker's shaking body and rip another piece again. It was a savage Dance and all of the Dancer's moved as one. They weaved around each other in a circle around Stryker's body. It was truly a Deadly Dance. The Avatar's reminded Charles of psionic balls of energy based on each Mutant from the Astral Plane, but that wasn't quite right. The Avatar's were physical creature's not just mental images. There was definitely something magical about this process; that he couldn't quite put his finger on it. All he knew was the energy was real.

James' was still cold and he was beginning to shake again. He could feel blood dripping down his throat, but he wanted to see Stryker dead before he left. He was trying to keep his own eyes open. It would be over in a matter of minutes. He had earned the right to see this man dead. It had been a price that he had paid for in his own blood. He coughed and tasted blood in his mouth. He stopped showing his teeth as he smiled. If Haggar saw, he would be sent to bed. It would be over very soon. His vision was Garying as well. He couldn't make his eyes track. Shit, he wasn't going to be able to hide his weakness and the Viper Avatar kept looking his way. Witch Doctor stopped the Dance all together and her green gaze was heading his way.

It took Stryker less than one hour to be stripped down to Skull and Bones. It took T-Rex less than 5 minutes to turn him to ash and spread the ash to the winds that Witch Doctor created. Witch Doctor had stopped Dancing and had come to stand beside James midway through the Dance. Her green gaze was moving over him again. She had started chanting over him, but it was healing incantation. She knew she should be taking him back to the ship now, but he had earned his right to see this man dead. She was going to need Sabertooth's blood again. He was bleeding again. Yuriko had also stopped Dancing once James had started coughing up Blood, she moved behind her Mate, and put her hands on the sides of his neck. He was in pain again and she would take some of his pain, so he could sit up straight and to watch this man die. It was his right. She was his Mate and she would help him via the Mate-Bond and the Soul-Bond. When his vision began to blur, she let him see the rest of Stryker's death from her eyes. Sabertooth had stopped Dancing as well when he smelled Jimmy's blood. He was still chanting the incantation for Skull and Bones, but he was watching Haggar's gaze on Jimmy.

Haggar's low tones were heard by him and Yuri. "After you finish closing out the Skull and Bones Curse, I will need your Blood again. Gateway will bring you. His bleeding is growing worse. Most likely from being in an upright position for too long. This is too much activity for his body right now. He had to rest and I intend to put him to sleep for seven days."

The second Stryker's bones were spread to the Winds. Haggar called for Gateway from the Dance and she, James, and Yuri were gone. Sabertooth said the final curse from Skull and Bones; the one that would Damn Stryker's Soul. "William Stryker may yur Soul walk this Earth for all eternity. May ya NEVER pass into the afterlife! May ya always feel the pain of this day and know yur wicked actions caused ya yur fate. May every Mutant Soul entering and departing this Realm spit upon ya and move on. In short, William Stryker may ya rot in Hell on Earth. As it was in the Dawn of our Day, as it is Today, and as it shall be for All of the Tomorrows LET the curse of Skull and Bones be BINDING." The lighting flashed again and a Human shape still stood where William Stryker's body had been in between the Realms for Skull and Bones. His Soul was tied to this spot for all eternity on Earth. Sabertooth's eyes were Feral Black as were all of the Dancers and several mighty ROAR's were heard as Sabertooth finished speaking. His own ROAR was included in the massive sounds. Sabertooth turned to the Hunters' Taz and Jaz. "Destroy this EVIL place; cleanse it from the inside out. Make sure that NO ONE ever uses it again for EVIL. Reduce the facility to ash! Black Bear; the Clans Council is yurs to command in my absence." Gateway had materialized again and then he and Sabertooth were gone. Several of the Elders, Hunters, and Beast smelled the tang of blood now that winds had died down and they looked at each other. The smell was of James' blood. He was bleeding again? They began run or fly to the Blackbird as a unit, with the X-Men & SHIELD in tow, while the Twins laid waste to Stryker's old compound.

….To Be Continued?

Please review..I so love positive feedback


	14. Chapter 14: Let the Blood Flow

The Hunter and the Hunted

This is my third fan fic using the Elder Brothers, but it's set in an alternate universe and I don't own any of the Marvel X-Men characters. No profit is being made on this fan fiction and I don't own anything anyway. In my movie verse, Victor and James never worked for Stryker. Stryker, Scott, Jean, Deathstrike, John Wraith, and the Professor are all alive and well.

I would also like to give a special thanks to GypsyWitchBaby for letting me borrow her Lupa character. She is a bit different here, but it's the same Lupa you'll all know and love from The Feral and The Dreaming Animal.

Rex, Medusa, Nina, Mika, Banger, Gaza, Black Bear, Grizzly, Hannock, and Haggar are creations of my crazy little mind. As are all the members of the Packs and Clans.

I'm in the process of finding a beta reader. This is a non beta read story. There will be spelling, grammatical, and context errors. I'm writing these stories for pure pleasure and my own brand of therapy from the real world. I am Dyslexic and truly can't "see" some of the glaring errors that offend some readers. If you can't stand spelling mistakes, grammatical error, and words used in the wrong context – my stories might not be for you. If you are interested in being a beta reader, please let me know.

Summary: Someone is hunting down Feral Mutants. Can the X-Men help and get to the bottom of this mystery before more Ferals disappear?

Chapter 14: Let the Blood Flow (Revised)

Victor found himself on the Blackbird. Haggar was cursing in that African dialect of hers and her eyes were serpentine. That was never a good sign with the Witch Doctor. She rounded on Victor. "I will have need of more than just your blood. There is a tear in his throat now along the aorta. I will try and seal it with a healing incantation, but he is very weak. I will need to take some of your Strength of Soul to bind the tear. I can fortify it, but this is not without risk to you. You are the only one who can share strength with him. His Mate is too young. It would kill her and she doesn't know our Ways yet. What say you?"

Victor reply was simple. "Nobody gets to kill Jimmy but me. Take what ya need and do yur spell." Yuri was looking at him with gratitude. Haggar rounded on Gateway and then they were all outside again. Jimmy's body was floating just a little below Victor's own. Haggar was above both of them. Her eyes were blazing green and silted like a snake. Her dread locks were flying around her face and her fangs were elongating. He wasn't sure what Haggar was going to do but he knew it was gonna hurt.

Haggar was chanting, the sky was flashing, and tubing for the blood was getting closer to Victor and Jimmy. The tubes went into each of their arms and blood flowed from him to Jimmy. He felt a warmth all over his body and realized that Haggar had laid hands on his chest. She was still chanting in that old African dialect, but the warmth was growing. It was beginning to burn actually. Haggar threw her head back to the sky and raised her arms and shouted out something. At that moment, every muscle in his body contracted and he couldn't move, couldn't breathe, and couldn't scream as a white light left his body and was heading straight to Jimmy's chest. Jimmy's body convulsed and he knew it had hurt Jimmy going in as much as it hurt him coming out. His vision was fading, but his last thought was "Little Brothers really are a pain in the ASS."

Haggar was still chanting when all of the Elders, Hunters, X-Men and SHIELD got outside of the Blackbird. The green light was fading from her eyes rapidly and several of the Elders started moving very fast. Rex caught Victor as his body fell down to the ground and held him easily. Lupa was right by his side with worried eyes, but she didn't say anything. Banger had caught James' body in a gentle grip as well. Mad Dog was strong, so James' extra weight from his skeleton didn't give the Feral any trouble at all. Yuriko was staring at James with very wide eyes and she was standing right next to Banger willingly. Gary had had caught Haggar as she tumbled out of the sky. Haggar was shaking her head while resting in Grizzly's arms, but said is a tired voice. "It is done. I've stopped the internal bleeding and replaced the blood James has lost. I've fortified James' body as much as I can using Victor's blood and strength the rest is up to him and the Goddess. He is in a healing sleep for 7 days at least. He would be the first to have survived a Cleava Blade attack to the neck if he wakes up in 7 days."

It was time to go home, but none of the Clans members and none of Hunters were going anywhere until and if James woke up. They all decided to go back to Xavier's to wait the 7 seven days. As everyone got settled in the Blackbird, Taz and Jaz leveled the Dam at Alkali Lake with Scott's help. Scott created a deep spill way so the water flowed nicely over and covered what had been Stryker's base. You could see the faint light that was Stryker's trapped Soul being covered by thousands of tons of water. It couldn't move. The base would never be used again. It was now part of the natural lake in the area. Scott then took the controls and the Blackbird headed back to the Westchester, NY. Fury and Wraith took their leave of the groups. Fury told Black Bear he and Wraith would be back to check on James and Victor.

Back at the school it was decided, that James would recover in his and Yuri's room. Yuri wouldn't let him be put in the Medical Lab and they all understood now why neither of Yuri or James would go near that space in the Mansion. Lupa and Victor were placed in the empty room next door for Victor to recover as well. All of the other Ferals were either on that wing or they elected to stay outside, they all visited to check on the Elder Brothers as they slept and Haggar was again floating over James' bed chanting. Haggar had deemed that Victor was merely tired and her prediction that he would wake up in 3 days was proven correct.

When Victor and Lupa had come to the room to check on Jimmy, Yuri let them in and closed the door. She then gave Victor a great big hug and thanked him for saving her Mate's life. It was the first time Yuri had willing touched a Male that wasn't James. Victor had a fang filled smile at his Brother's Mate as he returned the hug, "Ya don't need to thank me Yuri. Nobody gets to kill Jimmy but me! He's my Little Brother and that makes ya my Little Sister. We're a Pack now. That means that WE take CARE of each other; no matter what and we take care of anything that gets in OUR Way. That's the way it's always been for Jimmy and me; since we was Boys. Now, ya and Lupa are part of that as well; we're Family. We might not always agree, but we always have each other's back." Lupa also smiled and joined the Family hug. There was finally a Pack again. Haggar smiled down at the Family from her spot above James. Yuri was healing and that was a good thing.

Yuri gave out three more hugs to large Feral Males when they came to visit: Banger for giving James his blood and helping to save James' life while Victor had slept. Haggar had discovered he was a match for James as well. Rex for his kind ways and giving her the first Pack she was ever a member of with Mika and Nina. She told Rex of all the kind things his Granddaughters had done for her in the cages and that she would always remember them; and finally Hank for understanding when she couldn't explain why she ran from him. Each man knew they had received a very rare gift with the hug and appreciated it. All of the Feral Males, both Clans members and Hunters, had adopted the same policy with Yuriko; they did not touch her under any circumstance unless given direct permission by Yuriko. All had noticed that Yuriko was becoming more comfortable in their present and was turning her back to them. Fear no longer scented a room when she was in it with Feral Males. They would continue to show her by their actions, she had nothing to fear in their presents.

The Girl Rogue made Victor what she called a Wolverine Special. It was steak dish that made the Feral drool, when she had taken it out of the oven. Rogue shared the recipe with Lupa. Rogue had quickly become the main cook for most of the Ferals at the school. The Wolverine special was a hit and the preferred dinner of most visiting Ferals. Charles had a large supply of fresh meat delivered from the local butcher as well. He also had a large supply of fresh fish delivered. Several of the Ferals also liked Sushi. Medusa and Witch Doctor both liked fresh Rats as well; so Charles had purchased some of them for an animal shop. Both Women agreed to consume them privately vs at the dinner table. The first time Witch Doctor had stabbed one on her elongated fangs, drained it of blood, and swallowed it whole in kitchen while looking for a quick snack; she had sent half the School children running for the adults. Feral children were much more reasonable about some things.

Haggar wanted both Victor and Banger to be well fed and hydrated; should she have need of their blood again. Neither was allowed to leave the Mansion grounds; per Witch Doctors command. This was only a problem, when Victor wanted to accompany Gateway and Medusa to collect the Traitor Coran. In the end, Dragon Fly had gone in Victor's place. The Feral Coran was frozen in the Medusa' grip when they returned to the Mansion. He also had what looked like a very painful set of third degree burns on most of his chest and arms. Dragon Fly could also spit fire. She declined to explain how it happened as did Medusa. Gateway had indicated he had been searching Coran's residence at the time and didn't know what had happened either.

Coran was going to be tried as well. Black Bear had requested that Scanner begin reviewing his Accounts for his trial. At this home, they had found four more Cleava Blades – based on the Witch Doctor's analysis the Cursed Blades were for: Wolf Girl, Medusa, T-Rex, and T-Rex's Mate. They also found personal items for each of the Elder's bodies neatly labeled for future use at his home. All of the personal items and the Cleava Blades were removed from Coran's house and brought back to the Mansion for proper disposal. Falcona had provided the samples from the bedding they had used when they stayed with her Pack for a Clans meeting.

The notice had been sent to Falcona's Pack that a new Elder was going to be needed. The Pack was greatly shamed by Falcona's actions. They would submit a new name in 7 days. All of the other Clans members agreed that James would be reviewing Orbs before any final decision was made on who from Falcona's old Pack would voted on to the Clans.

James had many guest in the seven days while he slept. All of the Clans members, X-Men, several of the Hunters, and a lot of the school's children found their way to Yuriko's door. In the two years that James and Yuri had been at the school. James had brought 15 children to Xavier's and all of them had stayed at the School. James also taught two self defense classes at the School; he was also a very popular Teacher. She allowed everyone inside the room after Haggar's green gaze confirmed them to be illness free, but no one was allowed to touch him. The two rescued Feral Female children were fitting nicely at Xavier's. Black Bear and Dragon Fly had begun to tell stories all of the children at Xavier's. They both always had full houses particularly if the story related to the Elder Brothers. The senior staff at Xavier's found themselves in the room during story time as well as several of the Hunters. A few of the Clans members also showed up for the ones they didn't know or hadn't heard in a while. For the Ferals' story telling was the main way they shared history and news of great events. All of great deeds or very bad works were turned into a story that would be told to the community by a Storyteller, who was basically providing an oral history lesson for those listening to the story. They did have written records as well, but the story telling was the main way of passing on the history in the Feral community.

Much to Victor's dismay, the Tar and Feathers story was a huge hit within the School. All the Clans members and the Hunters agreed that James was going to be given the title Storyteller when he woke up. The stories he had told Mika had definitely earned him the title. Black Bear knew the Story about the Cat, Curiosity, and the Cannonball and had told that Story as well. That story was a lesson in how curiosity can be a bad thing, if not tempered with thinking things out first. He knew it, since it was how the Elder Brothers had met both Black Bear and his Mate White Bear. Now all the Clans and the Hunters knew the story of how he had discovered WHAT a cannonball was as it had blown a hole right thru his chest. At the time a cannon and cannonball were new technology and the Brothers had never seen something that like before; how was he to know it was going to explode when he stood in front of it? Jimmy had gotten lucky; he was on top of the cannon itself examining it as the wick had gone out. Jimmy had laughed his ASS off over that one; after getting Victor off the battle field and in a safe spot to heal. Jimmy had left Victor with the parting shot, "Ya know Victor – I guess what they say is true – Curiosity does kill the Cat and satisfaction alone with a very dutiful Younger Brother brings him BACK. Enjoy yur healing." While Jimmy was hunting them some dinner; he had met two Bears: one black and one white. He knew there was more to them and started 'talking' to them. The bear's followed Jimmy back to where he had stashed Victor; just as Victor was getting on Jimmy for bring more Critters home with him. Victor was going on about how Jimmy could not be taken anywhere with bring home the local wildlife! Just as he was hitting his stride; when the Bears morphed into their Human forms; he was then staring at two very large Mutants – Feral Mutants. Jimmy of course was just smiling at Victor and said quite smugly, "If ya would close yur mouth for once, I'd like to introduce ya to the Bears." Black Bear and White Bear were the first adult Ferals the Brothers had ever come across; they plus some of the Strays the Brothers had picked up and hid had become members of the First Pack. How the First Pack had selected its location and grown was another popular story. All Feral children knew of the First Pack.

Now the Clans and Hunters knew there were more stories from the Elder Brothers childhood and youth that apparently just hadn't been told in years and The Seeker was a great Storyteller. Victor really WAS gonna have a WORD with Jimmy about letting those Stories ever see the light of day again; let alone become public knowledge. Some of the other stories that they had promised not to speak of had better not be added to the list of things Jimmy had blabbed about to Mika.

Aside from Coran trail; the only thing that really left undone was for The Seeker to wake up.

….To Be Continued?

Please review..I so love positive feedback


	15. Chapter 15: The Wait

The Hunter and the Hunted

This is my third fan fic using the Elder Brothers, but it's set in an alternate universe and I don't own any of the Marvel X-Men characters. No profit is being made on this fan fiction and I don't own anything anyway. In my movie verse, Victor and James never worked for Stryker. Stryker, Scott, Jean, Deathstrike, John Wraith, and the Professor are all alive and well.

I would also like to give a special thanks to GypsyWitchBaby for letting me borrow her Lupa character. She is a bit different here, but it's the same Lupa you'll all know and love from The Feral and The Dreaming Animal.

Rex, Medusa, Nina, Mika, Banger, Gaza, Black Bear, Grizzly, Hannock, and Haggar are creations of my crazy little mind. As are all the members of the Packs and Clans.

I'm in the process of finding a beta reader. This is a non beta read story. There will be spelling, grammatical, and context errors. I'm writing these stories for pure pleasure and my own brand of therapy from the real world. I am Dyslexic and truly can't "see" some of the glaring errors that offend some readers. If you can't stand spelling mistakes, grammatical error, and words used in the wrong context – my stories might not be for you. If you are interested in being a beta reader, please let me know.

Summary: Someone is hunting down Feral Mutants. Can the X-Men help and get to the bottom of this mystery before more Ferals disappear?

Chapter 15: The Wait (Revised)

The seventh day came and went and Jimmy still hadn't woken up. If one more person knocked on Yuri's door, the young Feral was going to do something quite SHOCKING. Victor told everyone to stay away and they would let everyone know once James was awake. Yuri was ready to pull her claws on the next person that asked "Is James' awake yet?" and it was not an ideal threat. Victor and Lupa were in chair by the window. Several of the flyers: Medusa, Dragon Fly and Storm and few of the children that could fly had taken to popping up to the balcony to see if James was awake yet. Victor's low growl let them know he was not and to go away. Rogue had been bringing Yuri and Haggar their food to the room for the last 7 days, so she just added, without being told, two more plates for Victor and Lupa once she saw them in the room as well during one of her food deliveries. Rogue was one of Jimmy's and Yuri's Strays. They had all been together before the X-Men and she was the reason the X-Men had found the Feral couple. Xavier had been tracking Rogue and found all of them.

Charles had been speaking with several of the Elders. There was so much history and knowledge the Ferals could add to the School. All of the Teachers had found Elders very knowledge of most subjects. The Ferals were all very well educated, spoke and wrote several languages, and knew how to fight very well. Beast had hit if off very well with Victor, Mad Dog and T-Rex. Hank had an open invitation to join a Pack once James was awake to put him in one. Hank was very honored and happy with the pending prospect of having a Pack family in addition to Xavier's. He was also un-Mated, so the idea of the Gathering function within the Packs was something he was excited to participate in as well. The Gathering was where un-Mated Ferals that were of age met once a year. They alternated Pack locations, but all un- Mated Ferals from each Pack came for the event. Several Mated Pairs were made at each Gathering.

Ororo had found the company of Witch Doctor, Dragon Fly, and Black Bear very enjoyable. Ororo and Haggar were both from Africa and the same tribe. Granted Haggar had been run out of her tribe over 100 years ago, but the tribe still spoke of tales of her magic. Dragon Fly and Black Bear were great Storytellers and Ororo loved history, so she found herself listening to several of the stories that were being told to the Children. All the Feral stories had a moral to them and contained historical facts.

Scott was enjoying the company of Hammer Head and Wild Thing. Both of the male Ferals loved cars, motorcycles, and planes. They all were gifted with electronic stuff. The Ferals had learned about Scott's hyper-speed button and had taken his prized motorcycle for a spin. They had then promptly taken it apart and rebuilt it and made the motorcycle go faster. They were all currently in the innards of the Blackbird.

Kurt, Piotr, Medusa, and Hammer Head had hit it off very well. Only James could call Medusa – Snakes to her face and get away with it. He also called Hammer Head, Fish Boy when they were disagreeing on something or another. James call Kurt; Elf. He called Piotr; Tin Man or Tin Head depending on his mood. James did have an annoying habit of nick naming people; and most of the names stuck good or bad. Several of his students had nick names as well. Not surprising all of the nick named Mutants and Ferals got along very well. James only nick named people he liked.

Jean had spoken with Witch Doctor and she was trying to understand how Haggar combined medicine and magic. Jean had no talent for Magic, and couldn't believe some of the stories that had come back from Alkali Lake. Witch Doctor was polite, but realized that Jean 'liked' James on an unconscious level and that Yuriko did not like Jean for that reason. Yuriko would hiss if Jean got to close to her Mate. Jean didn't realize the hiss was a warning and had always assumed it was just Yuriko's Feral mutation. The Red Headed Doctor should stick to her own Mate in Scott. She also kept bring up putting James in the Medical Lab until both Victor and Charles told her to stop suggesting it. It wasn't gonna happen and perhaps her time would be better spent in the Medical Lab vs checking on James. For a telepath, she clearly didn't understand the situation. Yuriko was not going to allow her Mate to wake up in a Lab; Medical Lab or otherwise.

Haggar wasn't worried about James sleeping past the seven days. Yuriko was getting comfortable enough with Victor's present to take care of personal needs while he was in the their room. She would leave James side to shower in the bathroom or have Victor sit with Jimmy while she took a walk with Lupa to stretch her legs. Yuriko was definitely getting better.

James awoke on early in the morning on the 10th day. He had been watching Yuri sleep, so he had been awake for close to an hour before Haggar had noticed his eyes watching his Mate with a slight smile on his lips. Haggar lowered herself to the ground; she picked James up and headed towards the bathroom. She then put him back on the bed; after having taken care of some basic biological functions. She picked up the sleeping Victor and Lupa in her green light and left the room after reminding James of a few rules. "You are not to speak using your voice nor are you to leave that bed. Do not more your neck without your body. I'll give you both an hour to yourselves before I bring Lupa and Victor back. After breakfast, we'll share the news with the Clans, Hunters, and the School you are awake. You are about to have a lot of company James; so enjoy this peaceful time with your Mate." James agreed silently and smiled his thanks.

Yuri was sleeping on her side, facing him. She looked lovely but tired. He could tell, she hadn't been resting well. He accessed the Soul-Bond as he leaned over a bit to kiss her brow. "Hey, Beautiful, are ya gonna wake up for me?"

Yuri squeaked and hugged Jimmy in a tight grip. Her lips met his in kiss. She moved to let go, but found his arms were around her, so she couldn't go too far. He was smiling at her. Yuri said, "I'm so pleased you are awake, Lover. You had Victor & Lupa, the whole School, the Clans, and the Hunters all worried. If one more person knocked on that door to see if you were awake I was going to claw them to bits." Some tears were coming out of Yuri's eyes. Jimmy wiped them away with his hand.

"I'm sorry to have worried ya Darlin'. How long have I been asleep?" Yuri caught Jimmy up on 10 days of current events: Coran's capture, how some of his stories were a hit at the School, how Victor was less than pleased with some of the stories he had told Mika, how everyone in the WHOLE school had visited the room in the past 10 days at least twice. Jimmy and Yuri were sitting on the bed 'talking' and enjoying each other's company, when Victor and Lupa opened the door to the room and came into the room. Haggar came back a minute after with Rogue in tow, she had breakfast for everyone. James was starving and ate a respectable amount of eggs, bacon, ham, hash browns, and toast. He washed it down with Apple Juice and Water. He had Yuri ask Haggar. "When will I be able to speak again? And leave this bed?"

Haggar's green gaze was going over his body. She replied. "The two tears in your throat are healing nicely, but they need to be completely gone before you start get out of the bed, use your vocal cords or move your neck. I'll not risk your life again by having you sitting up too soon. Once your healing factor wakes up; it will be a matter of minutes to fix the damage. The question is really when your healing factor is going to start working again. I believe you'll be able to talk in 3 days, if you continue to rest." Haggar regarded the door and all the Ferals could smell and hear it as well. The word was out that Jimmy was awake; several people were climbing the stairs to this level. They were about to have a lot of company.

Haggar's prediction was correct. Basically the whole School had come to visit again. Haggar allowed only groups of 10 inside the room at once and cut off the visits at 6pm stating James needed to eat dinner and rest. Visitation would resume in the morning after breakfast. Haggar only had to show her fangs once for some of the flying children to understand that landing on the balcony to 'rest' while exercising and saying 'hello' since it would be rude not too was indeed cheating and she won't stand for it.

James healing factor had returned in 3 days. He was allowed to speak for himself now, but only for short periods of time. He was also allowed out of his bed, but also short periods of time. He and Yuri had come down for dinner that night and all of the Mansion children had wanted an after dinner story. The entire school was in attendance and James had told a story about how Elder Brothers had gone fishing in the Wildness, simply called: The Cat and the Fish. The moral of the story was Bigger wasn't always Better or put another way just because you has a 5 clawed hand doesn't mean you could catch Fish. A certain Younger Brother's puny thin 'pig stickers like' claws might be more effective in catching / stabbing fish and not getting one's hand wet particularly when it was cold say during Wintertime. In short, the Younger vs the Elder had kept them fed that winter. The Elder ie the Bigger Brother wasn't the better fisherman or winter provider. He had also commented on the fact of how "Ironic it was that a Cat Could NOT Catch a Fish for his Dinner. " Needless to say Victor was NOT amused by that Story either. All the Clans and the Hunters wanted to hear more of these long untold stories and were laughing. Victor growled pointedly at Jimmy, as Jimmy was chuckling, before blood could be spilled Haggar pointed out that James was still healing. After that whatever was said between the Brothers was done privately via the Elder Bond; both Brothers had Feral Black eyes for close to an hour.

James didn't tell anymore stories that night. He made up for it during lunch the next day. He had told a new Elder Brothers story: Higher Ground and Mad Dash. Victor wasn't present for either story, but did want to have a "WORD" with Jimmy after hearing about them. The Hunters Taz and Jaz had been joking with Victor and asked him if he would help them repair a tree house located on Xavier's property, since he had previous experience doing do. They wanted to avoid falling thru the floor as he had done many years in the past and getting very wet landing in the water. Fortunately, both Taz and Jaz could run very fast and escaped getting clawed for these joke at Victor's expenses. All of the Elders agreed they were going to have to get James to retell that story in full. The idea of the Brothers living in a Tree House was a story they all wanted to hear.

….To Be Continued?

Please review..I so love positive feedback


	16. Chapter 16: Proposals and the Party

The Hunter and the Hunted

This is my third fan fic using the Elder Brothers, but it's set in an alternate universe and I don't own any of the Marvel X-Men characters. No profit is being made on this fan fiction and I don't own anything anyway. In my movie verse, Victor and James never worked for Stryker. Stryker, Scott, Jean, Deathstrike, John Wraith, and the Professor are all alive and well.

I would also like to give a special thanks to GypsyWitchBaby for letting me borrow her Lupa character. She is a bit different here, but it's the same Lupa you'll all know and love from The Feral and The Dreaming Animal.

Rex, Medusa, Nina, Mika, Banger, Gaza, Black Bear, Grizzly, Hannock, and Haggar are creations of my crazy little mind. As are all the members of the Packs and Clans.

I'm in the process of finding a beta reader. This is a non beta read story. There will be spelling, grammatical, and context errors. I'm writing these stories for pure pleasure and my own brand of therapy from the real world. I am Dyslexic and truly can't "see" some of the glaring errors that offend some readers. If you can't stand spelling mistakes, grammatical error, and words used in the wrong context – my stories might not be for you. If you are interested in being a beta reader, please let me know.

Summary: Someone is hunting down Feral Mutants. Can the X-Men help and get to the bottom of this mystery before more Ferals disappear?

Chapter 16: Proposals and the Party

It was a full two weeks after the destruction of Alkali Lake when the Elder Brothers had called a Clans Council Meeting. Falcona's Pack had selected the name of the Hunter Seer to the Clans. It would take effect immediately, as she had just turned one hundred this year. She was honored and The Seeker had no issues with voting her in or character of her Orb.

The next matter of business was Coran. Scanner had played his Accounts for all of the Clans and the Hunters. He was found guilty of attempted Murder and creating illegal weapons. The Cleava Blades were forbidden weapons and no Feral was allowed to make them without the Clans permission. He was also found guilty of being a Traitor to the Clans and the Packs, accessory to three counts of Murder (for Mika, Nina, and Nina's Mate), and attempting to use Murder for personal gain. He was sentenced to Death. Gateway had returned them all to Alkali Lake and Coran was executed via the Cleava Blade that he had created for The Seeker. The four other Cleava weapons were destroyed via Witch Doctor's magic and scattered with Coran's ashes in the newly formed and recently expanded Alkali Lake.

The Last order of business was if The Seeker was going to remain The Seeker. This part of the Clans Council was open and the senior Staff at Xavier's: Charles, Scott, Jean, Ororo, Kurt, and Hank were present. The answer was yes but in a different form and he would be creating a Pack. As usual the Seeker's proposals were very logical and wise. "I have four proposals for the Clans Council to consider and vote on this day: A new Pack that will be a School, a new Alliance, a Pack Move, and a new job for the Hunters. I've also decided will be known as Wolverine now instead of The Seeker."

James continued. "All of the Packs have some special Children that attract the wrong attention from the Human world. Several Pack members must home school these Children and shield them until they can take care of themselves. While these Pack members do get a quality education, these special Children miss out on some of the aspects of learning with a group of Children such as themselves. They don't get a chance to play unless it's inside or in the dark of night. I am proposing that if ya have a special Child, who would benefit from a place where they can learn without fear of being exposed as a Feral Mutant; that the Child can be sent to my new Pack here at Xavier's School. My Pack would be a collection of yur Children while they are being educated; once they have been educated and trained in Survival they will return home to yur Packs. I will also continue to seek out new Pack members for six months out of the year, but there will be other Seekers as well. I'll get to that in a few minutes."

James went on, "I'm also proposing formal relations between the Clans and Packs and Xavier's School. That means we would create an evacuation plan for Xavier's School. We would make them disappear along with us in the event that become necessary. I would also like for all Elders to provide a lecture when it is my Packs turn for the Clan Council Meeting here at the School. We do have a lot of history and Stories. We should share some of this with our fellow Mutants." Wolverine looked around the Clans Council and made eye contact with every Elder present. They knew some bad was about to be shared. "Lupa and Hank have completely gone thru Stryker's records. Stryker had other colleagues and those people now KNOW about us Ferals. Two of Stryker's associates had made requests for Feral test subjects for their own Mutant Labs. As a precaution, I propose to move Seer's entire Pack to the backup location prepared. Stryker was close to finding the current Pack location. His records indicated he intended to capture the whole Pack and use them in the Labs. Stryker's colleagues' have all gone underground; they have sold their homes or abandon them. They have all disappeared. They are well organized. This is a dangerous thing for both Ferals and Mutants. The world is changing and not for the better. We need to form new alliances to ensure that we are prepared to survive whatever comes our WAY. We will need stay vigilant since we don't know for what quarter this enemy will pop up from in the future. Stryker's base here in the US has been eliminated by our Friends at SHIELD. Stryker's funds have been turned over to us as compensation for his grievances against our Kind. We will use those funds to acquire more lands and safe houses based on the existing long term plans for the Packs. We will also invest the excess. The funds are blood money; they came from the sales of our Pack-Sisters and Pack-Brothers organs. We will use the money to keep our Kind safe from future Monsters like William Stryker."

Finally James said."The last thing, I'm proposing is that the Hunters will search independently and collaboratively with Xavier's X-Men find the locations of these new Labs. The Hunters will also keep an eye out for any Unclaimed Ferals and become Seekers as well. If ya wish, I will still place the Ferals they find, but we must find all of our Unclaimed Brothers and Sisters. Our Friends at SHIELD will also search for these Labs as well, but some of them are mobile and move around."

James looked around the room. "In the past, if I found an Unclaimed Child, whose Human Parents were willing to raise a Feral Mutant; I didn't approach that Child until they were of age to Mate. We don't have that luxury anymore. In a case were Human Parents wanted to keep their Feral Child; that Child would also come to my Pack here at Xavier's School. We can't let ANY of our Kind walk alone. Stryker already proved he had no problem, killing family to get to Ferals to make future weapons. We don't know how many Labs there are, nor do we know who is already in their 'care'. They are targeting runaway Mutants and Ferals, which now that Charles knows about he can being to track the Mutant runaways with Cerebro. Cerebro can track a Mutant's brain waves. It doesn't work with Ferals; however it's a start for the location of these Labs. The Unclaimed ones and our Youth are at the greatest risk from these Labs. The Youth in particular believe they can't fall victim and become prey. All Pack members need to know the danger from the Labs and be watchful. This Human William Stryker did catch Gaza without Falcona's assistance. He also captured another Feral Female only referred to as F7. We don't know what happen to our Sister and we don't have a body. We do know that she is a 22 year old White Feral Female that walked alone and her Human Parents were killed by Stryker's men to capture her alive. Her Parents wanted and loved her and they died protecting her. She is a clearly marked Mutant with stripes like zebra that she can move to make her blend into certain surrounding. We will keep looking for our Sister. Do I have a second on the four proposals? And what say ya on the four Votes."

T-Rex spoke. "I second the four proposals. Mika at least might have lived if we had a 'safe school' for our Cubs to attend. She stayed with Nina and her Mate, because her claws had become noticeable over the summer. She was not noticed on the Farm. I vote yes on all four proposals."

Sabertooth addressed the Clans. "The four proposals have a second. I vote yes on all four as well. What say ya?"

Hammer Head turned to Wolverine. "I vote yes on all four, provided Wolverine does the placements of all future Pack members AND we address in advance any future Pack members that have dark Orbs. I will need to speak with some of my Pack members, but I believe I will have two new students for Xavier's."

All of the Elders voted yes, with Hammer Heads two amendments. Medusa and Mad Dog both believed they might have each have a new student as well. For the two rescued female Feral children from Stryker's Lab, both of them would be remaining at the school. They had made friends with some of the other children at the school. Upon graduation, they would both become members of Black Bears Pack. Hank was a new member of Mad Dog's Pack. He would be remaining at the school but would be taking some leave to get to know his new Pack home as well. Mad Dog's Pack was one of the largest in the United States.

Charles was overjoyed. He was going to have a formal relationship with the Packs and the Clans plus James and Yuriko would be remaining at the school. They would continue with the X-Men. James could also identify a Mutant on sight. That was a very valuable gift to have on the team. Charles was going to have four cabins built less than a mile away from the Mansion. Between the Adult wing and the new cabins would allow guest quarters for all of the visiting Elders when it was time for James to hold the Clans Council meetings. Yuri and James would be moving in to one of the new cabins upon completion at the school. The X-Men now had formal relations with SHIELD, something else that Charles was excited about.

Yuri had officially placed in Victor's Pack. Yuri and James had also gotten married at the justice of the peace earlier during the week, so Xavier was holding a reception for them on the grounds. All of the Elders, their Mates, the Hunters, and their Mates (if they were mated), several members of SHIELD, plus the population of the school were attending. Yuri was welcomed into Packs and congratulated by all of the other Pack members. Everyone was very pleased Wolverine had taken a Mate. The former Seeker was very well liked in all of the Packs. The reception was a wonderful Party and everyone from Xavier's, SHIELD, Clans, and the Packs got along very well. It was the beginning of a friendship that would endure the test of time.

Victor was the only one that had a slight grievance with the Party. Some of the tales of the Elder Brothers had already made their way back to the Packs from Xavier's, so several requests had come with the Elder's Mates for new Elder Brothers stories. Victor cornered Jimmy and told him flat out he better not be hearing about certain 'stories' from their childhood. Of course Mad Dog, could hear the conversation, so now those 'stories' were definitely the ones going to be requested going forward. Jimmy's reply to Victor. "Ya know Victor – no one would know the stories were about us if ya didn't get so hot and bothered by them. It's not like EVERYONE KNOWS we're the Elder Brothers. Besides, some of the shit we got into coming up was pretty entertaining and teaches a lot of life lessons. The Packs would definitely benefit from hearing some the Tales."

Victor snorted. "Keep it up RUNT and I'll do some 'storytelling' on the Younger Elder Brother! I ain't the only one that did some pretty embarrassing shit as a Kid."

Jimmy laughed. "Very true Dog Boy, but ya were the Eldest! Me? I was just a Kid following his Beloved Big Brother, who always managed to get us run outta town over something stupid. It really is shocking I survived the experience!" Victor's growling could be heard. Jimmy continued. "Yur the one that lead us INTO trouble, I'm the one that got us OUT of trouble. By all means I would LOVE to hear some yur stories. I have no problem with ya telling some of the good ones: The Rat, the Cat and the Scorpion, or maybe ya wanta tell one about how Eight Legs are Faster than Four, or perhaps ya wanta get into A Coal Miner, a Pitt Boy and Gold? Oh I have one that ya tell – Winter, a Boy and his Wolves – a lesson in when 'Critters' are very useful. The list really does go on and on. By the time yur done telling the Tales, the Younger Elder Brother will be a Hero in the Packs."

Victor was getting redder by the minute and to make matters worse. Medusa had started laughing to the point of tears coming out of her eyes when she had heard James say "The Rat, the Cat and the Scorpion". It appeared that other people did indeed know these lost stories; you just had to find the Feral they involved. Banger knew he had an in to getting the story, he turned to the other Elders. Mad Dog's low laughter was heard as he said, "Elders, A Word – I think we should start to share history on how we all came to the packs and any defining moments from Childhood? Medusa would you care to start with your tale?" Medusa's snakes were making a high whining sound; she only made that sound when she was laughing so hard, she couldn't speak. Tears were running down her face. James' eyes were twinkling as well. He was really getting a kick out of where this was heading. After all, if someone else told the story – the 'poor Younger Elder Brother' would not be blamed! Victor on the other hand, was growling again and said. "Ya know Jimmy? Little Brothers are pains in the ASS." Despite his words, those that knew him could hear the smile in his voice. He was pleased to have James back in his life again after 17 years.

They really were very wise men; who happened to be Brothers and everyone knew that Brothers fought! Victor was the Head of the Clans, but James was Vision that secured the future of the Clans and the Packs. The Elder Brothers wouldn't have it any other way. It worked for them and that was good enough for the Clans and the Packs.

The End, but if someone asks nicely I might continue with other stories in this Movie Verse! The Pack and Clans are kinda fun.

Please review..I so love positive feedback


	17. Chapter 17

Please check out my latest story from the Packs and Clans Series - Dark Horizons.

Summary: Trouble has arrived. Will the Clans, Packs, and the X-Men survive? Or will project Wideawake destroy them all? This is the sequel to Blast from the Past. This is part of The Clans and Packs Series.


End file.
